


bubblegum

by zeninclan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attack On Titan street racing au, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Violence, Breakfast, Car Sex, Choking, Clubbing, College Student Reader, Daddy Kink, Dominant Jean Kirstein, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Hostage Situations, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mechanic reader, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Sasha Blouse/Niccolo, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Police, Public Blow Jobs, Rich Jean Kirstein, Shower Sex, Smut, Street Racing, Switch Jean Kirstein, Top Jean Kirstein, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, aot - Freeform, floch forester is an asshole, gang member jean kirstein, i don’t hate floch i just used him as an antagonist sorry, jean is sweet deep down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeninclan/pseuds/zeninclan
Summary: Going into your Sophomore year of college, you start a job at a small auto mechanic shop. You’re thrown into the world of underground street racing in Shinganshina City, and meet Jean Kirstein. You start working for him, not knowing about his secret life of crime. More chapters coming soon!
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW  
> For the best experience, play:  
> For the race:  
> 1 thing - Amerie  
> Mr Rager- Kid Cudi  
> Sodium- Bones  
> Bad Girls- MIA  
> Narcos- Migos
> 
> NSFW part:  
> Redbone by Childish Gambino  
> FWM by Tone Stith  
> Fue Mejor  
> Streets- doja cat

You pushed your earbuds in, turning up the volume of the music. It was a futile attempt to drown out all the noise from the shop around you, but if you had a moment to get work done, you took it. 

Being a Biochem major wasn't easy, nor was it cheap. Freshman year had whooped your ass, to the say the least, and regardless of your scholarship to university, you found that the cost of textbooks, lab attire, and your late-night food runs were adding up. 

Which all landed you here, working at an auto body and parts workshop a few blocks from your apartment. It was a small place with only a couple of garages and mechanics, but you liked it. The shop had been there for more than 50 years, earning the nickname "The Den" due to the large bear decals plastered on one of the garage doors and the floor. 

You had picked up some mechanical skills from your dad in high school, and over the three months you had worked here, shaped up into a pretty good mechanic. The job paid better than any restaurant or retail shop. 

The sound of the rain hitting the tin old roof echoed throughout the building, and you turned the volume of your music up once again. All the distracting sounds were drowned away, and you could finally turn your attention back to your notes. Everything you had written from today's lecture was all over the place, and your messy handwriting didn't make it any less confusing. 

You had graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, so it was no secret that you were smart. But when it came to the organization category, you lacked. Not to mention your professor moved through material extremely fast. Every day after class you found yourself having to take the time to re-write your notes. 

You sighed, laying your head down on the desk in front of you. It had been a long day of classes, and you felt yourself slowly trailing off to sleep. 

"Y/N!" A voice boomed behind you while pulling your earbuds out. You were startled out of your trance and sat up. The clock in the corner of the room read 10:00. What could anyone need you for at this time of night? 

"Break times over. We've got a client that needs you to check out their car." 

You looked up at your boss with half-lidded eyes, brushing your hair out of your face. "Right, sorry." 

Getting up from the desk, you promptly closed your notebook and followed him out into the garage. 

A navy blue Porsche 718 Cayman GTS sat on display in the center of the room, and a soft whistle parted your lips when you laid eyes on it. You walked over to it as you pulled on your gloves. 

"Nice right?" A feminine voice asked. A woman with short black hair stood behind you, leaning against a beam. Black aviator sunglasses rested on her head, parting the hair behind her ears. 

"Yeah, it's awesome, a 718 right? This yours?" You asked. 

"Damn right it is. She's my pride and joy." She slowly walked past you towards the car, opening the door. You bent down, peering in. The inside was lined by black seats, and had a small keychain with a silver "M" hanging from the rearview mirror. The car was nice, notably much too nice for the shop you stood in. 

"So what brings you here?" You inquired. 

You watched as she explained what was wrong, a few pieces of her short hair falling in front of her face. 

"I've taken it to three other shops but they couldn't figure out what the issue was. I didn't wanna let her go, and and someone I know suggested I try coming here. Eren Jaeger."

You briefly remembered him, a hot-tempered but freindly kid with long black hair and bright bluish- green eyes. He always came in with his car more wrecked than the last time, accompanied by a shitty excuse as to why. 

"Last resort huh?" You said, walking around to the front of the car and opening the hood. 

"If Eren recommended you, I have high hopes. Idiot's a terrible driver and is always fucking up his car, so if you can fix his, you can probably fix mine." 

She assumed her place back at the beam, propping a foot up against it. The brunette reached into the pocket of her black skirt, taking a hit off a dab pen. She pushed the vapor back out of her nose and mouth, he subtle aroma flooding your nose. 

"I'm Mikasa by the way," she said, taking another hit. 

"Y/n," You replied, extending a hand. She shook it, grasping it firmly. When you were closer to her face, you could see a distinct scar under her left eye. It trailed from the side of her face to her inner eye, but it didn't take anything away from her piercing beauty. 

You turned back to the car, prying at the inner workings with your tools. To your surprise, she made conversation with you as you worked. She was quite amiable, regardless of her quiet demeanor. 

"So you said you're in school?" Mikasa asked, pushing her hair out of her face. She walked over to the hood of the car and leaned over, a large silver cross necklace around her neck dangling over the inside. 

"Yeah, I'm a biochem major at Shiganshina," You replied, twisting off the cap to a fluid tank. To your suspicion, it was empty. "Here's the problem," you said, gesturing to the liquidless container. A sigh of relief escaped Mikasa's lips. "It should be no problem, the tank probably just has a leak. I'll replace it for you, should only take a couple minutes."

"Thank you so much," she said, grasping one of your sands in hers. 

"It's no problem," You smiled. 

"Damn, you have a good eye finding something so small like this." 

"Thanks, just some stuff I picked up from my dad," you said, removing the tank. 

"How long have you been a mechanic?"

"Working here? Just a couple of months. I just need the extra cash for school, nothing fancy." 

"You're really good for just a couple of months." You could feel her gaze on as you worked away, installing the the replacement. It was no secret you were talented when it came to cars, but you didn't have time to make anything out of it. Mikasa paused for a moment before continuing her train of thought. "You ever tried working on racing cars?" 

"What, like at a racetrack? I don't know, honestly I think I'm way too fresh to be working with pros like that, and I have a million other things to do for school," you replied. 

"What if it wasn't with pros? And maybe like, once a week?"

"Are you talking about a minor league?" You wondered what kind of racing there could be besides the professional sport. The image of brightly colored cars and a circular track were the only things popping up in your mind. 

"No no," she replied. She leaned closer to you and lowered her voice, her breath ticking your face. "I mean for street racers." 

A faint sell of mint on her breath entered your nose, and you felt something click in your mind. Street racing would explain why Eren's car was always banged up much past the damage of a normal crash.

"Oh, honestly I don't really know much about that type of stuff," you replied, closing the hood of the car. 

"Why don't you come to a race tonight," Mikasa offered. You can check out the scene and see if you like it. Plus, if someone takes you on as a mechanic there's some extra cash in it for you."

You pondered the idea for a moment. A few brief images of a Fast and Furious movie you watched years ago flashed through your mind. 

"Yeah, I'll check it out." You decided, glancIng outside to see the rain still coming down in full force.

She opened the door to her car, getting in and rolling a window down. "It's in a few hours, so you have time to go get changed if you want." You looked down at your work clothes. A dirty tan jumpsuit and carpenters glasses weren't exactly proper attire for a street race. 

"You need a ride?" she asked turning on the transmission. There was never any parking on campus, not to mention you couldn't afford a car if you wanted to. 

"Yeah," you replied. She handed you a couple bills and a piece of paper with her number written on it before pulling her sunglasses down onto her eyes. "Cool. See you in an hour." 

You hit the button to open the garage and she sped off into the night, sticking an arm out of the window to wave goodbye. Peeling off the oily gloves you had on, you washed your hands off, grabbing your things to leave. You opened your umbrella and yelled goodbye to your boss.

Puddles formed along the sidewalk as you walked back to your apartment in the rain, only making your walk home more annoying than usual. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you walked into the lobby of the building, relived to be out of the rain. The peaceful feeling faded quickly when you reached the staircase. The building had always had a broken elevator, which made living on the tenth floor suck. When you first got the apartment you thought it would be good exercise or at least worth the view, but after three semesters of college neither was true. 

Around 11:30 a horn honked outside your window and you peered out of the window to see the navy Porsche. You pulled on an oversized black jacket and slipped your phone into your pocket, locking up your apartment then heading out. 

"Took you a while to get down here," Mikasa joked as you got into the passenger seat. Sodium by bones blared through the speakers, the bass shaking the car. Her music taste matched her personality perfectly.

She had on the same black skirt from earlier with a slit in the leg that revealed biker shorts. "Where are we going again?" you asked, looking out the window as she pulled off. 

"It's a garage race. Meaning they all start at the top then see who can finish first at the bottom."

You didn't know much about racing, but it sounded interesting. The glow of the street lights glossed over the windshield as she drove, making the silver M hanging from the rearview glisten. Despite how late it was, it was a Friday night in the city, so the streets were still busy. 

For a street racer, Mikasa drove pretty slow and smoothly. She parked in a parking lot to the side of the garage. "You're not taking the car to the top?" You asked, getting out. You adjusted the bottom of your purple skirt and fishnets that were paired with a cropped white tank top and black zip up. Definetly a more colorful choice than Mikasa's all black outfit. The ground level of the building was filled with puddles, and you avoided them carefully, making sure not to get your white sneakers wet. 

"Oh no, I'm not racing today. Loise is here and I don't feel like dealing with her today.”

"Who's Louise?" You asked. Your question was promptly answered when you entered the elevator. As the doors were about to close, a pale hand stopped them. A blonde haired girl walked on, next to her a guy with red hair and a terrible haircut. Her hair was short, and she was much shorter than Mikasa. 

"Hey, Mikasa," the blonde said slyly. Mikasa's expression curled into a disgusted face.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my first name," she replied. 

"Geez, why the cold shoulder?" 

You could feel the tension build in the air. 

"If you're pissed I beat you last week, just say that," Mikasa said. 

You stood back, clasping your hands together and watching the two nervously. When the elevator dinged and stopped at the top floor, you let out a sigh of relief. Everyone got off the elevator. "Let's see if you're still saying that when you boyfriend loses today," the redhead said. 

"Yeah right, Floch," Mikasa replied, rolling her eyes. 

"Who was that?" You asked.

"She's someone I used to race with, and actually I taught her the ropes. How to drive manual, drifting all of that. But we had a falling out, and now she races for the Y team."

"Y team?" You asked. 

"Most people race for a team, or a club," Mikasa explained. "Eren and I are part of the Shinganshina Vipers." She gestured to a small snake ring she had on her index finger. "There's Y team, The Vipers, Marley Brawl," The went down the list of all the clubs. 

The whole level was filled up with parked cars, and everyone seemed to be standing with designated group. The different clubs all wore different colors so you could see who was who. Your eyes scanned over to a group wearing red, all of them standing around a blonde haired man with glasses and a beard leaning on the front of a car. "That's Marley, they're our biggest rival" Mikasa explained. "That blonde in the middle is Zeke Jaeger, their best driver."

"Jaeger?" you asked. As in Eren Jaeger? 

"Yeah, he's Eren's brother." You raised an an eyebrow. They looked nothing alike. "Well, half brother," Mikasa added. You noticed that everyone who was a part of the club wore some kind of team symbol, whereas fans just wore the colors. Their team was almost entirely blonde, minus a tall brunette boy and a dark haired woman who was laying across the hood of the car on Zeke's lap. 

The two of you walked past them, coming up on a blue team. "This is the Y team I was talking about," Mikasa explained. You saw the same two earlier from the elevator, as well as an extremely tall blonde woman and a man with short black hair.

"How are they gonna race in here?" You asked. "The turns are way too tight."

"All the racers have to drift."

"Drift?" You raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," she said. You passed a few more groups before you came upon Shiganshina. The sound of heavy bass flowed into your ears, along with the bitter smell of weed. They all wore green, and your purple outfit made you feel out of place. Eren turned his head to see the two of you coming, pulling his hair into a low bun. A few pieces in the front and back hung out, framing his face. He leaned on the hood of a 1994 toyota supra, a blue eyed blonde boy sitting next to him. "Hey, Mikasa, hey Y/N!" Eren waved. 

"Is Eren your boyfriend Floch was talking about?" You asked, turning to her. They both started laughing. "Everyone thinks we're dating," Mikasa explained. She never really answered the question though. 

The blonde boy turned around and gave you a freindly smile. 

"Y/N, this is Armin. He's Eren's mechanic and our best freind." 

"Hi," Armin greeted. "Mikasa told me you're an auto mechanic too." His hair was trimmed perfectly into an undercut, and he had bright blue eyes. 

The four of you chatted for a few minutes before Mikasa led you over to a black Dodge car. A bit of iridescence reflected against the car as the garage lights hit it, the rims and detailing perfectly silver. "Holy shit," you said, mouth gaping open. "Do they even make these anymore?"

"No, actually," Mikasa answered. "He's had this for a while and is always making sure it stays in perfect condition, honestly you could call it an obsession. But I can't be one to talk." 

"It's beautiful." You replied, bending down to peer inside and inspecting it further.

"Nice right?" A lower, masciline voice asked. You turned to see a boy emerge from a cloud of smoke, parting through the crowd standing behind you. He had long caramel brown hair that was styled into a type of mullet. There was a light stubble across his chiseled jaw, and his honey brown eyes stared right into your own. His gaze was piercing, and a little intimidating. You watched as he chewed on a piece of pink bubble gum, blowing it up then popping it.

"Yeah," you replied looking up at him. You couldn't deny that he was attractive, trailing your eyes over his physique. He wore a dark green crewneck shirt along with a black zip-up jacket that had a V embroidered on the front. It resembled the same one Mikasa and Eren wore. 

"Who's your little friend here Mikasa?" He asked. She rolled her eyes. 

He approached you, stopping so that he was looking down at you. Standing at 190 cm, the way he towered over you was admittedly intimidating. 

"What brings you here, sweetheart?" He asked. You could smell the faint scent of weed and the sugary aroma of the bubblegum when he spoke. You noticed he had a small stud piercing on the right side of his nose, which only made him more attractive. "I worked on Mikasa's car, and she asked me if I wanted to check out a race since i've never been to one," you replied.

"Oh yeah? So you're new to all of this." he gently placed one of his hands on your hip, startling you a bit, and leaned down. "Why don't you let me show you the ropes," he said lowly in your ear. You could feel the tickle of his breath against your skin, and you thought he was pretty touchy for someone you had just met, but didn't mind. His large hand wrapped around your side, thumb trailing along the exposed skin on your torso. 

"Oh, leave her alone Jean," Mikasa said, placing her whole hand over his face and pushing him back.

"What? I'm just being nice," he grinned, releasing his grip on you. You felt your muscles un-tense and didn't even realize he had startled you so much in the first place. 

The brunette leaned against the hood of his car, still staring at you. "I'm Jean by the way," he said, looking you up and down. It felt as if his eyes were going to pierce right through you.

"I'm Y/N," you replied, smiling. He was cute, not to mention he had a nice car. 

"Don't talk to him," Mikasa scolded, rolling her eyes again. "And Jean, stop being such a flirt all the time."

"Just like I said before, I'm just trying to be welcoming," Jean said, putting on a fake pout. "Y/N, you said you're a mechanic right? Wanna check out the car?" He raised two fingers, gesturing for you to come closer. Mikasa scoffed, giving up and walked off back towards Eren and Armin. 

"Definitely," you replied, practically running over. You popped the hood of the car, leaning over to look at the inside. It was a mechanics dream, with everything in amazing condition considering its age. "What type of car is this?" you asked, looking up at him.

"It's a 1970 dodge charger R/T," Jean replied. He stood closely next to you, his leg grazing yours lightly.

"So it's from the 70s?"

"Yeah," He replied, smiling at your spark in interest. 

"How did you even get this? They don't even make these anymore, and it's in such good condition considering it's age."

"Someone in my family passed it down to me," he explained. "I had to replace some of the parts and get it re-painted, but personally, I think it was worth it."

"You must be rich then," you joked. It was no secret that being into cars was expensive. Let alone an older one that could easily be damaged by the races.

"You could say that."

You looked down at his hands propped on the car. He had on a few silver rings, one of them the same snake Mikasa showed you earlier, and a watch. It was a Rolex. You picked up his hand to inspect it further. Surprisingly, his skin was soft to the touch. 

"Holy shit," You said looking up at him. "What kind of job do you have that you can afford this?" Jean laughed softly to himself.

"I just race and take the money from that."

"You make that much money from these races?"

"Yeah, among a couple of other things."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important, sweetheart." The nickname hit a chord in your brain, and you quickly turned back to the car. Why did he keep calling you that?

"You wanna see the inside?"

"Oh, I don't really know how to work with anything in there. Unless you want me to fix your AC."

"It's no problem," he said, gently grasping your hips again, turning you towards him. It sent a shiver down your spine. He led you to the passenger side of the car, opening the door for you. You sat down, feeling your body sink down into the low seats, and he followed suit. The interior was all black with silver accents, the gearshift being customized to look like the handle of a sword. You ran your fingertips over it.

"Got that done a couple of weeks ago," he said, sensing your interest.

"This is sick," you replied, looking up at him. He had his arms outstretched on top of the steering wheel, looking out to all the people in the garage. He turned to look at you, eyeing you up and down. "You know, these races make a lot of money." His hand moved from the steering wheel to your thigh, intertwining his fingers with the material of your tights. You felt the cold pads of his fingertips run along your skin, and sat up a little straighter in your seat. "If you want, I can take you on as a mechanic. I could use a girl like you around."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Use me for what? Working on your car, or just another girl to keep on your arm? If it's the second, I'm not interested." your tone wasn't offended or angry, but calm and collected.

You weren't naive to the fact that he was the player type. The way he talked to you, touched you, Mikasa's comments.

"You're a smart girl," he said, tightening his grip on your leg. "I mean as a mechanic. Don't tell me you don't need the money." He didn't sound demeaning, but sincere. "Plus, you're probably in college right? That's gotta be boring. It'll spice up your life a little."

"What makes you think my life is so boring?" You remarked. Despite your comment, it was. Besides class, studying, and work you didn't really do anything else. Occasionally you would hang out with your friends, but that was it. But you didn't wanna admit it and give in to whatever he was suggesting. "And yes, I'm in college. Biochem major."

"So you are smart," he smiled. "And I don't, but you've never seen a race before. It's a rush, and if you like it you'll realize it's been missing from your life. The cars, the cash, the sounds, all of it."

"I guess I'll have to wait and see," you replied. The two of you were interrupted when a boy with short greyish-brown hair knocked on the window. He had his ears pierced, and next to him was a brunette girl who was eating a bag of chips. 

"Hey Jean!" he said as he rolled the window down.

"Connie," he replied. "What's up?"

"Ackerman told us to tell you to get ready, your race is in 30," Connie replied. 

The brunette girl took a break from her chewing. "He used the words, and I quote, 'Tell Kirstein to be ready in 20 because if he's late again i'm going to whoop his ass," she said, using air quotes and making an angry face. 

"Thanks Sasha," Jean laughed, popping his gum. "I'll be ready. Who's up right now?"

His question was answered by the sound of engines revving echoing throughout the garage building. You and Jean got out of the car, watching as Eren's white Supra pulled by, parking at the starting line. Narcos by Migos blasted from his speakers, and he rolled the passenger side window down, letting out a cloud of smoke. Mikasa sat in the seat, taking another hit of her pen and blowing it out of her nose while pulling her sunglasses down. 

A short black haired man walked up to the drivers side of the window to talk to Eren. 

"Remember what I told you." Eren nodded. "Good. I better see you in first when we get down there. I don't want to see a smug look on that blonde bastards face. And don't get mad and crash again, especially not with Mikasa in the car."

"Got it, Levi." He rolled the window back up, and a red 1999 Mitsubishi Exlipse pulled up next to them. The bearded man from Marley sat in the drivers seat, the brunette woman next to him. She was barely in her seat, leaning lazily over the console. Eren and Zeke exchanged glances before focusing their attention back to the road in front of them. 

A large crowd gathered around the two cars, you and Jean going over to join them and watching in anticipation. A woman with black denim short shorts and a white tank top walked out in front of the two brothers. They began revving their engines, the smell of exhaust filling up the air. She raised her arms in the air, holding two flags up, and the crowd intensified, whooping and cheering. Before you could try to figure out what was going to happen, she dropped her arms, and the two cars took off. 

You watched nervously as they approached the first corner, wondering how they were going to turn around it so fast. They took the turn, and it looked as if the cars' tires were floating against the asphalt and sliding around the turn. That was the "drifting" Mikasa was talking about, you thought. Everyone ran to go to the elevator. 

"Where are they going?" You yelled to Jean. Without saying a word, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you with the crowd. Everyone packed into the elevator, only being able to hear the sounds of the cars radiating through the building. He squeezed your hand tightly, holding you close to him so you weren't pressed up against other people. When the elevator reached the ground floor, he let go, and you felt a tinge of disappointment. Everyone gathered around the finish line, whooping and cheering for who they wanted to win. A few seconds later, the cars came around the corner, Eren cutting Zeke off on the last turn. You watched as Eren pulled past him, crossing the finish line and turning his car to the side to stop. Zeke came in second, stopping his car and angrily getting out. 

Watching the race gave you a rush of adrenaline, and you cheered with the rest of the team. Eren got out of the car, opening the passenger side door for Mikasa and helping her out. Levi walked over to the moderator and stuck his hand out, shooting a smug look at Zeke. He took a few bills out of the stack and handed the rest to Eren, who had a huge grin plastered all over his face. "Nice job man," Jean said, walking over to congratulate him. 

"Jean you're up in 15," Levi reminded. 

Jean nodded, heading back to the elevator. You found Mikasa and you all followed him back up. 

"Who are you racing?" You asked Jean as the elevator arrived back at the top floor. He turned to Eren as if to ask him. "Floch." Eren said. 

"Forester?" Jean said, his face curling into a frown. 

"Is that the one with the orange hair?" you asked. 

"Yeah," Jean said, walking back to his car. He popped another bubble. Most of the crowd had dispersed, either staying at the bottom for the next race or not being interested in it. He placed his hand on the small of your back, guiding you to the passenger seat of his car and opening the door for you. 

You looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Ride with me," he said. "In the race." 

You smiled at him, getting into the car. "There he goes again," Mikasa said to Eren. 

Jean got in the drivers seat of the car, pausing for a moment before turning it on. "Tell you what," he said, turning towards you. "When I win, you come to work for me. I'll pay you whatever you need."

"You mean if you win."

He leaned in closer to you, using one of her hands to gently cup your jaw. "I don't lose." The familiar smell of bubblegum and weed entered your nose. He lingered there for a moment, inches away from your face. You felt like his eyes were staring right through you, and you took a deep breath, trying to suppress the heat slowly rising to your face. Your eyes flickered down to lips and back up to his eyes. A smile spread across his face, and he pulled away.

"You're pretty when your face is all red like that," he said, running his thumb over your cheek. You whipped your head around to look in the side-view mirror. Just like he said, your face was flushed.

"Whatever," You said, buckling your seatbelt.

Why was he so touchy? And why did it fluster you so much? You knew the type of guy he was, attractive, probably rich, and bouncing from girl to girl. But none of that lessened your obvious attraction to him.

He pulled up to the starting line, stopping right next to Floch. 

The same woman walked out in front of the two cars with two flags in her hands. They began to rev their engines, and you felt yourself become more excited with everyone else. "This should be good," Jean said, popping another bubble. 

The woman with the flags raised her arms, and you gulped. She began to count down, but the sound of the engines overtook her voice. She dropped her arms, and Jean took off. When he hit the first corner, he executed the sharp turn perfectly, making your body press against the side of the car. Watching the race was one thing, but being in the car was something else. You watched ass everything at round you blurred, and wondered how he could see a thing. There were 6 floors they had to race down, and although Jean had easily put some distance between him and Floch, he was still going well over 90 MPH. The realization dawned on you that one wrong move, and you would go crashing into one of the sides of the building. It made you feel venerable to him, but at the same time sent a rush through your body. 

As he neared the last turn, he slowed down a bit, knowing he had Floch beat. He pulled across the finish line, and you felt your breathing and heart rate slow down when the car stopped. He parked the car, tilting his head back a bit and running a hand through his hair. 

The motion exposed his jaw and neck, and you watched as his adam's apple moved when he exhaled. His eyes flickered over to you, catching you in your staring. He smirked, getting out of the car and helping you out before going to get his earnings. He slipped off his black jacket, exposing his toned arms. 

It was the last race of the night, so what was left of the crowd began to disperse. "We're heading back up to grab Eren's car, then we'll be back," Mikasa yelled, heading back towards the elevator. The two of you you were left mostly alone.

"I won, so it looks like you’re all mine now," Jean smiled. He stepped closer to you, and you backed up until your back hit the side of his car. He placed his hands on both sides of you, trapping you there. His gaze was sharp, and he never stopped staring at you. You felt your breath hitch and tried to move from the spot he had you in, to no avail. You looked away from him, turning your head to the side. Whenever he got close to you like this, you couldn't think of anything to say. But at the same time, you liked it.

"Congrats," you managed. "Thanks," he replied, tilting his head to the side a bit. He took one last step towards you, pushing one of his legs between yours, grazing against the material of your underwear. You froze in place. "You know, if you really want to congratulate me, why don't you come back to my apartment with me."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" You teased, smiling up at him.

"Don't act like you don't want to." He popped his his gum again.

"I work for you now, so no. And why are you always chewing that gum?"

He leaned in to whisper in your ear. "Because I like the taste." His choice of words made your mind reel. He pulled back from your ear, keeping his face close to yours. You could see every detail of his face, his stubble, his eyelashes. "What? Do you want some?" he asked. You tilted your head to the side in confusion. He leaned in closer, leaving mere centimeters between your lips.

"I said, do you want a taste." You froze for a moment, looking up at him. Fuck it. You closed the gap between you two, standing on the tips of your toes and pressing your lips to his. They were soft to the touch and he kissed you back, trailing his hands down your back. He slipped them underneath the bottom of your skirt, intertwining his fingers with your fishnets. You felt him push you harder against the car, thigh still resting between your legs. Jean began kissing you more roughly, his tongue sliding into your mouth. You tasted the sweet taste of his gum and returned his roughness.

"Are you two done yet?" Floch said, getting back into his car to leave. The two of you quickly pulled away from each other. "Another girlfriend Jean? Didn't you just go through three last week?" He said slyly.

"Fuck off, Floch," Jean said, flipping him off.

"How would your dad feel if he saw you terrorizing this poor girl?"

Jean growled, turning to walk over to Floch and do who knows what. You grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him. "Not worth it." You said.

Floch laughed to himself, turning to get back into his car. Jean did the same, slamming the door as he got in. Why did that dad comment make him so mad?

You saw the same blonde girl with short hair in the passenger seat of Floch's car and watched as she whispered something to Him. He smirked before driving around Jean's car so that he was next to you. You stared at him for a moment, wondering why he didn't just leave. Floch looked back at you out of the window. "Tell Jean to learn some manners for me, kay?"

What was he going on about?

He stepped on the gas, running his back tire in the puddle that was in front of you. The water splashed all over you before you could move, drenching you. He hastily drove away before you could even realize what had happened.

"What the fuck!" you yelled, looking down at your wet clothes. Jean got out of the car, running over to you. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," he said, watching the car speed off. "Are you okay?" You were soaked, and the chill of the night air wasn't helping. Not to mention, the water was full of dirt and asphalt, which were sure to ruin your white shirt and light-colored skirt. "No," you shivered, turning to him. You rested your head against his collarbone, and he wrapped his arms around you, not caring if he got wet or not. You felt tears form in the corner of your eyes, but choked them back.

"Here," Jean said, turning back to his car. He opened the door, rummaging through the back. He returned with a black leather jacket, taking off your wet one and placing it in the back of the car. Jean took the dry jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. "Let me take you home," he said, helping you into her car. His tone wasn't flirty, but of genuine concern. You continued shivering in your seat, and he reached over to turn the seat heaters on.

He pulled out of the garage, driving fast. You watched the speedometer pass 70 mph, regardless of the fact that you were on a normal residential street. His face was bunched into a scowl, an expression you hadn't seen his usually relaxed face make once all night.

"When I say I'm gonna fucking kill him, I mean it."

"I-it's fine," you said through chattered teeth.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Right off campus, it's not far from here." You gave him the address to your apartment building. "Oh shit, call Mikasa. She took me here and she's gonna wonder where I went."

He handed you his phone, and you found Mikasas name in his contacts. "Hello?" she picked up. "Hey, it's me, Y/N."

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I'm fine, Jeans taking me home." You heard a sigh on the other side of the line, followed by a string of laughter from Eren.

"Not like that, Floch splashed water all over me and I'm freezing, so he offered to take me home," you explained.

"He did what?" Eren yelled. You pulled the phone away from your ear to keep from going deaf. "Give the phone to Jean, now." You handed it to him. There was more yelling from the other end of the line, followed by a few "Mhms" from Jean. "Will do," he said, hanging up the phone.

"What was that all about?" you asked.

"Oh, just typical Eren. Telling me to kill him, then going into detail about how I should do it."

You laughed, a smile appearing back on your face. Jean pulled up next to your apartment building, getting out and opening the passenger side door for you. He was actually sweet when he wanted to be.

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping you out. "I'll see you next weekend, okay?"

You nodded. "Thank you, Jean," you said, walking to the door of your building and turning around to wave.

"Text me when you get up safe!" he yelled from the street.

"Will do!"

You slumped back into the lobby of your building, knowing you had to walk up 10 flights of stairs in your soaked clothes. When you finally got up, you took your key out of your bra and unlocked the door.

You started a shower, peeling off your wet clothes. A sigh escaped your lips as you settled into the hot water, the coldness that previously occupied your body disappearing. Standing there for a few minutes, you closed your eyes and basked in the feeling of the warmth against your skin.

The moment of zen was interrupted when you heard loud banging on your door. You reluctantly got out of the shower, pulling your hair into a bun and slipping on your favorite pink robe and some underwear. Who could be knocking at this time at night?

You hoped it wasn't your neighbors. They had two kids, and their mom was always asking you to babysit them at the most random times. The extra money was nice, but you definitely were not in the mood for all that right now. You unlocked the door and opened it. "Ms. Ayuzawa I-" You looked up to see Jean standing in your doorway.

"Ms. Ayuzawa, huh. You cheating on me already?" he joked.

"Jean? I thought you already left." You looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Well, I told you to text me when you got up safe, and when you didn't I realized you left your jacket in my car. It had your phone in it, so I thought you would want it back." he extended his arms out, handing it to you.

"Thank you," You replied. "But how did you know what apartment I lived in? And this building doesn't allow guests after 12."

"I may or may not have slipped the doorman some cash," he smiled.

You playfully rolled your eyes. "You couldn't have waited till tomorrow?"

"I didn't want you to think you lost your phone or something. Anddd, maybe I wanted to see where you live. Walking up 10 flights of stairs every day must suck. Nice robe by the way."

You looked down, quickly remembering what you were wearing. You snatched the jacket out of his hands, holding it to your chest in an attempt to cover yourself up.

"You don't have to worry about me," You said. "I can handle myself. How much did you give the desk guy?" You asked, turning back into your apartment. "Like, 80 bucks."

Eighty? He had said it so nonchalantly, but in your world, that was 7 hours of work. He lingered in your doorway, leaning against one of the sides and placing his hands over the top of the archway. He still wore the same short sleeve green t shirt, exposing every curve of his arms. 

"Come in," You said.

"Wow, Y/N, inviting me in already? I thought you said you weren't that type of girl," he joked, taking his shoes off.

You rolled your eyes at him again. "I'm not," you said, rummaging through your nightstand drawer. "The landlord gets mad if we stand around in the hallways, and I don't feel like dealing with him tonight." You pulled out a wad of cash from your drawer, extending it to him. "I only have 50 right now, but come by the shop tomorrow and ill give you the rest." He ignored it, walking right past you to sit down on the side of your bed where you stood.

"You don't have to pay me back, I was the one who decided to come up here. It's not a big deal anyway."

"I don't like to owe people things." You pushed the cash towards him again.

"Seriously it's fine."

"Seriously, take it."

Jean smiled. "I don't want your money," he slid back onto the bed a bit and paused for a moment, eyes roaming over your body. "So, why don't you pay me back another way?" He patted his lap, gesturing for you to come sit down. 

"You are so unfunny," you said, looking over at him. A new darkness had settled in his eyes as they looked up at you. 

He reached up to grab your waist, pulling you between his legs. "Who said I was joking?"

You froze again.

He pulled one of your legs over so that you were straddling his thigh, pushing your hips down onto his leg. Jean slowly ran his hands down your legs then slid them back up, like he was trying to feel every inch of them. He was barely touching you, but the feeling of his fingertips on your bare skin made you tense up.

"Something wrong?" He asked, stilling his hands and bringing his gaze back to your face. 

"Jean," you turned your head to the side, trying to think of what to say. You couldn't focus when he stared at you. He gently cupped your face, turning it back towards his. "Don't get all shy on me now." You felt him press his leg further between your thighs, applying more pressure to the fabric or your underwear. Wetness began to pool between your legs, and heat rushed to your face. He gently squeezed your face, pushing your cheeks up. His eyes roamed over your body, admiring you. The robe wasn't much of a cover-up, exposing your bare legs and neck. Fresh out of the shower, you weren't wearing a bra, and a few pieces of your wet hair fell on your face.

"You're cute when you're like this," he said.

"Like what?" you managed.

"When you're all flustered. Do I make you nervous or something?"

"I am not flustered."

He reached a hand up to the back of your neck, pulling your face to his. "Really? Seems like you are."  
He hovered there for a moment before leaning up to kiss you. You returned it for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Jean, I don't wanna be just another girl for you to toy with," you said, placing your hands on his shoulders to put some distance between the two of you.

"What, I can't kiss you?"

"You know what I mean," You replied.

"Fine. How about we just kiss then," he suggested. I won't try to hook up with you or anything like that."

"Just kissing?" you asked.

"Just kissing." He sounded genuine, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise.

He leaned up to take your mouth with his own, and you eagerly returned favor. The sweet taste of his gum from before was missing, but the taste of his tongue was still intoxicating. He let go of your face, slipping his hands underneath your robe go hold your hips, fingertips sliding under the elastic of your underwear.

You felt a wave of desire wash over you as his thigh rested against your core. You began to softly rock your hips against him, and his hands moved in sync with you. He moved one hand up to grasp the nape of your neck and began to trail kisses down your jaw.

He left wet kisses all over your neck, sure to leave bruises the next day but you didn't care. You let out a soft moan and tilted your head to the side to give him more access. He began kissing more roughly, grazing his teeth against your supple skin. The feeling of his tongue gliding across your neck only intensified the heat building between your thighs.

You pressed his head to your neck, running your fingers through his soft brown hair. Jeans hands' pace on your hip quickened, rocking your hips against him faster.

Somehow he made it feel like a lot more than just kissing. Your pleasure heightened every time his leg pressed against you, and you began to move faster, letting out soft moans. He slipped a hand into the bottom of your robe, tracing his index finger down the indent of your back.

"Fuck" you whispered. You felt him smile against your neck, hands trailing down to your ass. You didn't know if it was how long it had been since you hooked up with someone or him, but your body was sensitive to every one of Jean's touches.

He reclined back onto the bed, pulling you with him and adjusting so that you straddled both of his legs. His kisses returned to your lips as he wrapped a hand around your neck, pressing his fingertips into the sides. You moaned into his mouth at the sudden forcefulness, forming a light grip on his hair. You bit his lip softly, causing him to let out a soft groan. He moved to pin you below him, grabbing your hands from his hair and pinning them above your head with one hand. 

He pulled away, looking down at you with lustful eyes. You were pinned against the bed with your robe pushed up, exposing your legs and underwear. He released his grasp on your neck and wrists, getting up from over you. You whined at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?" you asked, sitting up on the tops of your elbows.

"I need a break," he replied.

"Why?"

"If you keep pulling my hair like that, I won't be able to do this 'just kissing' thing." he made air quotes with his fingers. His bangs were ruffled, and he stood above you with half-lidded eyes. 

For once, he looked like the flustered one.

"What's wrong? Can't handle me?" you teased, grinning to yourself.

"No, I think it's the other way around," he said, kneeling back over you. He wrapped his hand around your neck again, tighter this time. You began to regret your earlier remark. 

"You said you don't wanna be toyed with," Jean whispered lowly in your ear. "But that's exactly what I want to do to you." 

You looked up and him and gulped as a sinister look flooded his eyes. "Why don't," he paused, trailing his free hand down to your underwear. "You.." he pressed a finger against the damp fabric, lightly trailing it up and down. The sensation drove you crazy. "...tell me what you want."

You attempted to close your legs, but his kept yours pinned apart. You whined and kept your mouth closed, not wanting to answer. "Just admit it," Jean smirked down at you. He added another finger, sending a chill down your entire body.

"Admit what?" you asked, although you already knew what he wanted you to say.

"That you want me to do more to you than just kissing."

You looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"Use your words sweetheart."

Your body ached for more, and you paused for a moment, trying to collect yourself. Although he didn't make it easy. The grip on your wrists, the nicknames, all of it. Finally, you gave in. "I want you to touch me," you answered, turning your head away.

"Oh, but I'm already touching you. Why don't you be more specific? And look me in the eyes when you say it."

You knew your answer wasn't good enough for him, but you wished it was. You tried not to squirm beneath him, reluctantly turning your head back towards his gaze. 

"I want you to fuck me," You replied.

A grin spread across his face. "Good girl."

He let go of your neck, moving to take off his belt. "You know," he said, grabbing your wrists and pulling them towards him. "If there's one standard I have for my employees," he wrapped the belt around your wrists, tying it in a way that resembled handcuffs. "It's obedience." he pulled the strap through the buckle, tightening it. 

Your eyes rapidly flickered between your wrists and his face. "Oh don't look so scared," he cooed, sliding you back onto your bed. "I'm gonna take real good care of you." Your breathing became staggered, and you watched as he tied the end of the belt to the headboard. You tugged at it to see how tight it was, and gulped when you realized you couldn't move. 

Jean leaned over you and slowly untied your robe, taking off the silk tie that held it closed. It exposed your torso and breasts, and he wrapped the silk around your eyes and tied it. You usually would've tried to cover yourself up, but you couldn't. You couldn't see and you couldn't move. The control he had was intimidating, but at the same time, it made you press your legs together in anticipation.

The brunette trailed kisses down your neck and collarbone, stopping to lightly kiss your breasts. He grasped one in his hand, sucking on your nipple. His tongue trailed back and forth against the sensitive bud, making you moan. The sensation made the sensitivity in your whole body increase, and when he pressed two fingers to your clothed sex, you moaned out his name.

He continued kissing all over your body, slowly slipping his fingers inside your underwear, making you curse. He traced his fingertips up and down your slit, the building wetness allowing them to glide up and down easily. He applied more pressure, teasing your sensitive bud. "Fuck, Jean," you moaned, and you felt the vibration of his laughter against your chest. 

Your head pressed back into your pillow as he slipped a finger inside of you, then another. The pads of his fingers curled against your walls, hitting the perfect spot. You desperately wanted to grab his hand and make him speed up, but you couldn't.

His pace was slow and teasing, and your body ached for more. He slowly slid down between your thighs, removing his hand from inside you. Hooking a finger underneath your underwear, he slid them down and took them off. 

"Fuck," Jean muttered to himself looking up at you. He hovered between your legs, not touching you. You whined and pressed your hips up towards him, desperate for more. "Be patient princess," he said, pinning you back down. He stayed there for a few moments, admiring you. Your wrists tugged slightly at the restraints, and your mouth was gaping open a bit. After what felt like forever, he lightly trailed the tip of his tongue up your pussy, watching you struggle.

"Jean, please," you breathed. He obliged, licking and diving deeper. He slowly flicked his tongue back and forth against your clit.

"Holy shit," you moaned.

"You're being pretty loud sweetheart," he said, crawling back on top of you. He grabbed your underwear and slowly balled them up. "We wouldn't want Ms. Ayuzawa next door to hear you, now would we?"

You shook your head, and watched as he placed them into your mouth, muffling you. Now you couldn't even speak, and the only thing you could do was feel him. Jean slid back down between your legs, leaving more kisses down your body as he went. He easily slung your legs over his shoulders, hooking his arms around the sides of and resting his hands on your stomach.

He picked up where he left off, making you moan into the fabric of your panties and toss your head back. He mercilessly sucked on your clit, watching you writhe beneath him. 

Two of his fingers pressed back into you, your walls tightening around them as you neared your orgasm.

Your thighs pressed against the sides of his head, pulling him in closer. Muffled moans filled the room as you grabbed bedsheets above your head, trying to find any kind of stability as your orgasm washed over you. You closed your eyes, back arching against the bed as you came.

Jean flicked his eyes up from your pussy, watching you come. His tongue cleaned up the wave of wetness from your orgasm, licking it up. He gently kissed the inside of your thighs as you caught your breath, and sat up to wipe his face off. He hovered over you, taking off your blindfold as he licked his fingers clean. He removed the gag and untied your wrists, watching as you lay there with your chest heaving up and down.

"I think that's payment enough," he said, slipping his belt back on like it wasn't just used as bondage.

You slowly sat up, pulling your robe back closed. Your wrists had a few marks on them from the belt being so tight, but besides that they were fine. You stood up hesitantly, legs still weak from your orgasm. 

"That good?" Jean smiled, coming over to help you up.

"Oh shut up," you said, tapping his arm lightly.

He turned towards you and picked up one of your hands, placing it in his own.

"Look, Y/N. I'm not as much of a player as everyone makes me out to be." He looked to the side for a moment. Was he nervous?

"I actually like you, and I'm not just trying to mess with you."

"I must be really special then," you teased, walking him to the door. You swore you could see a slight blush spread across his face. "But seriously, thank you. For taking me home, for the job, everything. And I like you too." 

Jean smiled, leaning down to kiss you goodbye. "Goodnight, Y/N. I'll see you next weekend. "Goodnight, see you!" You waved goodbye to him down the hall and finally got back to your long-awaited shower.


	2. office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> office antics. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the best experience, play at the **  
> 1\. Are you that somebody by Aaliyah  
> 2.Just a Lil Bit by 50 cent  
> 3\. Smack that by Akon  
> 4\. Broken Clocks by SZA

The week following the race had dragged by unbelievably slow. It seemed that your professors had all come to some type of agreement to simultaneously assign as mass of work, and too many all nighters of studying fueled only by coffee had left you exhausted. It was only Thursday night, and you felt like the week would never end. 

You laid your head down on your desk and sighed, closing your eyes for a moment and allowing yourself to drift off. More often than you would've liked, you felt your mind wander off to your encounter with Jean, and hard as you tried to focus, something about him was enticing. You turned your head towards the bed, thinking about what had happened just a week ago. 

You sat up, trying your best to push the thoughts out of your mind, as once again, Jean had some type of lingering control. Whether it was the way he made you freeze, your body, or your thoughts, he had a hold over you. It wasn't something you particularly disliked, but it was something you wanted to change. You worked for him after all, so you had to find a way to compartmentalize your thoughts about him. 

You looked back down at your work, the reading packet assigned by your Biology professor staring back at you. A yawn escaped your lips as your eyes begin to droop, a wave of tiredness washing over you. You looked up at the clock above your desk, reading 9 PM. The sleepless nights were starting to catch up with you, so you decided to take a break. As you plopped down on your bed, you felt your stomach growl. 

Through all of the studying, you hadn't had anything to eat for dinner. You reluctantly sat up, dragging your feet over to your mini fridge. It's insides were bare, the empty bright white walls staring back at you. You sighed, retreating back to your bed and taking out your phone. You had enough money in your account that you could order takeout, but not enough to afford both food and the lab fee you had due tommorow. 

You laid down and closed your eyes, guessing it was sleep for dinner that night. As you began to drift off, there was a knock at the door. 

You opened it to see Kenny, the doorman at your building standing in the hallway. He held a white styrofoam box in his hands, wrapped up in a clear plastic takeout bag. 

You looked down at the box in confusion. "This is for you," he said, extending it out to you. It smelled of something like a Royal farms, and you hesitantly took the box out of his hands. It was warm to the touch, and a receipt was stapled on the outside of the bag with the price crossed out. 

"Where did you get this?" You asked, looking up at him. "And why are you giving it to me?"

"Just consider it a gift."

"From who?"

"Im not supposed to say. Have a good night miss."

You tilted your head to the side as you watched him turn and leave down the hall, heading towards the staircase. You closed your door, taking the box to your desk and setting it down. As you began to untie the bag, your phone rang. 

"Hello?" You answered. It was a number you didn't recognize. 

"Y/N? It's Jean."

"Oh, hi," you perked up. 

"I was just calling to ask if you got what I sent you."

You pressed the phone between your ear and your shoulder, opening the bag. Inside the box there was a few pieces of fried chicken, along with some kind of salad. You slowly realized it was the "gift" Kenny was talking about. 

"Jean," you smiled. "You did not."

"I did," he replied. 

"Wait, how did you get my number? And how did you know I wanted food?"

"Mikasa gave it to me, and Mr.— Kenny was it? He told me you hadn't left all day today, so I assumed you were staying in studying and could use something to eat."

"You are such a stalker," You teased, picking up a piece of chicken and taking a bite. "Holy shit. Is this from that Korean fried chicken place in the city?"

"You like it?" 

Between your hunger and the quality of the food, you definetly liked it. 

"Yeah I-" You paused for a moment before something dawned on you.

"Jean, did you pay the doorman off again? And how much was this food? Pretty sure I remember specifically telling you I could take care of myself."

"Maaaybe," he cooed. You could feel his smile through the phone. 

"Oh my god."

"What, I can't be nice?"

"No, you can't be. How much?"

He chuckled. "I'll see you tommrow, Y/N" he said, hanging up the phone without another word. 

What was running through this boys mind? Stalking you, buying things for you. In in the back of your mind you resented that he had ignored you, but in a way, it was sweet. You smiled, placing your phone on the desk and sitting back down. You happily enjoyed the food, and thought maybe letting Jean spoil you one time wasn't so bad. 

That was until the next morning rolled around. When you left your building to walk to class, a voice called out to you. "Y/N!" a brunette freckled boy shouted, his head sticking out of a black Camaro SUV. You wondered why he would be calling you. As you approached the car, he got out to open the passenger side door for you. You looked at him confusedly. 

"Y/N L/N right? I'm here to pick you up."

"Oh, I think you've got the wrong person, but thank you," you said, turning to walk in the opposite direction. 

"You match Mr. Kierstein's description ma'am."

You whipped your head around to face him. "Kirstein?" you asked. You wondered if it was who you thought it was.

"Yes ma'am. Jean Kirstein," he answered. You stared back at him in disbelief. Had he sent someone to take you to school?

"Oh, it's okay, please tell him I said I'm fine on my own."

"But miss, it's raining." 

"It's fine," You insisted, gesturing to your umbrella. "And you don't have to call me ma'am, just Y/N is fine."

You turned back to continue your walk to campus. A few minutes later, you noticed the same black car trailing behind you. You looked back at it, and it stopped. You kept walking, and it moved forward. Was he following you? You walked up to the car, knocking on the window. "Tell Jean I'll see him tonight, and to stop being such a stalker." you said before turning back. 

When you arrived on campus, it wasn't very busy due to the rain. You walked up the stairs of the science building, which housed your 9 AM chemistry class. It was by far your hardest class, and it didn't help that it was early in the morning, but today was a lab day, which was the part of Biochem that you actually liked. "Hey, Y/N," Your professor greeted as you walked through the door. 

Professor Hange stood in the front of the room behind a desk, lab coat and goggles already on. You greeted them back before going to put your own lab attire on, pulling a white coat and fastening the buttons around your clothes. You carefully pulled a pair of goggles over your head and tightened them. A smile spread across your face, you were back in your element. The lab was fairly easy, just working with some liquids and pipettes while recording chemical reactions. 

You waved goodbye to Hange as you fininished up your experiment, and it was Friday so you only had one more class before work. African American studies had been the course you chose as your elective, and it brought some cheerfulness to your otherwise strict courseload. You listened diligently as the proffessor spoke, rain tapping lightly against the window next to you. 

When the class let out, it had began to pour. You stood under the awning in the front of the building, waiting for the rain to stop. The sky continued its heavy downpour for ten more minutes, and you watched as everyone with a car left one by one, leaving you there alone. You picked up your cell phone to call your best friend, Historia. 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"Historia, are you busy right now?" you asked. 

"Yeah sorry Y/N, Ymir and I are at soccer practice."

"But it's raining right now."

"Coach had us do indoor weight training. What's up?" 

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home. It's pouring and i'm stuck at the history building."

"I'm really sorry, our practice doesn't end for two more hours."

"It's okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!"

You sighed, slumping down against the wall. You only had a few hours of free time before you had to go to Jeans office, then to the Vipers race after that, and you didn't want to spend them sitting outside in the cold rain. 

"Miss!" A familiar voice yelled. You looked up to see the black Camaro from before. "Do you need a ride home? The rains not supposed to let up for another hour."

You didn't want to take another favor from Jean, but honestly it sounded like your best option. You got up, grabbing your backpack, and got in the car. It smelled like fresh mint, and the interior was in perfect condition. 

"Would you like a piece of gum?" the boy driving asked. 

"Uh, no thank you. But thank you," you replied. 

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"What's your name?" You asked. 

"Marco."

"So, how do you and Jean know eachother?"

"I've know him for since we were kids, and I've worked for him for a while."

"Oh cool, what do you guys do?" 

"I'm the vice president of his company."

Company? Jean had a company? And the vice president was spending his time driving you around?

"Wow, that sounds cool." You smiled as he pulled up in front of your apartment, unbuckling his seatbelt to open the door for you. 

"Oh no, it's fine." you interrupted, getting out of the car. "Thank you so much for the ride." 

You turned the key to your apartment, walking in and plopping down on the bed. What the hell was Jean up to? You only had known him for a week, and he had already given you food, rides, a job....

Your mind flashed to your shift tonight. The clock on the wall read 3 PM, so you had an hour before you had to leave. You slid under the covers of your bed, hoping to get some rest before your day continued on. 

The familiar sound of your phone ringing pulled you out of your sleep. It was Jean. 

"Hello?" You answered, rubbing your eyes. 

"Forget about me?" 

You looked at the time. It was 5 PM. 

"Shit, sorry." You said, jumping up from the bed to get ready. 

"Late on your first day, Y/N?" he teased. "You know what I say about obedience, I don't wanna have to punish you for that."

You could feel his smirk through the phone. 

"Do you have to make a sexual joke out of everything, Jean?"

"Who said it was a sexual joke, I'm just talking about professionalism."

You rolled your eyes, pulling your shoes on and fixing your hair. "I'll be there in 10," you replied. 

"See you soon, princess." he said, hanging up. Why was he always hanging up before you could finish talking? 

You grabbed your keys and tool bag as you ran out of the door, and thankfully, the rain had stopped. The walk to his building was shorter than you expected, and you stood in front of it, staring up at all the stories. You had passed the building a million times when you were walking, and you and your friends called it "The big blue building", in reference to all the blue one-way windows that covered the front. You never thought you would actually go in, let alone to work there. You walked inside, the familiar scent of fresh mint greeting you. 

"Uh, I'm looking for Mr. Kirstein," you said, walking up to the front desk.

"Name?"

"Y/N L/N"

"Top floor."

The desk lady gestured at the elevators opposite to the doors. There were two of them, two working ones, which was two more than you had in your building. You extended a hand to press the "up" button, the other holding your bag. You wondered what Jean would need you to fix in a building as nice as this. The elevator dinged at the top floor, the doors opening to let you out. You stepped out into the hallway, three large doors looking back at you. You peered at the name tags on the wall. Ackerman, wasn't that Mikasa's last name? Bott, and finally, Kirstein. You knocked on the door, grasping your bag in your hands. 

You were greeted by a familiar face when the door opened, and looked up to see Marco on his way out. 

"I'll be back with that paperwork," He said, back turned into the room. "Oh, hey, Y/N."

You returned his greeting as he left and back down the hallway to another office. You took a deep breath, the feeling of nervousness creeping up your body as you entered the room. 

It was a large open space, with the entire back wall being a window. The view outside was beautiful, showing the entire city of Shiganshina. You could see your campus in the distance, now filled with people since the storm had stopped. The sun parted the clouds, illuminating the whole room, and on the right side there was a grey futon pressed against the wall, surrounded by 2 black file cabinets. 

Directly across was Jeans desk, where he sat with his feet up on the table. It was dark oak wood, the front being closed off, and you were surprised he would put his feet up on something that seemed so expensive. His eyes were doing their usual staring at you, but you had already decided you weren't going to be intimidated by him this time, you were at work. 

"You gonna come in, or just stand in the doorway staring?" he smiled. 

You rolled your eyes, walking in. Placing your things down on the couch, you sat down. Jean had on black dress pants with a white button up shirt that was rolled up over his elbows. He removed his feet from the desk to sit normally, and you couldn't help but notice how his arm muscles strained against his shirt every time he moved. His hair was styled into his usual mullet, the golden brown locks flowing perfectly around his chiseled face. Did he have to look so attractive all the time?

"Sorry for being late," you said. You looked a little more casual than him, sporting a black fitted turtleneck and blue mom jeans. He was quiet for a moment as his eyes scanned over you. "So what am I working on today?" you asked, breaking the silence. 

"Well, my cars in good condition so I guess nothing." Nothing? Then what reason did he have to schedule you today?

"Um, okay how about anything in the building? Are all the systems working fine? I'm sure I could figure out how to work with other things." 

You were confident in your abilities, and when your refrigerator broke down a couple months ago and you didn't have money to buy a new one, you found that most appliances and mechanical things weren't so different from cars. 

"Well, everything's fine for right now. Why don't you come sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. You got up from your place at the couch, walking over to him. 

"Then what should I do all shift today?" you asked, settling into the seat. 

"I was thinking I could get to know you a bit," he said, propping his elbows up on the desk and resting his head in his hands. You have him a questioning look. 

"I'm here to work, I have to do something besides just sit around and talk."

"I think sitting and talking is just fine." He stretched his arms out behind him, resting his palms on the back of his head. 

A small sigh parted your lips. "Jean, I don't want you to pay me for doing nothing, or just to have around. And I already owe you from the food you sent me last night. And whatever you paid Mr. Kenny to stalk me. Oh, and the ride Marco gave me today."

"Those were gifts."

You gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, I appreciate it, but no more gifts. I told you I don't like feeling like I owe people things."

You prided yourself on being independent, and everything about your budding relationship with Jean was the opposite of that. 

"Fine," he replied. "How about you just accept what Ive already given you, and think of them as thank you's for the other night."

"That makes me sound like a prostitute," you joked. 

"Not the hooking up, the company."

You raised your eyebrows. He said he genuinely liked you at the end of the night, but something in the back of your mind told you he was just being courteous. Then again, you hadn't actually done anything for him, and he didn't ask for anything else after he finished. 

"Do you mean that, or are you just saying that to try and get in my pants again?" you teased. 

His voice stopped being so flirtatious, taking on a more serious tone. "Y/N, I mean it." He reached across the desk, taking your hand in his and squeezing it gently. He had a sincere look in his eyes as they stared deeply into your own, and the usual smug look on his face had dwindled away. All week you had been building an image of him in your mind as a player you needed to push away, but now you considered that maybe you were letting trust issues get the best of you. He placed a soft kiss to the back of your hand, and you felt the worrisome thoughts begin to fade away. 

The moment was interrupted when the intercom machine on his desk beeped. 

"Mikasa?" Jean asked, pressing the speaker button. 

"Hey Jeanboy, a package is here for you," she replied. 

You let out a soft laugh. Jeanboy?

He pressed the button again to speak. "Mikasa I thought I told you to stop calling me that." You could see his face scrunch up a bit, and you smiled. 

"Yeah, whatever." Mikasa replied. "Just go downstairs and pick it up whenever you're ready."  
She ended the call. 

"Jeanboy?" you laughed, covering your mouth with your hand. 

"Don't call me that," he scoffed. 

"But it's suchhh a cute nickname."

"Too bad, don't care." You looked up at him, grinning. 

"Is the Jean Kirstein embarrassed?" 

"No," he said, running a hand through his hair. Your eyes trailed over to his exposed arms, a feeling of desire creeping up your body. You got up from your seat, walking over to his side of the desk. You pushed yourself up to sit on the edge, watching as his eyes flickered over you. 

"No? Then why are your ears so red?" you said, extending a hand to push his hair up.

***  
Sitting closer to him, you noticed the faint smell of a saccharine cologne, and the freshly shaved stubble on his face. You cupped his face in your hand, turning him towards you. He stiffened a bit as your thumb grazed lightly over his skin. You stared down at him, looking at the way his white button up hugged his chest in the perfect way. You ran your hand down his neck, trailing your fingertips over his broad shoulders. He sat still in silence as you continued your ministrations. 

"Something wrong?" You asked. "I thought we were supposed to be talking." You bit your lip slightly, continuing to stare at him. 

"Go ahead and take it off while you're at it," he teased. 

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are we gonna talk, or are you just gonna keep eye fucking me?"

You smiled, getting down from the desk and standing in front of him. "Not everything is about you Jean," you said, climbing onto his lap. 

"Seems like it is."

You shifted your weight down on him, and he reached up to hold your hip. 

"No touching," you said, grabbing his wrists and placing them on his sides, holding them there for a few seconds before letting go. He tilted his head to the side, giving you a confused look. 

"We're just talking, remember?"

"Okay," he said, squinting skeptically at you. "Tell me about your week then."

"You seriously wanna hear me talk about DNA and molecules? Isn't that a little boring compared to all this?" you said, turning to look around his office. 

"Well, if it's you talking about it I wanna hear." 

You smiled at his amiability. "Well, today we had a lab day," you said, running your hands over his chest. "And I did some stuff with measuring and data." You unbuttoned the first pair of buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck and collarbone. "And then," You leaned in closer to him, watching as his eyes scanned down your shirt and breasts. The turtleneck was tight fitting, and exposed every curve of your body. "Are you listening to me?" you said, placing your pointer and index finger under his chin and tilting his head up. 

"Uh y-yeah." he managed. You looked down at him, his fingers grasping the edge of his chair. 

"You okay, Jean?" You asked, acting as if you couldn't feel the stiffness in his pants. You leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to the top of his ear, then trailing a few more down his jaw. The roughness of his stubble pressed against your lips as you went, and you paused at his lips, hovering centimeters from them. His hazel eyes flickered down to your mouth then back up to you, a small stutter coming from his lips. "Did you wanna ask me something, Jeanboy?" His mouth gaped open a bit, as if he didn't know what to say. Seeing him flustered for once only made you want him more. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"Wow Jean, I didn't know you were such a gentleman." You shifted, moving your hips ever so slightly against him. 

"Please," he added. Your lips met his own, kissing him softly and running your hands through his hair. Soon after the kiss became more hungry, your hands sliding down to unbutton the bottom of his shirt. You moved to kiss his neck, his breath shakily pressing against the skin of your ear. You slowly slid off of him, lips unlatching from his skin. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, looking up at you as you stood up. His brown hair was disheveled, a few wispies in the front sticking to his forehead. "Well, you asked what Ive been doing all week," you answered, pausing for a moment. "I may or may not have been thinking about you." A smile spread across Jean's face. 

"And," you added, pausing again. 

"And...." he responded. You placed your palms on his thighs, bending down a little so you were at eye level. 

"I've been thinking about how to pay you back for last week."

"Y/N, I told you you don't have to pay me back for anything," he insisted. 

You knelt down, sliding your hands up his thighs, fingertips pressing into the fabric of his pants.

"And I told you, I don't like to owe people," you said, unbuckling his belt. Jean's eyes widened a bit, watching as you unbuttoned his pants and grabbed the zipper, undoing it slowly. You hooked two fingers in the belt loop of his pants and pulled them down, watching as he lifted his hips up to make it easier for you to take them off. "Eager, are we?" You teased. 

He groaned as you slid a hand over his clothed erection, slowly running your fingers up and down. You pushed the bottom of his shirt up, exposing the defined lines of his abs. Sliding your hand in the waistband of his underwear, you pulled them down to reveal his hardened length. 

"Jean? " Marco yelled, knocking on the door. The two of you exchanged glances, quickly scrambling to hide under the desk. Jean wheeled his chair in, hoping he would just drop the papers off and leave. Marco came in with his usual bright smile, and sat down on the the futon. "Okay so," He began to read through the stack of papers, and as it dawned on both of you that he wouldn't leave for a while, an idea popped into your head. 

You placed your hands on Jeans knees and lightly ran your hands up legs, listening as he sucked in a sharp inhale. He quickly glanced down at you as you planted kisses along the inside of his thighs, working your way up to the base of his cock. He pursed his lips together as you wrapped your fingers around him, trying not to make any noise. You began to slowly stroke him, and he didn't object. His grip on his chair tightened even more, and it looked as if he could've broken it. The soft groans that parted his lips and the risk of being caught by Marco only made you want more. 

You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and he stifled a moan, a hefty cough leaving his throat.  
"Are you okay, Jean?" Marco asked. He nodded hastily. "You look a little sick, your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine I just-" You wrapped your tounge around his tip, gently swirling it around and slurping. Jean brought his hand up, making a fist and lightly hitting it against the desk. He cleared his throat, silently cursing to himself. Marco looked at Jean with concern on his face. "Where's Y/N?" he asked. 

"She- she uh she went to the bathroom," Jean replied. 

"Really? I just came from the one up here and I didn't see her."

"The one on the third floor, I told her it was the nice one with you know, the bidet and the big mirror."

"Oh okay, well I'll leave these here," Marco said, sitting the stack of papers on the desk. "And take some Tylenol or something man, you look like you just went on another one of your benders."

You slid him further back in your mouth, flattening your tongue against his dick. He roughly pressed a hand against his forehead, fingers digging in his hair. 

"Th-thanks Marco," he managed. The freindly brunette turned to leave, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he left, you picked up your pace. "Fuck," Jean moaned, picking his hands up to run them through your hair.

You pulled back, keeping your hand wrapped around the base of his cock. "I thought I said no touching," you said slyly. 

"So you wanna be in charge today huh?" He asked, looking down at you. 

"Maybe I do."

You kept your eyes locked on his, lightly running the end of your tounge across the sensitive tip of his cock. 

"Holy shit," he moaned, leaning his head back. You took him back into your mouth, a pitchy moan escaping his lips. 

"I never thought you would be so whiny, Jean," you teased, smiling up at him. 

"I-I'm not," he replied. 

"Really?" You looked up at him, tilting your head slightly. His face was flushed red and he was breathing shakily, his cock rock hard. You had him in your grasp both figuratively and literally. 

You continued stroking him with three fingers, teasing him further. Leaning down, your lips hovered right above the tip of his cock as you opened your mouth slightly, still staring up at him. He shuddered at the feeling of your breath against is dick, trying not to push your head down. His eyes looked at you pleadingly, and you bit your lip slightly. 

"Please," he breathed. 

"Please what?" 

"Please, just put it in your mouth, no more teasing please," he begged. 

You obliged, happy with his obedience and took him back into your mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling, small whines of your name escaping his lips. His hips bucked into your mouth making you gag slightly, but you took his length farther into your throat eagerly as your hands began to move in sync with your mouth. Jean grabbed onto the desk in front of you, the sounds of him trying to stifle his moans making you press your legs together. 

He let go of the wood, hands hovering around your head and pressing into fists in attempt not to touch you. You reached a hand up to grab his wrist, placing it on top of your head. He eagerly ran his fingers through your hair, gently bobbing your head up and down as the spit pooling in your mouth made your lips glide easily. His cock twitched in your mouth, and you knew he was close. His grip on your hair tightened as his leg shook, a string of curses leaving his mouth. You kept up your pace as he came into your mouth, swallowing all of his release. 

Jean leaned his head back, breathing heavily. "Holy fucking shit," he breathed, untangling his fingers from your hair. You looked up at him satisfiedly, his face still flushed red. 

"I guess we're even now," You said, pulling his pants up from his ankles before standing up. 

He looked up at you. "Maybe I don't wanna be even," Jean replied, his hand snaking around your waist. He pulled you back into a hungry kiss and you returned it, climbing back into his lap. Your tounge slid between his lips as his hands roamed your body, moving to unbutton your pants. You quickly stood up to pull them off, and he did the same, wrapping his hands around your hips and pushing you back against his desk roughly. He paused for just a moment to push the papers Marco had brought off off the hard surface before laying you back on it, his silver chain hanging over your face. 

You grabbed the bottom of your shirt to take it off, the cold wood of the desk pressing against your back. Your arms looped around Jean's neck, pulling him in closer. When you began to take his shirt off, he pulled away for a moment, looking down at you. His hands slid underneath your arms, easily picking you up from the desk and putting you back on your feet. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, a confused expression on your face.

"I don't want our first time to be on a desk," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Okay," you said, putting your shirt back on. The expression on your face was calm, but on the inside your heart flushed at his words. You pulled yourself together, pulling your clothes back on and fixing your hair. 

"We have a few hours until the race starts," he said, reaching a hand tour to your face. He swiped his thumb across your lip, cleaning it up before buckling his belt. Jean walked over to the window, looking out at the sun setting over the horizon and sitting down on the ground. He patted the ground next to him, and you walked over, sitting down next to him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "I want to know all about you," he said. "Where you're from, your friends, why you chose Biochem, all of it." 

You leaned your head against his chest, smiling up at him. The golden sun illuminated the room, making brown his hair and lashes look even more defined.

You spent the next few hours telling him all about yourself, but failed to notice he never did the same, keeping the questions only about you. 

You still didn't know, who exactly was Jean Kirstein?


	3. smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug use (marijuana, alcohol)  
> Driving under the influence  
> Mentions of sexual assault  
> Sexual harassment   
> Violence, blood  
> NSFW and angst

Whisky grey clouds of smoke drifted across your vision, flowing out abundantly before slowly fading into a sparse flood of wisps. The bitter smell of weed entered your nose, senses flashing to the last time you had smoked back in high school. Jean pinched the freshly rolled blunt between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers. He brought the burning grey paper to his lips, softly closing them around the edge and taking a deep inhale. Small lines of smoke poured from the glowing orange embers on the opposite end as he pulled the paper away from his mouth, letting out a deep exhale. He tilted his head back a bit, exposing the defined lines of his neck as he pushed the smoke back out of his throat. 

"Easy enough, right?" he asked, extending the blunt out to you. You gave him a blank stare, eyes flickering down to his hand. 

"I still don't get it," you admitted, carefully taking it from his fingertips. It had been ages since you smoked weed, the last time having no effect on you when you tried it at a high school party and quit after a particularly violent coughing fit. 

"Look," he said, taking the blunt out of your hand. He brought his hand to your face, slowly sliding it in your mouth as the wetness of the paper pressed against your parted lips. He kept his eyes locked on yours as you looked down at it, then back at him. "Now inhale." You quickly sucked in a breath, your cheeks pressing in as the ashy taste of smoke entered your mouth. "Now hold it for a few seconds," he said, slowly sliding the paper out from between your lips. You closed your mouth, pressing your lips together as a tingling sensation crept down your throat. It gradually turned into a burning feeling, immediately causing a string of hearty coughs as your body tried to push the harsh smoke out out. You began coughing hysterically, all the smoke trailing out of your mouth in small puffs. You placed your hand on your chest, attempting to calm yourself down but you couldn't. 

"Shit," Jean said, jumping up from his place on the floor. He ran over to the fridge next to his desk, pulling out a bottle of water and cracking the lid open for you. He pressed the tip of the bottle to your mouth as your hands eagerly clasped around it. Your fingers pressed into the plastic of the bottle, making it crinkle loudly as you rapidly sucked the water down. As fast as you were drinking, some of it dripped from the corner of your mouth and ran down your jaw. 

You slowly pulled the bottle away from your mouth, chest rising up and down as you took deep breaths and tried to relax. Jean sat back down next to you, gently caressing your back as your breath steadied. He reached a hand up to your face, wiping the water from the corners of your mouth and neck with his thumb.

"Im sorry," you said, flushing with embarassment. When Jean asked if you wanted to smoke, you accepted in hope it would calm your nerves before the race tonight. Instead, you now just felt more on edge than before. 

"Y/N," Jean said, continuing to trail his hands up and down your back. "You don't have to apologize." He gently ran his fingertips over your scalp, pulling you in closer and resting your head on his shoulder. "Seriously, the first time I smoked I completely greened out at Marco's, and he had to take care of me. So trust me, you have no reason to be embarrassed," he said with a small chuckle. "You don't have to try again if you don't want to."

His considerate words calmed you, washing away the feeling of unease in your core. "I do want to," you said, turning your head to look up at him. "I just don't know how, and it burns every time."

"Okay," he said, placing his hands on the floor to stand up. You watched as he approached his desk, opening a small wooden drawer with a silver handle. Picking up a slim green cylinder , he attached a whistle shaped silver container with brownish liquid in it. 

"Is that a dab pen?" you asked as he sat back down next to you. He pressed the small transparent button on the front, making it light up red. 

"Yeah, it's like smoking but it's vapor. Might be a little gentler on your lungs," he said, handing it to you. You took it from his hands, pressing the end of it between your lips. You paused, looking up at him as if you were waiting for further instruction. 

"Just inhale slowly, and hold it for a few seconds," he said, answering your questioning look. 

The pen softly crackled as you inhaled, a sweet- tasting vapor pressing against your tounge. You took a softer breath this time, taking the smooth vapor into the back of your throat and holding it. After a few seconds you pressed the air out, pursing your lips into an "o" shape and exhaling. 

"Is that it?" you asked, surprised at how much better it was. Jean nodded. 

"Pens are way easier for some people, plus they're way less work. Mikasa gave me that one," he explained. You inspected it further, twisting it between your fingers and watching as the honey- like substance flowed around inside the glass. You brought it back to your mouth, taking another deeper hit, then another, and another. 

"Slow down," he advised, taking the green stick from your hands. 

"Jean, I'm not a lightweight. Just because i'm smart dosent mean I don't party," you responded, placing a hand on his forearm. 

"Smoking weed isn't the same as drinking, especially when you don't know how it effects you."

"But I don't even feel anything yet."

He looked out the window, taking another hit of his own blunt. "That's how marijuana works, sometimes it kicks in 10 minutes or an hour after, it just depends on the person or the strain."

"Fine, but one more," you said, taking the pen back out of his hands. 

An hour later, you found yourself staring up at the ceiling of his office through half lidded eyes. You swore you could've counted all the little dots on each of the ceiling panels, but every time you tried you lost count. Jean laid back next to you, looking over as you as you stared into nothing. "Oh my god, Jean, we can't smoke weed at work," you said turning to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, each word coming out of your mouth slower than normal. "We're gonna get in trouble."

He chuckled softly, his reddened eyes looking over the details of your face. He was so close to you that he could notice how your eyelashes curled up and fanned out the most near the outer corner of your eye. He noticed the tiny red veins in your eyes, the way your hair perfectly suited your face, and even the way your lips pressed up as you were thinking. 

"Y/N, I own the company. I don't think we'll get in trouble." his voice was low and raspy, almost like he just woke up. It echoed through your ears, and right into the pit of your stomach. A smile spread across your face and your eyes scrunched up as you laughed.

"Oh yeahhh. I forgot about that," you giggled, rolling over closer to him. You could hear Jean's heart beating as you laid your head on his chest, his breaths making your head rise up and down. "You're stoned," he said, the vibration of his voice in his chest pressing against your face. 

"Am not," you replied, slinging an arm across his chest. He could feel your breath against his skin as you spoke, and wrapped his arm around you as you laid on him. You felt so calm with him, and if the two of you didn't have to go soon you probably would've fallen asleep right there on the grey carpet. Sighing, you closed your eyes as he pulled you in closer. 

"Jean," you asked, swinging your leg over his waist so you were laying on top of him. 

"Yes."

"How do you work here? Like — what do you dooo." You pressed a finger to his chest, poking at it.

"You know how some people get touchy when they're drunk? I think you're one of those, but when you're high," he laughed. 

"I just wanna be close to you," you said, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. The feeling of your breath against his skin turned wet as your tongue pressed against his neck, dragging from his collarbone to his jaw. You started kissing his neck, eliciting a small groan from him. 

"Y/N," he breathed, placing his hands on your shoulders and shifting you back. 

"I know you said you didn't want our first time to be on a desk, but this isn't a desk, it's the floor," you giggled. 

"I know that," he said, running his hands down to your waist. He looked up at you, squeezing the sides of your torso gently and rolling you off of him and back onto the floor. "Y/N, you're high, and I don't think you're yourself right now."

"I am, I am, I'm thinking the most clearly I ever have, like, in my whole entire life" you said, smiling at him. 

"Oh yeah?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Tell me what you did in class today then."

You looked up, squinting at him. "Hmmmmmmmmm. We, we uh." you paused for what felt like was a few seconds, but was really a minute. "Oh yeah, we did a chemistry experiment."

"Took you a while to remember that," he sighed, sitting up and leaning back on his elbows. He turned his wrist to check his watch, the time reading 9 PM. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked. 

"No, no I wanna go to the race," you said, sitting up. "I'm perfectly okay, I'll be fine."

He clasped his hand in yours, standing up and helping you off the ground. You expected to feel the familiar clumsiness of being drunk, but you didn't. You just felt good, like the feeling of the first sip of an iced coffee was imbedded in your brain. Jean grabbed his keys, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you walked out the door. You held onto his arm the whole way down the elevator, a giddy smile plastered on your face. The familiar lady at the front desk shot him a stare, rolling her eyes as the two of you walked out of the door. 

He led you to the edge of the block, walking around the corner into a garage. The bright lights and pale concrete walls stared back at you as the two of you walked to his car, footsteps echoing behind you. Jean walked around the black dodge, stopping to open the passenger side door for you. "Thank you, Jeanboy," you teased, ducking into the car. 

"You're welcome," he said, getting into the drivers seat. 

"No nickname?"

"What, you like it when I call you princess?"

"Maybe I do," you smiled. He started the car and pulled off, reaching a hand over to your thigh and lightly pressing his fingertips into the material of your blue jeans. He wore a few silver rings, including the usual snake one on his index finger. His hand slowly trailed up your leg, resting at the crease between your thigh and your torso. Heat crept up between your legs as he tightened his grip, his fingers inches away from your sex. You didn't know if it was the drugs or Jean, but the way he was caressing your leg with his index finger was driving you crazy. The skin on your thighs felt like it was on fire, and he was barely touching you. He stopped at a red light, shifting the car into park.

"Jean," you asked, leaning over the console. His hand rested on the gearshift, and your breast pressed against his knuckles. His eyes flickered down to you, then back to the light in front of him, keeping them glued on the road. "Yes," he answered, his grip on the stick tightening. "How much longer until we get there?" 

"About 10 minutes."

The edges of your mouth quirked into a small smile. "Oh," you cooed, shifting your arm from the armrest to his shoulder. He pulled of from the light, moving his hand back to the steering wheel. You traced your fingertips down his bicep, slowly trailing them down to his waist. "Y/N," he said, shifting a bit in his seat. 

"Why don't you focus on the road Jean," you said, clasping your hand around the silver buckle of his belt. He gasped softly, eyes fluttering down to your hand pressing against the cold metal of his belt buckle. "Okay," he breathed, his hands forming a white-knuckle grip around the steering wheel. 

You unbuckled your seatbelt, shifting onto your knees and leaning over him before undoing his belt and pulling the soft leather through the loops in his pants. Jean let out a shaky breath as you pressed a light kiss to his clothed cock, running your fingertips up and down his growing erection. He stopped at another traffic light, taking the opportunity to hastily unbutton his pants. You slid a hand underneath the flimsy fabric of his boxers, slowly wrapping your fingers around his dick, one by one.

"Fuck," he moaned, holding the steering wheel again and continuing to drive when the light turned green. You tightened your grip on him and leaned between his legs, gently spitting on his cock. He whined as the warmth of your saliva spread over the tip of his cock, running slowly down his shaft. 

You stroked him slowly, the spit allowing you to slide the head of his cock between your fingers easily. 

"Holy shit," he moaned, pushing his hips up towards your hand. He slowly began to lose focus on the road, his eyes sticking to yours as your rosy eyes looked up at him. 

You flattened your tongue against his cock, licking slowly from the base to the tip. His mouth gaped open as he gasped, causing the car to swerve to the side a bit. 

"Jesus," he whined, quickly pulling over to the side of the road. You took the tip of his cock in your mouth, knowing he liked it when you wrapped your tounge around it and slurped him up. His hands shakily met the top of your head, gently pushing his cock deeper in your throat. 

"Fuck, you just can't keep me out of your mouth can you," he breathed, beginning to bob your head up and down more aggressively. "Is this okay?" he asked as he began to move faster. 

You hummed in agreement, the soft vibration of your mouth pressing against his cock and making his legs twitch. You took him deeper in your mouth, gagging as he hit the back of your throat.

"Good girl," he moaned, his head pressing into the cushion of the seat behind him. Spit pooled in your mouth as you gagged, Jean's hands holding your head down. You licked the base of his shaft with your tounge, looking up at him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his moans grew louder. His words and the noises leaving his mouth only added to your growing arousal. 

You arched your back a bit, watching as Jean's eyes flickered over to your ass. He reached a hand over to hold it, slipping his fingertips beneath the material of your jeans. His other hand tightened its grip around your head as he pressed your head down roughly, your nose pressing against his pelvis. His cock hit the back of your tounge, making you gag again as spit ran down your chin from the corners of your mouth. You looked up at him as he rammed into your throat, a smirk spreading across his face. 

"You like choking on my cock, princess?" he asked, lifting your head up by your hair so you were at eye level. He stared at you with a smug look on his face, drinking in the image of you with mascara smreared around your eyes and your mouth gaping slightly open as saliva ran down your face. "Mhm," you nodded, reaching your hands down to stroke him. 

He grabbed both of your wrists with one hand, grasping them firmly. "Just your mouth, sweetheart," he smiled, dipping your head back down between his legs as you started to eagerly suck his cock. "Jesus, Y/N," he moaned, his hips stuttering against your mouth. His legs began to twitch, and you took him deeper into your mouth again. Small whines of your name parted his lips as he came into your throat, his head tilted back towards the black ceiling of his car. 

You sucked him through his release, hot cum spilling onto your tounge. You pulled off his dick and sat up, looking him in the eye as you stuck your tounge out before swallowing. Jean placed the back of his hand over his forehead, breathing shakily with small beads of sweat on his forehead. He reached a hand up to wipe the edges of your mouth off with his thumb, pressing softly against the soft flesh of your lip.

You sat back in your seat, opening the overhead mirror to fix yourself up. Reaching into your tote bag, you took out a small box of q- tips and pressed one between your fingers, using it to clean up the edges of your eyeliner and under your eyes. 

Jean sat slumped down in his seat, slowly pulling up his black dress pants and putting his belt back on for the second time. "You've got to stop doing that," he laughed. 

"Doing what," you smiled, leaning your head on his shoulder. 

"Doing that," he said, gesturing to his pants. "Putting your little soft hands all over me, touching me, It makes me feel like my skin is on fire," he admitted. "And I can't focus, especially when you touch my- shit, we're late," he said, glancing up at the clock on the dashboard. He ran a hand through his hair before shifting the car into gear and pulling away. Your grin grew wider as you finished fixing your hair in the mirror. Did you seriously fluster him that much?

A few minutes later, a large construction zone sat in front of the two of you, orange cones blocking off a mile long stretch of the city. Fluorescent street lights lined the edges of the street as Jean drove through, along with sidewalks that ran around each of the blocks. Tall, concrete buildings that had been abandoned towered over the street, except for a large open space where they had been demolished. 

You looked up through the sunroof at a large crane hanging over the street. As he turned a corner, there a large group of people standing on a bridge that stretched over the street and some on the rooftops. On the ground stood the teams and each of the racers, including all the people you had seen last week and an especially angry Levi. 

"What the hell Kierstein," Levi scowled as the two of you parked with the rest of the cars. He crossed his arms, shooting an angry look at Jean as the two of you got out of the car. 

"Do you know what time it is Jean? Your race is in 10 minutes, so get to the starting line." Connie and Sasha stood behind Levi laughing to themselves. You saw the rest of the familiar faces you knew, including Mikasa. 

"Y/N," Mikasa greeted, pulling you into a hug. She smelled like warm cinnamon and vanilla. "Here, Jean told me you're working for the Vipers now, so I got you one of these." She extended her arms out, giving you a dark green embroidered jacket that was the same as the ones they wore. You smiled, taking it from her hands and pulling on the soft cotton zip up. 

"Thank you," you smiled, bubbling with excitement for the race. 

"You're lucky Ackerman didn't kill you," Eren laughed, patting Jean on the back. "What took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, we just got a little choked up in traffic that's all," he replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. Your mouth gaped slightly open at his comment as you shot him a quick look, holding back a laugh. 

"Well, you're up in 5," Armin added. "Oh, and you're racing some dude from Marley, Bertholt Hoover I think."

"The giant dude?" Jean asked, gesturing above his head. Armin nodded. "I'll be fine then, I just have to hit the corners like I always do." He wrapped a hand around your waist, making you giggle. 

"Y/N, what's up with you?" Mikasa asked, stepping closer to your face. Her grey eyes inspected your own, tracing over the reddened whites of your eyes and dialated pupils. "Jean, what the hell did you do to her?" She raised an eyebrow at him, lightly punching him in the arm. 

"Nothing," he laughed. "She wanted to smoke, so we smoked."

"Jesus," she said rolling her eyes. 

"I'm fine, Mika," you said, holding onto her wrist and smiling at her through droopy eyes. 

She sighed. "Jean, do not take her in the car with you this time, all the lights out here are gonna trip her out."

He looked down at you, a small look of concern growing on his face. "She's right, Y/N, I don't want to freak you out." You turned towards him, your lips pressing into a small pout. "You can wait on top of the bridge, that's where the finish line is. And when I come in first, I'll be there to pick you up, okay?" He gave your hip a small reassuring squeeze. 

"Fine," you said, leaning into his chest and wrapping your hands around his waist. You closed your eyes, hugging him close and taking in the smell of his cologne. You figured he wasn't wrong about the touchiness thing, but you liked being close to him. 

He held you there for a few minutes talking to the rest of the team, his low voice in his chest vibrating agaist your face. 

"Okay, Y/N," he said, turning you around. "Stay with Sasha and Connie, they'll take you to watch."

"Okay," you said, dragging your words out again. 

"Hey, idiots," Jean said, gesturing to the pair fighting over a bag of chips. They turned to him with a confused expression. "Stay with Y/N at the bridge okay?" They nodded, and Sasha smiled, walking over to you. She linked her arm in yours. "Hey, Y/N! I haven't seen you since last week. You can call me Sash by the way." She was sweet and bubbly, and you were glad Jean had left you with her. 

They walked with you around the block and up a hill to the bridge. It was high up enough that you could see the whole course, and it was filled with people eager for the race to start . "Sooooo," Sasha said, poking a finger to your arm. "Are you and Jean like, dating?"

"Not really, but," you paused, turning to her. "Don't tell him I said this, but I really like him."

"Yeah, I could tell from the hickeys on his neck," she laughed, and you returned her smile. "He tries to put up this front, but honestly he's really sweet." You hummed in agreement. 

The three of you found a place in the middle of the archway, leaning on the edge of the railing. and looking out to the road. A small breeze passed by, pushing through your hair. "Hey Sash," you asked, turning back towards her. "What type of job do Jean and Mikasa have? I asked him earlier, but he didn't answer me."

"Honestly I don't know," she responded, running her hand along the edge of the railing. "But, one time we went out for drinks after a race, and he murmured some shit about chips. I thought he was talking about like potato chips, but then he said they were poker chips."

"Weird," you responded. 

"Yeah, and later that night him and Eren got into a fight about Mikasa's 'safety' or something. No clue what that was about."

You raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what all of that could even mean. Mikasa seemed fine from what you could tell. Your train of thought was interrupted by the sound of lounge engines revving, and you looked down to see Jean's black dodge and another baby blue BMW next to him. A tall brunette sat in the drivers seat with a nervous expression on his face, next to him a small blonde girl who was staring blankly out of the window. Your eyes scanned over to Jeans black car, the glow of the streetlights reflecting across the silver detailing. His eyes locked on yours, and you smiled down at him, waving. He watched as the wind blew through your hair, admiring you for a few seconds before stopping at the starting line andrew shooting you a wink. You blushed, taking your lip between your teeth slightly as the two cars got ready to start. 

The crowd electrified as the starting woman approached the two cars, standing between them. "Ready?" she asked, knocking on the windows. They both nodded, turning their full attention to the road. She raised both her arms up in the air, the silhouette of her fingertips pressing against the city skyline. 

Her arms dropped to her sides, and a cloud of exhaust pooled around her as the two cars sped off. You and Sasha ran to the other side of the bridge, watching the two cars speed underneath the arch and down the road. As they took the first left turn, Jean drifted around easily and passed Bertholt. They turned around the corner of a building, and you could only hear the sounds of them driving. After a few seconds, they re-appeared around the next corner with Marley in the lead. "Shit," Connie said, watching the two cars come neck and neck with eachother. Jean shifted the car into another gear, pressing on the gas. He drifted around the crane you had seen earlier, speeding past the other blue car. You and Sasha cheered, holding onto the railing as the race continued. Jean put some distance between him and Bertholt, coming around the last two turns before flying back under the bridge and coming to a stop as he won the race. 

Sasha grabbed Connie's hand, running to pull him back down to the street. "Y/N, you coming?" she asked, turning back to you. 

"Im gonna stay up here for a second," you replied. You were encompassed by everything around you, the adrenaline of the race, the cool breeze on your face, the view of the city. And being high didn't help either. You found yourself staring up at all the stars in the sky as everyone left, wondering exactly how many there were. 

After a few minutes, you felt a cold hand press against the small of your back, and turned expecting to see Jean. Instead, you saw the short red hair cut into the terrible haircut you knew all to well. 

"Floch?" you said, stepping away from him so he wasn't touching you anymore. He stepped back towards tou, trapping you between the railing and his body. 

"Long time no see. Y/N, Is it?"

Your face scrunched up as you looked at him, leaning back to try to put some distance between the two of you. You tried to step away from him, and having him so close to you made you want to crawl out of your skin. 

"What do you want," you said, pushing him away from you. "Last time I saw you you fucking drenched me."

"That was an accident, Y/N, promise. Snd you looked lonely up here all alone. No Jean today?"

"I'm fine by myself thanks. And he's right down there. So you can go now." Even the sound of his voice irritated you.

His eyes scanned over your face as you scowled up at him, sensing your disorientation and how blown your pupils were. 

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow you for a few minutes," he said, snaking a hand around your waist. You pushed him off, but his grip on you tightened. "Get off of me!" you yelled, pushing his shoulders and making him stumble back into the middle of the bridge. 

"No need to be so aggressive," he chuckled, putting his hands up. "I was just trying to be nice."

"Don't ever put your hands on me again!" you yelled, your hands curling into fists as you walked back down the bridge. What the hell was his problem? You turned your head to see him following behind you, and you began to pick up your pace into a small run. You had never been high before, and your mind felt like it was all over the place. He started to catch up to you, grabbing your wrist tightly before and dragging you back the other direction. "Relax," cooed, acting like you were the problem. You tried to run back, to no avail. He was stronger than you, and he dragged you along even as you tried your best to claw at him because you were too tired from smoking. 

He picked you up, putting you over his shoulder. "Put me down you fucking pervert! Let go of me!" you yelled, hitting his back as hard as you could. He dragged you to an empty rooftop on the other side of the bridge, finally putting you down on the ground. You jumped to your feet, trying to look around and see where he had taken you. He put himself between you and your way back to the bridge, creeping closer to you as you backed away from him. He backed you up back until your hit the other side of the roof, the rough brick wall pressing against your back. He trapped you there, his hot breath breathing against your face as he leaned towards you. You felt a tinge of fear crawl up your body, and you honestly didn't know what to do. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He turned around to see Jean, standing across the rooftop. Floch brought a hand up to your face, wrapping it around your neck roughly and pulling you in front of him. You screeched as tears forming in the corners of your eyes from him cutting off your airway. You blinked them away, feeling more angry than sad or scared because Floch was just another man who thought he could put his hands on whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. 

"Well, I thought I could show your little girlfriend here she could do much better than a piece of shit like you," Floch said, tightening his grip around your neck, making you let out a small cry.

"Let go of her," Jean responded, his face curled into a scowl you had never seen before. His hazel eyes burned with anger as his brows furrowed and his teeth gritted together. 

"Or what? You gonna tell daddy?" Floch snorted. Jean growled, aggressively storming towards the two of you. You saw your chance kicked your leg behind you, the back of your heel hitting right between Floch's legs and making him fall to the ground. 

You ran to Jean, who put himself between you and Floch. "I'll fucking kill you Forester!" he said. And he meant it. Jean kicked him as he was laying on the ground, making him cough and turn onto his back. You thought he would stop there, but he didn't. He kicked him again, and again, and again before he kneeled over him, landing continuous blows to Floch's face and making him bleed. Flochfutiely tried to hit him back, punching his right eye, but Jean didn't stop. You watched as Jean's knuckles were painted red even as Floch's body became still. When he got up to continue, you were horrified. 

"Jean stop!" you yelled. You had never seen him like this, so angry and so violent. A knot formed in your stomach as you watched him turn to you, breathing heavily. Red blood stained his face and shirt, a small stream dripping down his eyes and his chin. He looked terrifying, and for the first time, you were afraid of him. Your eyes began to water, cold tears streaming down your face. "Look at him Jean! He's had enough," you breathed. 

Jean saw how your hands were shaking, how you were crying, how you were afraid, afraid of him. He looked back at what he had done to Floch, then back to you, putting his bloodied hand to his forehead. "Shit, shit I'm sorry," he panted, approaching you. You stepped back, looking at him with shaky eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Y/N I just, I saw how he was putting his hands on you and you were alone and I-" 

"Jean," you interrupted, putting your hands out in front of you. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need you coming to my rescue all the time! I had it under control!"

"Really? Because it didn't seem like you did," he grumbled. 

"Did you seriously just scoff at me? What the fuck? And what the fuck was that? You just beat him half to death!?"

"He was hurting you."

"I don't want you hurting other people for me!" 

"Then what the hell was I supposed to do?" He yelled, his voice becoming aggressive. 

"What would you have done if you would've killed him?" you asked. 

"Wouldn't be the first time!" He sounded so angry, and he didn't even sound like himself anymore. 

"WHAT?" you yelled, raising your voice. Your eyes widened at his comment, and you felt as if your heart was going to beat out of your chest. Had he killed someone before? "What the fuck?" you yelled, backing away back towards the bridge. Tears began flowing more abundantly from your eyes as you turned to walk away from him. He followed after you, and you walked faster. "Leave me alone!" you yelled. You didn't want to be around him when he was like this, you didn't even know if you wanted to be around him at all anymore.

"Y/N, I'm sorry!" he yelled as you hastily walked away. You turned back to him one last time. He stood with this arms at his sides, face finally softening with blood on his skin and clothes. 

"I feel like I don't even know you, Jean," you said, bringing your voice back down to a calmer tone. You stood still as he walked over to you.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he breathed. The anger was gone from his eyes. "I'll tell you everything, I'll tell you anything you want to know about me. I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this, he just-I just wanted to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me all the time."

"I'm just, I'm afraid of losing you," he admitted. "I've lost too many people I care about." He ran a shaky hand through his disheveled hair, pursing his lips together as he waited for your response. You stared at him blankly for a few moments, not knowing what to say. "Please, Y/N, just hear me out."

You sighed, wiping the tears from your eyes with your palms. You were still angry with him, but he was being vunerable to you, even if just for a second. "Fine," you sighed, turning to walk away. 

"Where are you going?" he asked. 

"I'm going to watch Mikasa's race," you yelled back behind you. You were willing to listen to him, but the image of him overtop of floch's unmoving body was still burned in the forefront of your mind. You needed some time away from him, time to calm down. "I'll meet you back at your car. And help Floch and take him to whoever the hell he came here with, I don't want you to leave him up here like that."

"Okay," he yelled. "It's in the lot right outside of where we came in." You didn't respond to him as you walked away, going back over the bridge. Your hands are wouldn't stop shaking as you walked back down the hill and you stopped to collect yourself, sitting down on the curb and putting your head in your hands. 

You wondered why the hell Jean got so angry, about his comment about protecting you and losing people, and how you noticed again how angry he got when Floch mentioned his father. Your heartbeat began to steady as you sat there, the small layer of sweat encompassing your body eventually fading away into the cold air. 

"What the hell," you muttered to yourself, placing your hands on the ground and standing up. As you walked down the street, you saw everyone gathered on the ground, watching Mikasa race. You watched her pull around the last corner, passing a small white car before speeding across the finish line and doing her usual exit spin before getting out. The white car crossed after her in second place, the driver being the same blonde you recognized from Bertholt's car. You shook your head, trying to clear your mind before you approached the others.

"Y/N!" Sasha said, running over to you as Armin and Connie followed behind her. "Where did you go? You totally missed the whole race!" 

"Oh, I was just looking out at the city," you lied, rubbing the back of your head. "Uh, who did Mikasa just beat?"

"Annie Leonheart," Armin answered, folding his hands together. 

"Of course you know," Connie laughed. You quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Armin totally has a crush on her, he's always staring at her, and telling her good job and shit," Sasha explained. 

"I do not," Armin said, blushing. Connie and Sasha broke out into laughter, and a small smile spread across your face. They effortlessly lightened your mood, being that they were so easy to be around. The four of you walked over to Mikasa, congratulating and talking to her.

"Exit spin was perfect as usual," Eren said, joining the conversation. Mikasa thanked him before turning back to you. 

"Where's Jean?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit. You gave her a worried expression and she excused the two of you, pulling you to the side as the rest of the team gave you conceded looks.

"What happened?" she asked, sensing your discomfort. 

You paused for a moment, trying to collect yourself to explain everything that had happened, but thinking about it only made you shaky again. "He- he got mad when he saw me and he-" you stopped as your voice began to crack, pressing your palms to your eyes. Mikasa pulled you into a hug, squeezing you tight as if she knew exactly how to comfort you. 

"You can tell me what happened, Y/N, I've seen it all with him," she said as you pressed your head into her shoulder, beginning to cry. She rubbed your back as you sobbed against her, letting you calm down before asking you to explain anything else. When you had relaxed, you pulled away and wiped off your tears. 

"It's Floch, he tried to hurt me and Jean saw, and he got so angry, so scary, and he beat the shit out of that guy. I thought he was going to kill him or something," you explained, your voice shaky. 

"Shit," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Where are they?" 

You pointed to the bridge, and she walked with you up to it. You saw Jean on the roof, leaning over Floch as Loise dat next to him worriedly. Mikasa ran over to them, kneeling down next to Jean. Without a word, she took the rag he was using out of his hands and began to wipe Floch's face off. He groaned, eyes fluttering open slowly. 

"You had to call Loise?" Mikasa said, looking over at him. 

"She as the only one that came with him," Jean explained, taking out bandages from the med kit Loise had brought. Jean and Mikasa helped the redhead, cleaning off his wounds and bandaging them. 

"You people are fucking crazy," Loise sneered, looking up at Mikasa and stroking Floch's hair softly. 

"Loise," Mikasa said, keeping her eyes glued to Floch's body. "You of all people should know better than to mess with Shiganshina, you're lucky he didn't die."

The blonde scoffed dumfoundly, rolling her eyes. Mikasa wrapped one last bandage before standing up. She wiped her hands off, looking over at Jean expectantly. He looked back at her before she punched him in the arm. "Say it," she scolded. 

"I'm sorry," Jean said, apologizing to Floch, who only groaned in response.

"Okay," Mikasa sighed, helping Jean off the ground. "Floch, be thankful the girl you tried to assault stopped Mr. Hothead right here. Oh, and Jean," she said, turning to him. He looked back at her, giving her a confused look. She slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his skin before walking away. She linked her arm in yours as the three of you walked back across the bridge. Mikasa had handled everything so smoothly, as if it was an instinct or something. 

"Why did you hit me?" Jean asked, rubbing his cheek. 

"Seriously? Do I really need to explain why?" she said, gesturing to you. You had been silent for the last 10 minutes. "Jean, I'm tired of having to come and help your dumb ass whenever you can't control your anger. Did you even think about what this could do to our buisness? Did you think about how terrifying all that was for Y/N?"

"No," he muttered, looking at the ground. 

"Listen," Mikasa said. "We're gonna walk the opposite way around the block back to your car so the crowd doesn't see you all bloodied up. Then you're gonna take the change of clothes out of your car, put them on, and go the fuck home." Her words were a command, not a request. Jean didnt protest, following her as the three of you walked in silence to his car. She took his keys from him, unlocking the car and pulling out a read sweatshirt and black sweats. Jean stood there changing in front of you, but you didn't care. You stared at the ground in silence, figeting with your rings like you always did when you were stressed or nervous. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mikasa asked. You shook your head to say no. "Okay," she said, pulling you in for another hug. "If you want, i'll kick the shit out of him for you," she whispered. Your lips curled into a small smile. She said goodbye before walking back towards the construction zone, leaving you and Jean alone. He opened the door for you, and you got in the car. As the two of you sat in silence in the drive home, you wondered if you should've just gone home. A million ideas of what he was going to say when you got back to his apartment ran through your mind. 

_____________________

From the time you spoke to Mikasa, to now, as Jean was turning the key to his apartment door, you hadn't uttered a word. Not in the car, not in the elevator, and not now. He opened the door for you, and you stepped inside, looking around. His apartment was huge, as expected, with an open floor concept. It housed a large living room area in the middle, with a kitchen to the left side and a hallway with rooms on the left. 

You took off your shoes as he hung his keys up, quietly walking into his apartment and looking around the kitchen. Between being stoned and all the craziness of the night, you were starving. You opened the pantry, found a box of fruit loops and started to eat them. Your eyes locked with Jean's as you dug your hand into the box, taking a large handful and eating it. 

"Munchies?" he asked hesitantly. You nodded, walking off the cold tile of the kitchen onto the soft carpet of the living room. Jean sat down on his couch, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. He stared up at you as you ate, wating for you to sit down. "Why don't you come sit, if you don't mind," he asked, gesturing to the spot on the couch next to him. Instead, you sat down on a small armchair adjacent to him. 

"You haven't said a word since- well since you left the rooftop." He seemed unsteady with his words, as if he was afraid they would hurt you. You finished chewing your food and took a deep breath.

"You talk, I'll listen," you said quietly, settling back into the chair. He sighed, taking his hands off his knees and leaning back into the cushions of the couch. "I-I honestly don't even know where to start, just ask me anything."

"Tell me what you think I should know," you said, taking another handful of cereal. "Whatever you think will explain what the hell I just saw and heard from you back there." 

"Okay," he breathed, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts. "Three years ago, when I was 18, my father was murdered. He was involved with the mafia, and he did something that pissed someone off, so much so that they broke into our house and shot him while my mother and I were sleeping." You stopped eating for a second as your mouth gaped open at his confession.

"I was a senior in high school at the time, and Floch and I were freinds. Marco and him helped me through my dads death, as well as finding out what he was actually doing when he went to 'work'. I had no idea that my father was involved in any kind of illegal activity, let alone something like selling drugs. 

The police came to our home about a week after he died, rummaging through all of his things, his drawers his computers, everything. They found Cocaine, LCD, PCP, Meth, you name it. That was the first time I was introduced to any type of gang or criminal activity. I was the only one left to take care of my mom, so when I graduated, I started trying to find ways to make money. I joined an underground boxing ring to make some, which is where I met Mikasa after she beat the shit out of me in a match. She introduced me to the Vipers, who became like my new family. When you race with them, you're not just a team, they become your ride or dies. It's almost like a gang, they have symbols and initiations and everything.

One night we all went out to a casino, and I mentioned to Mikasa how my father used to play poker and new how to cheat. Turned out she also knew some things about scamming, and we started working together. Marco knew some higher-ups that had a huge gambling ring, so he got in on it too. Mikasa always posed as the dealer for the poker games, using special cards, chips, and and tricks to make sure everything went in our favor. By the end of the night, we had made a ton of money, and everything only grew from there. Our company is advertised as an auto sales business, but really it's just to launder the money we make from cheating extremely rich gamblers. 

Floch, on the other hand, was extremely mad that I didn't cut him in. He joined Y team, and hasn't let his grudges go since. Something changed in him, and to this day I don't know what."

He paused, looking up at you. At this point your mouth was fully gaping open, and you were looking at him like he was crazy. "So all this money you have, it's from scamming?" you asked. 

"Yes, that and the races," he replied, running a hand through his hair. 

"Isn't that like, super illegal? And dangerous?" 

"Yeah, but after two years we've got everything under control."

"And your car, your dad left it to you?" 

"Yeah, actually at one point I had to sell it, but when I made enough money I bought it back."

"Wow," you breathed, leaning back and placing your forehead in your palms. 

"It's a lot, I know. But I don't want to be someone you feel like you can't trust, Y/N." You could tell his words were genuine, but everything he just said to you hadn't cleared your mind, nor had it answered your most burning question. 

"Jean," you asked, pausing for a moment to look up from your food. "Through all of this, 'getting under control'..... have you ever, hurt anyone?"

"You're asking if i've killed people?"

"Yes."

"I haven't." 

You let out a sigh of relief. 

"I've shot someone, but he didn't die."

Your eyes went wide again. "What happened to him?" you asked, the previous reassurance flowing out of your body. 

"Well," Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "He uh, he's in a wheelchair."

You took a deep breath, trying to process what he had just said. "Okay," you sighed. "And what did he do that made you shoot him?" 

"Well, Mikasa was dealing one night and he found out she was cheating, then after the match he found her in an alleyway and threatened to snitch her out if she didn't... go home with him."

You nodded. "Okay. So what Im hearing is you get mad when people try to hurt people you care about, and you get so angry you try to kill them," you said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"No, no I wasn't trying to kill him, I shot him right between his legs."

You gasped, staring at him with a dumbfounded look. It was so crazy that you almost could've laughed, and your mood lightened a bit. "So you like, shot his dick off?"

"No, no, it's fine, but the bullet hit the back of his spinal cord, so that's why he's paralyzed." He explained. "Theres nothing that pisses me off more than a man who thinks he can just take advantage of someone any way he wants too. Saw one of the police officers try to do it to my mom when I was 18."

You got up from your place in the arm chair, walking over and sitting down next to him. You placed a hand on his knee, squeezing it a bit. "Jean," you said, your voice taking on an empathetic tone. "Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe the reason you get so angry is because of what happened to your father?" You paused for a moment, looking up to try to read his expression. 

"Maybe you felt like you couldn't protect him, and also what you said about your mom, so you feel like you need to be overprotective of everyone else you're close to." You were careful with your words, trying not to poke at him too much in his already vunerable state. 

You waited a few moments for him to process what you said. He raised his eyebrows, knowing what you said made perfect sense. You looked up at him and saw that his eyes were watering, and when he blinked, a few tears fell from the corners of his yes and ran down his face. He quickly wiped them off and cleared his throat. "Hey," you said, cupping his face in your hands. 

"No- I uh, I never thought of that," he said, his voice cracking. 

"Jean, you don't have to be responsible for everyone all the time, and you don't have to be afraid that you're gonna lose me or anyone else." You pulled his face to your shoulder, hugging him as he began to cry. You felt his tears fall onto the fabric of your shirt as he wrapped his arms around your back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, sniffling a bit. 

"It's okay," you said, forgiving him. You pulled him closer and rubbed his back as he cried for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled back, and you wiped the tears off of his face with your sleeve, pushing the hair sticking to his forehead back. 

"Thank you, Y/N, I'm so sorry for everything," he said, kissing you on the forehead. 

"You're welcome," you replied. "And it's okay, just know you can tell me anything and we can work thinks out together." He smiled a bit, drying his eyes before getting up from the couch. 

"Are you still hungry?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but it's fine, it's too late to order food anyways," you replied. 

"It's fine, i'll cook you something," he said, walking around the counter into the kitchen. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "You can cook?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "My mom taught me."

You smiled, walking into the kitchen with him. The countertops were black granite with a white backsplash, and the floor was made up of large white tiles. You watched suprisedly as he pulled on a black apron, tying it around his waist. 

"Okay," he said, opening the pantry and looking through it. "We have eggs, flour, tomatoes, and a bunch of other stuff, so why don't we make pasta?"

"But there's no noodles," you said, coming up behind him and looking over his shoulders on your tip toes. 

"We can make them from scratch," he said, grabbing the eggs and flour. The two of you walked over to the sink to wash your hands and you flicked water on his his face has he dried his hands off. He laughed, doing the same. You watched as he walked over to the counter with the bag, pouring a pile of flour on it before cracking an egg in the middle. 

"Here," he said, handing an egg to you. You hit it lightly against the counter, cracking it open and dropping the yolk onto the flour. He began to knead the ingredients, the mess of flour slowly turning into dough. He walked over to the other counter, grabbing some kind of appliance. "Why don't you sit down, let me cook for you." You smiled, walking around the counter to sit on the high stools that bordered the living room. You leaned forward, resting your elbows on the counter and your head in your palms. Jean rolled out the dough before pressing it through a silver roller that cut it into small flat noodles. "Woah," you said, watching as he picked up the noodles and placed them on the side. "Cool right," he said, looking up from his hands. 

A smile was back on his face, and you were thankful it felt like everything back to normal. Thirty minutes later he had finished cooking the food, boiling the noodles before frying them in an orange sauce. He placed the plate in front of you, a small stream of steam leaving the noodles as the smell entered your nose. He placed a fork on your place before making his own and sitting next to you. Starving, you immediately started eating it, not caring about how to it was. "Mmmmm" you hummed, taking a bite. "What is this?" you pointed your fork towards the pasta. 

"It's vodka pasta," he replied, twisting some sound his fork. 

"You trying to get me drunk Jean?" you laughed, taking another bite. 

"When you cook it, the liquid cooks off," he explained, and you nodded. "You still high?"

"Not really," you responded, poking at your plate. "All the craziness kinda sobered me up I guess."

You took another bite, finishing up your plate. "Is there any more of this? It's really good."

"Of course, it's right there in the pan."

You hoped down from your chair, walking over and getting more, and all the ingredients still splayed out on the counter. "Can I take some of this too?" You said, gesturing to the bottle of vodka. "Sure, glasses are in the top left cabinet." You grabbed two, pouring you both a drink. "Do you have any juice or anything?" you said, walking over to the fridge. "Uh, I have gatorade." 

"Even better," you said, opening the fridge and taking out two red bottles. 

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked. 

"Something I used to do back in high school, just trust me." He smiled, watching as you twisted the orange lids off, pouring a little out of each and replacing it with vodka. "Just a heads up, you're not gonna be able to taste the alcohol, and don't finish the bottle unless you wanna blackout."

"Seems like you're the one trying to get me drunk," he joked, taking the bottle from your hands. 

"It'll be fun," you smiled, sitting back down next to him. "We can watch a movie or something, and maybe it will take our minds off everything."

"Sounds good to me," he said, taking a swig. By the time the two of you finished almost all of the drinks, you had been talking for an hour. 

"Oh- oh," Jean said, turning to look at his room. "I know you like- like chemistry shit, so let's watch Fullmetal alchemist!"

"Yessss!" you agreed, getting down from your chair and following him to his room. You came up behind him, wrapping your hands around his back as the two of you went into his room. He climbed into his bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. You laid next to him as the red Netflix icon flashed across the screen and he turned on the show. You laid your head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around you. 

"Thank you Y/N, for everything," he said, kissing your forehead gently. You giggled, turning to watch the show in front of you as he pulled a blanket over the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if it's a little repetitive or cringy lol i'm inexperienced at writing angst, so I hope it turned out alright.


	4. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!! much happier than last chapter lol :)

"Winry is like, carrying everyone on her back right now," Jean laughed, running his hands through your hair as the two of you cuddled close to each other. 

"Facts," you agreed, placing a hand on his chest. You could feel his heartbeat steadily thumping against your palm. 

The two of you had been binging FMAB for the past 3 hours, and you had forgotten how much you loved the show. 

You traced your finger across the material of Jean's shirt, looking up at him as the tv illuminated his face. "And Colonel Mustang is so fine," you added. 

"Hey," he laughed, looking down at you.

"What?" you cood, returning his gaze. 

"That's like, cheating."

You turned your head to the side, laughing. "Jean, he's on the tv."

"And?"

"And, we're not even dating, so that's two reasons why it's not cheating."

"And why aren't we dating?"

"Because," you said, slinging your leg over his torso. "We've only been talking for a week, and we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Then I'll take you on a date," he said, placing his hand on your leg. His fingers traced small circles across the material of your jeans. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, how about tomorrow? We can go out and do whatever you want, and spend the whole day together," he suggested. 

You looked up at him, raising your eyebrows. 

"Seriously," he said, reading your expression. You didn't know why you were surprised at his offer, it wasn't unlike him to be nice, but you were. 

"Sounds good," you smiled, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Oh and Ed> Mustang," he added. 

You fake gasped, picking up a small pillow from the side of your head and hitting him with it. "That is so not true," you laughed. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grabbing the pillow from behind his head. 

"Yeah," you said, crawling on top of him and hitting him again. 

"Ow," he groaned, placing a hand over his eye where you hit him. Your smile faded. 

"Oh my god," you said, putting the pillow down. "I'm so sorry, did I actually hit you?"

You watched his lips curl into a smile as he grabbed you by your shoulders, pinning you beneath him. 

"Jean!" you gasped. He laughed, picking up the pillow and lightly hitting you with it. You put your hands out in front of you to block him. "You are such a liar!"

"I never lied," he teased, hitting you again. 

You snatched the pillow from his hands, pushing it to the side and wrapping your arms around his neck. He placed his hands on the sides of your head as you pulled him in for a kiss. 

It was soft, and slow. 

His lips gently pressed against yours, turning from a soft peck to a deeper, more passionate kiss. One of his hands gently cupped your face, his thumb traling lightly over your cheek. You pulled him in closer, running your fingers through his hair. 

He trailed his hand down your collarbone and over your shoulder, tracing his fingertips down to your hand. He intertwined your fingers with his, picking your hand up and placing it beside your head. You squeezed his hand lightly, smiling into the kiss. 

Your other hand trailed down his back to the hem of his shirt, sliding underneath the fabric and tracing up to his shoulder blades. He breathed shakily against your lips, and you began to run your nails along the definitions of his back muscles. He groaned, pressing the weight of his hips against yours.

You continued your minstrations, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

"Fuck," he breathed, pulling away from you for a moment before kissing you again, faster this time. His tounge softly parted your lips, pressing against your own. His hands trailed down your torso to your waist, pulling your hips to his. 

"Wait," Jean said, pulling away from you again. You looked up at him confusedly. "Are you still drunk?" he asked, placing his thumb on your eyebrow and pulling your eye open as if that was going to give him an answer. 

"Jean," you said, taking his hand off of your face. "A little bit, but I'm here, I'm fine," you reassured. 

He paused for a moment. 

"I just, I don't want to mess things up between us," he said, squeezing your hand lightly. You could hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

"Okay well, why don't we just take it slow then?" you suggested. "And I'll tell you if i'm not conftorable with anything." 

You gave him a reassuring look. 

"Okay," he said, leaning back down to kiss you. His lips pressed against your neck, kissing you more roughly this time. Dark marks formed where his lips pressed against your soft skin, leaving a trail down to the collar of your shirt. 

He hooked two fingers in the top of the fabric. "Is this okay?" he asked, looking up at you. You nodded, and he trailed his hand down to the bottom of your shirt, pushing it up over your shoulders. You raised your arms up as he pulled it over your head and off. 

He stared at you for a moment, his hands resting on your torso under your red lace bra.

"I- I don't wanna take this of, it looks really nice," he stammered. You smiled, reaching a hand up to the back of his hair. 

"Jean, I appreciate you being so sweet, but you don't have to be a gentleman all the time, especially not right now," you said. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"I'm sure."

He nodded, kissing down your abdomen to the top of your jeans before unbuttoning them. You bent your legs, allowing him to slide them off easily. 

He shed his own shirt, and it was the first time you had seen him without one. Your eyes scanned over his toned arms and wide shoulders, down to the defined lines of his abs. 

He slid down between your legs, placing his hands on your hips and sliding your underwear off. 

He looked up at you tentatively. 

"I told you I'm sure," you smiled, amused by his sheepishness. 

"I want to hear it from you," he responded. 

You took a long, slow blink to refrain from rolling your eyes. "Jean, do you wanna make sure it's okay with me, or do you just want to hear me say it?"

He laughed, laying his head on your thigh. 

"Maybe a little bit of both," he admitted, sliding one of your legs over his shoulder. 

You turned your head up to the ceiling. 

He already knew your answer, but he wanted to hear your sweet voice say those lewd words. 

"Jean — touch me, please," you breathed. 

Your words flowed through Jean's mind like music to his ears. He placed a few rough kisses to your inner thighs, lightly grazing his teeth against your skin. You let out a shaky breath as heat pooled between your legs, pressing your hips up towards him. 

"Look at me when you say it."

You groaned, looking down at the smug look plastered all over his face. 

When you still didn't answer, he pressed a soft kiss to your pussy, making you curse. 

"Jean, please just, fuck me already," you pleaded. 

He looked up at you contently as he slowly pressed his tongue against your pussy, gliding softly against your clit. 

He applied more pressure, sloppily licking and sucking the sensitive bud. You shifted a bit, the feeling of heat creeping up your entire body. 

You moaned softly as he continued, his fingers pressing into your thigh has he tightened his grip. His other hand lingered teasingly at your entrance, the pads of his fingertips slowly pressing into you. 

You grabbed a handful of his hair as he entered you, your moans growing louder. Jean rested both of your legs over his shoulders, taking his free hand and holding yours. 

You squeezed his hand tightly as his fingertips pressed up against your walls, hitting the perfect spot. 

Jean could feel you falling apart beneath him, the way your breathing grew ragged and soft whimpers of his name left your lips. 

Your arousal built with every curl of his fingertips and drag of his tongue, waves of pleasure flowing throughout your body has he picked up his pace. 

Your hips bucked against his face as the pleasure built between your legs, only wanting him closer to you. 

His eyes never left yours as he watched you write beneath him, nearing your orgasm. 

A string of curses and what Jean made out to be his name parted your lips as you hit your high, your legs wrapping tightly around his head. Your eyes fluttered closed as your orgasm washed over you, heels pressing into Jean's back. 

When you had finally relaxed, he placed your legs back down beside him, sitting up and cleaning off the corners of his mouth. You grabbed his hand as you caught your breath, pulling him back up face to face to you. 

You placed your thigh between his legs as he hovered over you, the material of his sweatpants and his hardened cock pressing against your leg. He roughly kissed you again as his hips slowly rutted against your leg. You moved to slide his pants off and he hastily helped you, kicking them off and throwing them somewhere to be found later. 

You placed your hands on his shoulders, rolling him to the side onto his back and straddling him.

He looked up at you, his eyes flickering between you straddling him and your eyes. You smiled down at him, trailing kisses down his neck and torso and stopping at his waistband to pull his underwear down. 

His face flushed as you took his length into your hand, slowly stroking up and down. You twisted your hand around the tip of his cock, making him moan lowly. 

You leaned down, pressing your tongue against his dick and licking from the base to the tip. As you took it in your mouth, Jean reached a hand down to the top of your head, slowly bobbing it up and down. 

When he started to moan louder, you released him from your mouth, crawling over top of him. You reached over to his dresser, opening the drawer and taking out a condom before putting it on. You looked down at him as his face flushed red, lining his cock up with your entrance. 

"You- Is this okay?" he stammered. 

"Jean," you groaned, running your hand up his chest and lightly wrapping your fingers around his neck. He gasped a bit, but didn't protest. 

"I'm sure," you said, lowering yourself down on him. 

"Fuck," he moaned, tossing his head back as he entered you, the warmth and wetness of your pussy enveloping his cock. 

You slowly began to ride him, rocking your hips against his and getting used to the feeling of him inside of you. When you let go of his neck, he grabbed your wrist and put it back. 

You smiled, placing your other hand on his shoulder to stabilize yourself as you picked up your pace. 

His hips rutted against yours as he reached a hand up to gently rub your clit, making you moan. 

He sat up, leaning back against the headboard and wrapping a hand around your waist. You squeezed your walls around his cock, making him whimper. 

"D-don't do that," he breathed, looking up at you as his eyes fluttered closed. 

"Why not?" you said, leaning forward to whisper on his ear. 

"If you keep doing that I'm not gonna last," he moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

You picked up your pace, watching as his hips began to stutter against yours, moans of your name leaving his mouth as his breath tickled your ear. 

His fingertips traced up and down the indent of your back as he neared his orgasm, hands settling back on your waist to bounce you up and down against him. 

His hips stilled as he began to came, apart from his legs twitching. He looked up at you as he finished, eyes rolling into the back of his head as you rode him through his high, leaning forward to kiss him as he moaned into your mouth. 

His chest heaved up and down as you slowed down, hands still holding onto your waist as you slowly pulled off his cock. 

He sunk down on the bed, and you rolled over, laying next to him and placing your head on his chest. 

His heartbeat rapidly pounded against your ear as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"Holy shit," he breathed, placing the back of his palm to his forehead. "I'm sorry," he apologized, turning to you.

"For what?" you said, looking up at him and raising your eyebrows. 

"I didn't mean to- I mean- that was only like, 4 minutes," he admitted.

"Jean, it was great. Stop trying to be so perfect all the time," you said, tapping him on the chest. 

"I just, I really like you and I couldn't help-"

"Stop stressing," you interrupted, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer. The warmth of his skin pressed against yours as he pulled the comforter over the two of you. 

"We definetly gotta rewind," he said, grabbing the remote and turning to the TV. "We missed Mustang vs. Lust."

You laughed, turning to the TV as the panels flashed across the screen. You couldn't hold back a smile as you laid there in his arms. 

****

You awoke to the sound of the shower running, eyes fluttering open as they adjusted to the light. You missed the warmth of Jean next to you in the bed, but you assumed he was in the shower. 

You rolled onto your stomach, scooting over to the side of the bed to check the clock on the dark oak nightstand. It read 12 PM. 

Had you been sleeping all day? Your usual saturday outine consisted of getting up around 10 (if you weren't hungover) and studying/ grabbing coffee with Historia. 

Thanks to the gatorade, your hangover was nonexistent. You sat up, leaning back against the headboard and taking a moment to look around his room in the light. 

A large window to the left of where you were sitting illuminated the space, shining on the black carpets and dark wood furniture. You spotted your turtleneck and bra on the otherwise clear floor and jumped up to get them. You pulled the top on but left the bra for later. 

You searched in the covers for your jeans to no avail, only finding your underwear. You walked over to the corner of the room to a large mirror, fixing up your hair. You still couldn't find your jeans, so you knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Jean?" you yelled. He didn't answer. You knocked again, and were only answered with silence. Finally, you turned the handle, opening the door to his bathroom. 

The steam met your face, tingling against your skin. You looked around, surprised at the size of the white colored bathroom lined by black marble countertops. 

"Jean?" you called out again, following the sound of the shower. You found the fogged class door, clasping your hands together as you waited for him to answer. 

You watched as the door slid open and he stepped out. Wearing nothing. 

You yelped, bringing your hands to your eyes and turning around. 

"What, noting you haven't seen before," he said, placing a hand on his hip. 

"I- have you seen I was looking for my jeans and I can't find them and I was wondering if you had seen them and I looked for them in the covers but they weren't there so I thought I would come and ask," you said in one breath. Jean chuckled. 

"I don't know, I think you look better like that," he teased, gesturing to you as you stood in only a shirt and underwear. You pulled the stretchy fabric of your top over your ass to try and cover up, turning back towards him and peering through your fingers. He had wrapped a towel around his waist, but with how low it sat, exposing his v-line, it wasn't much of a cover up. 

"Not funny," you retorted, taking your hand off of your face. 

Jean smiled, getting up and walking past you to the dark-wood cabinets above your head on the wall. He pulled out your jeans, giving them to you. 

"I had them dry cleaned," he explained as you took the folded garment from his hands. You raised your eyebrows at him. 

"How long have you been up for?"

"Since like, 8."

"And I've just been sleeping this whole time? And you left and went to the dry cleaner!"

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping," he said, reaching a hand out and placing it on your head. "I didn't wanna wake you, and I didn't leave, someone picked it up for me."

"You sent someone to the dry cleaner just for my jeans?" you asked, ducking out from under his hand. 

"No, they have it downstairs."

You looked up at him dumbfoundedly. "You have a dry cleaner in your building?" you asked. 

"Yeah and a gym, and a pool," he said, turning back to the shower. 

You pressed your lips together to prevent your mouth from gaping open. You watched as he opened the sliding door, stepping behind it before hanging his towel back up. 

He turned back to you, the distinct lines of his side profile being accentuated by his damp hair that fell on his forehead. You stood there staring at him, jeans in hands as your eyes flickered across his jawline and the defined lines of his shoulders. 

"You coming?" he asked, golden eyes staring at you like they always did. 

"W-what?" you replied. 

"In the shower, I can get someone to bring you a fresh pair of clothes."

"Oh, no no it's okay these are fine and my, you already got my pants cleaned so it's fine," you smiled. 

"Well at least let me clean you up," he coed, gesturing with you fingers for you to come to him.

Why not? You nodded, pulling the tight material of your shirt over your head. His eyes scanned over you as you took of your underwear, walking over to him and stepping into the shower. It was spacious, with black tiles and silver handles. 

You faced the shower head, letting the warm water run over your chest as Jean opened a soap bottle. 

The cold lavender-scented soap pressed against your back as he lathered it on, spreading it around with his hands. His fingertips trailed over the curves of your shoulders down to your fingertips, grabbing your hands and pressing them against the wall of the shower. 

You kept them there, allowing him more access to your waist and torso. His hands ran around to the small of your back before sliding over your ass. You flinched a bit as he cleaned your inner thighs, and tried to focous on the task at hand but regardless, heat pooled between your legs. 

When his hands traveled back up to your chest, you groaned softly as the pads of his fingers brushed across your nipples. He notably spent extra time on your breasts, massaging them softly. Your hands pressed against the cold tile wall, trying to keep your body in check as the wetness between your intensified at his gently touches. 

Jean smiled at how your breathing had grown ragged, and how you instinctively pressed your body back against his against his. He stepped closer to you, the back of your shoulder pressing against him as he brought his hands down to your abdomen. 

He reached both of his hands down to your inner thighs, caressing them softly and making you shiver. His hands ran dangerously close to your pussy, and you wanted nothing more but to grab his wrists and put his fingers where you wanted them. 

You moaned softly when he pressed his thigh between your legs. 

"Jean," you breathed, trying not to shift against him. 

"Something wrong?" he smirked. 

The feeling of his hands all over your body was driving you crazy, and you felt like your skin was on fire. You hoped he wouldn't be able to feel the slick between your legs against his thigh. 

You took a deep breath, taking your hands off the wall before grabbing his wrists and taking them off of your legs. 

"Oh- sorry," he said, stepping back from you. 

"No- no," you breathed, turning towards him. "Touch me more, please," you sighed, looking up at him. 

You watched as he paused for a moment, before his lips curled into a smile. He grabbed your hands, turning you back around and pressing you to the adjacent wall. He clasped your wrists in one hand, holding them above your head as his other hand wrapped around to your sex. 

He pressed a finger between your folds, making you moan softly. The cold tiles pressed against your face and chest, but you didn't care. His body pinned yours up against the wall as the ran his fingers up and down, brushing gently across your clit. You moaned, pressing your head back in the crook of his neck. 

"You this wet for me already princess?" he teased. You only groaned in response. "And I've barely even touched you."

"So not true," you breathed, your hips slowly beginning to rut against his fingers.

He kissed the crook of your neck as he slowly slipped his ring and middle finger inside of you, making you curse. Your walls clenched around his fingers as his thumb pressed against your clit, slowly rubbing circles. 

"Fuck, Jean," you cried, your wrists shifting against the tight grip of his fingertips. He loosened his grip a bit, and you slid a hand out, reaching back to wrap your fingertips around his length. He groaned as you slowly stroked him, sliding the tip of his cock between your fingertips. He let go of your other hand as his pleasure built, continuing to finger you. 

You pulled his fingers away from your sex, shifting to line the tip of his cock up with your entrance. Knowing what you wanted, Jean slowly pressed into you, gently stretching out your walls and making you moan. He pressed a hand to your back, bending you over against the shower wall. 

You moaned as he slowly picked up his pace, his cock pushing into your core. Your mouth gaped slightly open has he hit your g- spot, continuing to rub your clit as he fucked you. 

"Oh god- Jean," you moaned, holding onto the wall for support. He groaned softly as he wrapped a hand around your waist, pressing his cock deeper into you as your face pressed against the wall. Low moans escaped his lips as your walls wrapped around his cock. 

"Holy shit," you moaned, knees buckling as your pleasure built. The stimulation from his cock and fingers overwhelmed you, and you felt your orgasm approaching. 

"Jean," you whimpered, legs beginning to twitch as intense pleasure washed over your body. 

"Keep saying my name like that," he breathed, keeping his unrelenting pace. 

You obliged, his name leaving your lips between moans as you came. The slickness of your orgasm ran down your leg as Jean pulled out, holding you up against the wall so you didn't slide down it. You turned to him as you caught your breath, crawling down onto your knees. 

He gasped softly as you leaned towards him, taking his cock into your mouth. You wrapped your lips around his tip, swirling your tounge around and sucking. 

"Fuck, you always fucking do that," he cursed, threading his hands through your hair. He was already near his orgasm when he pulled out, and when you took him deeper into your throat, he came, tossing his head back to the ceiling. You swallowed as he pulled out of your mouth, smiling up at him and wiping the corners of your mouth off. 

The water from the ground ran down your legs as you stood up, turning back to the shower head as you rinsed off. 

You took your turn in washing Jean, massaging lavender scented conditioner through his golden brown hair. 

When the two of you had finished showering, he grabbed you a towel and pulled his clothes on.

"I'll go grab you some clothes, if you wanna wait in my room," he said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. You nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What's your style like?" he asked. 

"Oh, anything's fine," you smiled. "Just a t shirt or anything."

"Sooo, I can pick anything I'd like?" 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure," you replied. 

He smiled, saying goodbye before he walked out of the door. You stayed sitting in your towel for a few minutes, before getting cold. You opened what you assumed to be the closet, taking out a red t shirt and hoping he wouldn't mind he borrowed it. You paced around his apartment, looking at everything before settling in front of the window-wall in the living room. 

You peered out at the city, watching as lines of cars moved and stopped along the street. Around 15 minutes later Jean came back. 

"Y/N," Jean called, opening the door. You turned towards him, seeing he had a large blue paper bag in his hands. "You look good in my shirt," he observed. You looked down, remembering you had taken it. 

"Sorry," you blushed. 

"No, keep it. Here, I got you this," he smiled, extending the bag out to you. You took it from his hands, peering inside and taking the clothing out. You held up a blue plaid pleated skirt. 

"Jean," you said, tilting your head to the side. 

"What," he coed, hanging his keys up. 

"I love this, but isn't it a little short for a date day?"

"If anyone looks at you the wrong way i'll beat their ass," he said. 

You have him a scolding look, raising your eyebrows. 

"Oh shit, right," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I think you will look beautiful, and if anyone makes you uncomfortable we can leave," he smiled. 

"Better," you cheered, looking through the rest of the clothes. There was a a cropped white long sleeve top and a black belt, along with a plain pair of black underwear and a bra. "Thank you, Jean."

"You like it?" he asked. A boyish grin was plastered across his face. 

You nodded, smiling back at him as you walked into his room to change. His face lit up when you came back out, standing with your hands behind your back as he stared at you.

"Wow, Y/N, you look — you look amazing," he blushed, clasping his hands together. 

"Thank you," you replied, walking over to him and linking your arm in his. You pulled your shoes on from last night, and briefly remembered what had happened. But you knew Jean was trying, so you tried to think of the best. 

"So I was thinking we could get something to eat," he suggested, grabbing his keys and opening the door. "I don't know about you but I'm starving, even though surprisingly i'm not hungover."

"It's the gatorade," you explained. "And that sounds perfect. Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I know the perfect place."

15 minutes later the two of you arrived at a tea shop. 

"Kirstein," the owner greeted, looking over to the two of you as you entered. You recognized him from the races as Levi Ackerman. 

"Levi," Jean smiled, approaching the counter. "How did the rest of the night go yesterday?"

"We did well, both you and Mikasa won so we brought in a decent amount of earnings. Be glad you left early or I would've kicked your ass for being late."

"Yes sir," Jean replied, placing his hands on the counter. Levi was a good foot shorter than Jean, but was still intimidating in his demeanor and tone. 

"What would you like?" he asked, tapping a few things on the ordering screen. 

"Uhhh, can I have an iced caramel coffee and an order of french toast," Jean started, turning to you. "Y/N, what would you like?" 

"I'll take some french toast too please, and uh, some bacon and a lemonade," you responded, squeezing Jean's arm lightly. 

"Okay," Levi responded, punching in your order. "Probably about 15 minutes, you guys can sit at any of the tables."

Jean thanked him before leading you to the large dining room and sitting down with you. There were lots of wooden tables, windows, and archways in the ceiling, almost like an Eggspectation. 

"I don't know how you drink those," you said, gesturing to the caramel drink a waitress had just sat on the table. You looked up at him, taking a sip of your lemonade. 

"I have a sweet tooth I guess. Bubblegum, caramel, chocolate, anything like that," he admitted. 

"Noted," you smiled, stirring your straw in your drink. The ice clinked against the sides of the glass as the two of you talked. His genuine smile and boyish nature made it feel like you had known him forever, and time passed before you even realized. 

"Here you guys go," the waitress smiled, both of you turning to her as she placed your plates on the table.

You thanked her as you looked over your plate, holding three slices of golden brown french toast topped off with a dusting of powdered sugar and strawberries on the side. 

It was the best french toast you had ever seen, and it smelled amazing. You grabbed your untensils and some syrup before starting to eat. 

"Holy shit," you mumbled through a mouthful of food. 

"Good right?" Jean asked, starting to eat his own. 

You hastily nodded, only stopping for a moment to take another swig of your drink and have some bacon before you dug back in.

"You have a lot of homework this weekend?" Jean asked, pressing the tip of his fork against his now empty plate. 

"Hmm, I have some reading to do for African American studies but that's it, shouldn't take me that long since I actually like doing it. Why?" you responded, finishing off the last of your drink. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep at my place again tonight, or if you had time to. I know school is really important to you," he explained. 

You pondered it for a moment. You didn't have much work to do, and if you went back home Sunday morning it wouldn't be bad. But at the same time, you didn't want to get too used to sleeping at his place, even if the bed was way bigger and had the softest sheets you'd ever felt. 

"I don't know, I think it would be good for me to wake up on Sunday at home so I can get all my stuff done for the week you know? And you probably have stuff to do for work right?" you answered, hoping he didn't take what you said as you not wanting to spend more time with him. 

"That's fine," he beamed, a twinge of disappointment in his eyes. "Yeah, I need to talk to Mikasa and apologize to her so we can work things out for Wednesday."

"Wednesday?"

"That's when the poker nights are."

You nodded. "I think it's good for you to talk to her, tell her that your not going to put yourself in situations where she has to come to your rescue anymore," you said lowly. 

Although maybe that sounded too good to be true. 

When the two of you left the shop after paying for the food and thanking Levi, Jean held your hand as you walked to his car parked on the street nearby. He cracked the windows as he drove, the speed of the car making air flow into the car and press against your face. 

He pulled into a parking garage that you didn't recognize. "Where are we going?" you asked, turning to him. 

"To the top of the garage," he started. You gave him an apprehensive look. "Do you know how to drive manual?" 

"Like this car, a stick shift? No," you admitted. 

"Then I wanna teach you," he said, driving around the columns up to the top. With each floor you passed, there were less and less cars parked along the aisles. The sun shone on the hood of the car, bouncing into your eyes as he reached the top floor and parked. 

You got out and switched seats with him, appreciative of the large open space the parking lot gave you. 

"Are you sure?" you asked, adjusting the seat and mirrors. "What if I like, fuck up your car or something? Couldnt that happen?"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured, placing a hand on your knee. "You won't, and if you did I could just get it fixed." 

Right, you thought. For someone who was rich, it was easy to forget he was. He was pretty down to earth and kind. 

"Okay," you breathed, finding the clutch with one foot and the brake with the other. 

"So," he started, explaining to you how the gears worked and which was for which. Even after he explained it, you were puzzled. "Do you remember how the gear shifter works?" You nodded, the numbers and positions were pretty straightforward.   
"Okay, so since your on a flat surface, press on the brake, shift it to first, then slowly let go."

You complied, and the car began to move slowly on its own. 

"Perfect," Jean cheered. "Now slowly ease your foot off of the clutch, and begin to press the gas."

The car built a little speed as you pressed on it, and you started to drive in a circle, feeling like you were back in high school learning to drive. As you built speed, Jean taught you how to shift into second gear and so on. Soon you were easily doing it on your own. 

"You're a natural," Jean beamed. You parked the car, smiling back at him. "It took me way longer to figure it out when I started," he admitted. 

"Well, it's a machine right?" you observed, looking down at the gearshift. "And I am an auto mechanic after all." 

He smiled, removing his hand from your knee and cupping your face. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, only pulling away for a moment to climb over the console into his lap. His hands traveled down to your ass, holding you in his lap as you began to make out. 

The sound of sirens interrupted the kiss. He pulled away for a moment, looking out of the window. 

"They're probably just from down on the street," you reassured. He stayed silent for a moment, listening as the sound echoed through the garage and became closer and closer. 

"Shit," he breathed, opening the door and gently placing you down on the passenger seat. You looked through the rearview window as he opened the trunk, hastily taking out a case. 

He ran back around to the drivers side door, opening it and placing it on the seat. Your eyes scanned over the contents, and you gasped when you saw two guns embedded among money and some poker chips.

"Jean!" you shouted, looking down at the case then back up to him. He moved in silence as he bent down, taking he car mats off the floor and opening up a small compartment under the floorboard with a key. He placed the case in the compartment as the sirens grew closer, and you could only watch in confusion. He locked the compartment back, placing the mats back down before sitting in the drivers seat and closing the door. You could hear the screeching of multiple cop cars as you sat there, looking at him dumbfoundedly. 

"Kiss me," he said. 

"What??"

"Just trust me," he responded, grabbing your face and pulling it to his. He kissed you passionately, his lips taking your own. 

It felt like the world around you had disappeared, until a cop knocked on his window. He pulled away, turning to open the window. 

"Sorry sir," Jean said, smiling at the officer as he wiped the corners of his mouth. "I didn't know bringing my girlfriend up here would cause such a commotion." he gestured to the three cars sitting around you. You tried your best to keep a calm face, but the closest you had been to this many cops was getting pulled over for a speeding ticket. 

The officer gave him a blank expression. "Jean Kirstein?" he asked. 

"That's me," Jean nodded. He seemed unbelievably calm. 

"You are under arrest for the assault and battery of Floch Forester."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u the enjoyed! also cliffhanger kinda lol


	5. arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfw

"You are under arrest for the assault and battery of Floch Forester," the officer said dryly. 

"Excuse me?"Jean asked.

"Mr. Forester has provided significant evidence in his claim that you has assaulted him last night," the officer responded. You noticed a small silver name tag on his navy uniform, reading "Nile Dok". 

"Floch? I haven't seen him in ages," Jean lied, resting his elbow in the opening of the window. Officer Dok furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Mr. Kirstein, I'm gonna need you to come with me." he gestured to the two other officers to come to the doors. 

"Woah, woah, woah," Jean said as they pulled him out of the car. You watched petrified as they pulled his hands behind his back, cuffing him and pressing him against the hood of the car. "You have the right to remain silent..." the officers voices trailed off from your mind. 

Another officer came around to your side of the car, opening the door and pulling you out before reading your rights to you. You stood frozen as he pulled your hands behind your back, staring at Jean. 

"Hey, hey! " Jean yelled, turning back towards the officer behind him. "She doesn't need to be arrested, she doesn't have anything to do with this," he insisted. 

The officer sighed, gesturing to his partner to let you go. He released your wrists, and it took you a moment to process what had happened and step away from him. You shook your hands out, trembling as you watched them walk him to the police car. 

They opened the door, pressing a hand to the top of his head and ducking him into the car. As he got in, he turned and smiled at you, never breaking eye contact. How was he so calm?

"Mikasa!" he called, and you nodded, knowing what he meant. You pressed a hand to your mouth as you watched one of the cars drive away. 

"What's your name?" Officer Dok asked, turning to you. You parted your fingers over your mouth to speak to him. 

"Uh, Y/N," you answered, glancing up at him for a moment before looking back at the asphalt ground. 

"Y/N," he sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. "You're young, probably in college right? So what is a nice girl like you doing hanging around a guy like that?" He propped an arm up against the roof of Jean's car as you only answered him with silence. 

His question posed a valid point. You saw Jean's violent side. Jean had guns. Jean has enimies. Jean ran an underground poker ring, which meant he was messing with dangerous people. Jean was playing a dangerous game, and you realized you had now become a part of it. 

If you would've been arrested with him, it would've gone on your record forever, and taken away so many of the career opportunities you had worked so hard for. You cold only imagine the rest of the things that could happen. 

But at the same time, he was a sweetheart. He was kind, down to earth, and there was something about him that drew you to him, regardless of who he was. You knew his motivations were from his family, wanting to protect them and make life easier for his mother. And most of all, you knew he was trying to change for you, for Mikasa, for everyone around him. 

"Uh- I don't. He's- he's not 'A guy like that'," you responded. 

"Okay," Nile breathed, retreating back to his car. "You get home safe, okay?" he said, opening the door and getting in. 

"Thanks," you managed. You watched as he drove away, standing there alone in silence for a few more minutes. A soft breeze pushed past your face, running through your hair and pushing the fresh cold tears streaming down your face to the side. You collected yourself, taking a deep breath before getting in the drivers side of Jean's abandoned black dodge. You locked the door, finding the keys he had left in the cup holder. 

You reached a shaky hand down to your pocket, taking out your phone, finding Mikasa's number and dialing it. 

"Hello?" she asked, voice raspy as if she had just woken up. 

"Mikasa," you near whispered, the sting of tears pricking at your eyes. She sensed the discomfort in your voice immediately. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Jean," you managed. 

"Where are you?" 

"I-I don't know."

"Send me your location, now."

She arrived 10 minutes later, car speeding to park next to yours. By that time you had pulled yourself together, unlocking the door of his car and letting her climb in. 

"What the hell happened? Why are you in his car alone?"

"He was teaching me to drive, and the cops came up here and arrested him. They said the charges were assault and battery of Floch and they tried to take me to the station too, but he told them I didn't have anything to do with it."

"What else did he say to the cops?"

"He told them he hadn't seen Floch in years, and oh-" you found the brown key you regognized from Jean using it and opened the floorboard compartment. "-he hid this down here before they came up," you added, handing the briefcase to her. 

She opened it, looking through the contents. "Good, good. Most likely, Floch has no hard evidence, and the fact that Jean hid this from the cops is fortunate. The guns aren't registered and there's at least 20 grand in here."

You raised your eyebrows, looking down at the case in her hands. Twenty thousand dollars? That was a semester of tuition. 

"Thanks for calling me Y/N," Mikasa breathed. She looked a bit disheveled, but her demeanor was anything but. Her black hair was ruffled a bit, and you noticed she was wearing the same clothes from the race that night in addition to a few dark marks on her neck. "Let's go drive down to the station." 

She gestured to her car. 

"And just heave Jean's car here?"

"I'll have someone pick it up," she said as the two of you got into her car. She took a deep exhale. "You okay?"

You nodded. "Yeah. I was just hoping we could put all of this behind us. Jean and I talked a lot last night, and he told me about everything and apologized to me."

"He told you about his past and his family and all that?" she asked, glancing over at you as she drove. You nodded. "Wow, the only other people that know about that are me Marco and you," she breathed. "well, and Floch."

Your hands sat in your lap, fidgeting with your rings. 

"Where did you end up last night?" you asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Oh," she chuckled. "I just ran into an old friend from high school."

"And he's the one who left those hickeys on your neck?" you teased. Mikasa fake gasped at your observation, placing a hand to her neck.

"She," she responded. 

"Oooooo," you coed, raising your eyebrows. You both laughed. 

"I'm glad you and Jean worked things out yesterday."

"Me too," you agreed

"But-" Mikasa added taking a deep breath. "-if you're gonna stick with him, there's gonna me more of all this."

You understood that. You knew the kind of life Jean had, but you also knew what type of person he was. And that was a person you wanted to keep in your life. 

"Yeah," you agreed. 

Mikasa pulled into the parking lot of the station. A large sign across the wall of the building read "Shiganshina Police Department."

When you walked in, it was bustling with people. 

"Mikasa," the woman at the front desk greeted. She knew who Mikasa was already.

"Rico," Mikasa responded. 

"Jean's in holding right now. Have a seat and once they finish questioning him you can go talk to him."

Mikasa nodded, leading you over to the chairs. You stared at the wall as you waited, bouncing your leg up and down. There were framed photos of officers. One of a blonde, reading Commander Erwin, and another of a woman reading Detective Dreyse. 

"He's probably talking to Dreyse right now," Mikasa said, noticing your observation. 

You lowered your voice. "How do they even have any evidence against him? No one was there, and he had his clothes and mine cleaned afterwards."

"Someone could've been taking a video," Mikasa suggested. "Don't you think it's a little odd that Floch would come after you like that knowing Jean was nearby?"

"So you think it was a set up?"

"Mikasa Ackerman?" a low voice boomed before she could answer. The two of you stood up, walking over to the officer, name tag reading "Captain Magath". He led you down a hallway to a room, with a small window in the door where you saw Jean sitting at the table. His handsets cuffed to the metal table as the door opened, and his face perked up when he saw the two of you.

The cold metal chairs pressed against your bare thighs as you sat down, Mikasa sitting next to you and resting her forearms on the table. She leaned over to whisper to you. "All the conversations are recorded, and you're most likely going to be called in as a witness, so don't say anything about the incident."  
You nodded, and she gestured for him to speak. 

"Thank you," he said first. "They uh, they showed me a video of me hitting Forester."

"I knew it," Mikasa said. "Louise was probably behind the camera."

"Yeah, they set me up. I pleaded self defense, and they want to question Y/N to see if it checks out," he said, looking up at you.

"Okay," Mikasa breathed. "That's good. Y/N, if you just tell them exactly what happened, it would be fine." You nodded as she looked over at you, placing a hand on your knee to keep it from bouncing. 

"They wanna keep me here for tonight, but bails set at 5 grand for tommorow," Jean added. 

You pressed your lips together, but your mouth gaped open when Mikasa said said "No problem, i'll have it transferred"

The metal cuffs on Jean's wrists clinked as he tried to reach a hand out to you, but he couldn't. You reached yours to his, placing it on top. 

"Y/N, I'm sorry," he apologized. 

"It's okay," you said, squeezing his hand lightly. "They set you up, and you made a mistake. We're gonna work it out together just like I said remember?"

The corners of his mouth tugged into a soft smile, and he nodded. 

A loud buzzer sound accompanied the opening of the room door. 

"Times up," the officer said. You gave Jean a warm smile as you left, passing Detective Dreyse on the way out. 

"She shouldn't give him too much shit," Mikasa said as the two of you walked out to her car. 

"Why?"

"They dated for a long time around two years ago," she explained. "They cheated on each other the entire time, and would always argue about who started it."

"Woah," you said, buckling your seatbelt. 

"But don't worry about it, they haven't talked in years, besides run-ins at the station."

"How many times as he been arrested?"

"Not as many as you would think," she laughed. "A couple times for possession of marijuana, once for LCD, uhhh illegal gun possession, trespassing at the smoke spot we used to go to — I got arrested for that one too— and breaking a window at a bar, but really that was Connie and he just took the blame for him. I think that's it."

"Jesus," you sighed. 

"Yeah but, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds. He's never done jail time, he just makes dumb decisions."

"What about the guy he shot?" 

"Oh, no one ever gets the police involved with that shit. They'd basically be snitching themselves out for gambling."

"Gotcha," you said, trying to ignore how calm she was about saying all of this.

"Here," she said, taking her dab pen out of the side door and handing it to you. "It'll calm you down, I see your leg bouncing over there."

You stilled it. 

"Thank you," you said, taking a hit. Just like Jean, Mikasa was kind. 

"Do you want me to take you home? Or you can crash at my place," she offered. 

"Uh, yeah yours sounds good, if that's okay."

A few minutes later, she was opening the door to her apartment, which was exactly as you expected. A large, open space like Jean's, with dark decor. You looked at the clock on the wall that read 3 PM. 

"You hungry?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. 

"I'm okay, I ate a couple hours ago," you responded, sitting down on the black couch. 

"Okay cool, I'm gonna make something, so make yourself conftorable, if you want a change of clothes my closet is in my room. When the sun sets I like to go outside and smoke, so you're welcome to join me," she smiled. 

"Thank you Mikasa, for everything."

"It's no problem, Y/N. And I like having you around, you're smart and honestly, I think you're good for Jean, as dumb as he can be sometimes."

You smiled, laying down on the couch. Before you knew it, you had drifted off. When you woke up, strands of the gold sun illuminated the room. You sat up, seeing Mikasa sitting outside through the glass doors. 

You slid the door open, the cold fall air greeting you as you stepped outside and sat down. She offered you her pen, and you took a couple hits, looking out at the sunset. 

"Jean told me you two met at a boxing ring, said you beat him up," you inquired, turning to her. 

She laughed, the sun casting a pink glow over her face as smoke poured out of her lips. "Yeah, I totally did," she responded. "I used to make so much money off those things."

"How did you get into it?"

"Well, I aced high school, and I wanted to take a gap year to save up for college. Got into the fights, then the racing, and then I got a little sidetracked with all the scamming stuff, so here we are," she responded, gesturing out to the view of the city. You sat in silence for a few moments as another breeze passed by. 

"You know, there's something about you that makes me want to explain my whole life to you," she laughed. "Like you're so easy to talk to."

You blushed, thanking her for the compliment. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Maybe I should start with the scar then," she said, gesturing to her eye. 

In the next hour, you learned she went to high school with Eren and Armin, who are in college, and that her and Eren have a "complicated" relationship as she put it. She loves boxing, she's bi, and Levi is her uncle. 

"What about you?" she asked. "Why biochem?"

"I wanna do agricultural science," you explained. "Like, help farmers with strategies and stuff."

"That's sick," he said, tapping you on the arm. 

A few hours later, the two of you feel asleep on her bed. 

_____________  
When you arrived at the station to pick Jean up, he looked better than you expected. His hair was disheveled and he had on the same clothes from yesterday, but he still had a smile on his face when he saw the you and Mikasa. They uncuffed him, and he walked out to the two of you, pulling you into a hug. 

"Y/N L/N," an officer boomed. You recognized her as Hitch Dreyse. "We need you for questioning."

You nodded, turning back to Jean and Mikasa as you walked away. 

"Don't lie, tell them exactly what happened," Mikasa said patting your on the shoulder. 

"We'll wait here for you," Jean called. 

You sat down on the familiar cold metal chair, a large light hanging over the table and illuminating the dim room. 

"So," Hitch said, sitting down and putting a stack of papers on the table. "I'm just gonna ask you a few questions about Friday night."

You nodded, shifting in your seat. 

"We're you under the influence of any drugs?"

"Yes, just marijuana."

"Did Mr. Forester say or do anything that suggested he was trying to sexually assault you?"

You took a deep breath to keep yourself from scoffing. "Yes, he forcefully dragged me away to a secluded area, he put his hands on me when I told him not to, and he said he wanted to 'Show me he was better than Jean.'" You placed your hands on your lap to keep them from shaking, even though you knew what you were saying was right, it was still intimidating. She wrote down what you said. 

"Okay, and Mr. Kirstein saw this and physically assaulted Mr. Forester?"

"No, no he was defending me." you blinked a couple times. 

"Well, based on the video evidence we have, it seems he did a little more than self defense. It shows you standing off to the side before you yelled at him to stop, then there was some type of verbal altercation. Is that right?"

"Uh, yes." 

"What type of relationship do you and Mr. Kirstein have?" she asked, continuing her writing. 

"His girlfriend I think — I mean i'm his girlfriend."

The questions droned on for another half hour. 

"Okay I think that's all we need," Hitch finished, flipping the pages of her clipboard over. "I think Jean overdid it, but it's a little suspicious how there just happened to be a video of all of this happening. I'll talk to Commander Erwin and give you a verdict."

You nodded, getting up from your seat. The fluorescent lights greeted you as you walked back out to the lobby, Jean and Mikasa standing up to greet you and Jean pulling you into a hug. Hitch followed after you. 

"I'm going to talk to Erwin, but it's looking good for you Kirstiein," she announced. He thanked her before the three of you sat back down and waited a few more minutes for her to come back. 

"Jean Kierstein?" Erwin asked. He pulled the three of you aside. "Listen, we're letting you off this time." The three of you exhaled. "I don't wanna see your face around here again Jean, you're young, stop getting yourself into trouble. You're on probation, so if you break any laws, you'll be convicted." Jean nodded hastily. "I'll set you up with a probation officer. Be happy Hitch over there advocated for you."

The three of you left the station, getting into Mikasas car. 

"Fucking Louise," Mikasa murmured, turning the ignition. She glanced up at you and Jean in the rearview mirror. "You two better not be doing anything weird back there."

The two of you laughed, and Jean laid down across the seats, placing his head on your lap. Mikasa and you scolded him as you gently brushed your fingers through his hair, happy that he was out of the police station and back with you. 

"Eren parked your car in the garage at your appartment, I'll take you two there," Mikasa announced. 

"Oh, Y/N has class tommrow, so she has to go home," Jean added. 

"It's okay," you responded. "Just drop me at Jean's and I'll get an Uber or something-"

"No way," Jean interrupted, sitting upright and looking at you. "I'll drive you home."

"Never seen you acting so cavalier Jean," Mikasa teased. 

"Yeah, whatever," he said, rubbing the back of his head. You smiled, laying your head on his shoulder. 

_______________

He kept his promise, driving you home and walking you up all the flights of stairs to your apartment. 

"I'm gonna get that elevator fixed," he said, out of breath as you reached your floor. You laughed, opening the door as he followed you in. 

"I had this whole day planned out," Jean sighed, putting his hands in his pockets as he took his shoes off. The two of you sat down on the edge of your bed. 

"Well," you smiled. "We can make it up next weekend, and you-" you said, poking a finger to his chest "-need to stay out of trouble for a while."

"Yeah," he agreed, reclining onto his back. You did the same, staring up at your popcorn ceiling. The two of you stayed there for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. 

"What's it like spending a night in jail?" you asked, breaking the peaceful silence. 

"Rough," he responded, laughing a bit. "Group cell, metal benches, shared toilet. All that."

"Geez," you sighed. "Well I'm glad you're back home now."

He paused for a moment. "You told the detective you were my girlfriend?" he asked, turning his head toward you and making some of his hair fall onto your forehead. 

"I did," you admitted. "For the sake of the investigation that's all."

"That's all?" he asked. 

"That's all," you parroted, smiling back at him and sitting up to get ready for bed. You pulled a conftorable t shirt from your drawer, changing out of your clothes before pulling it on. Jean sat up, going towards the door. 

"You're going?" you asked, climbing into bed. 

"You want me to stay?" he perked up, turning back towards you. 

"Yeah," you blushed, moving the covers for him. "I have class tommrow, so I'm gonna be up early but you're welcome to sleep in."

He smiled, climbing into bed next to you and wrapping his arms around you. You felt comforted by warmth of his body next to yours, and you snuggled closer to him, falling asleep easily. 

When the sun peeked through your curtains, you slowly pulled away from him, getting up to get ready. You took a moment to look at how the sun shone on his skin as he slept, hair spread across the white pillows with one palm resting above his head. 

You turned back to your closet, grabbing a sweatshirt and sweatpants and going into the bathroom to change. You washed your face and brushed your teeth, doing everything your needed to get ready for another Monday of classes — Chem, then Bio, and Psych to end the day. 

Jean still slept as you left, and he had barely woken up when you got back. 

"I take it you didn't sleep very well in city jail," you said, locking the door on your way in. You sat your books on your desk, sitting down to get to work.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face. His voice was low and raspy. 

"It's only Monday and I already have a shit ton of work," you sighed, turning the lamp on your desk on. 

"Can I help?" he asked, getting up. 

"Do you know anything about molecular structure?" you inquired. 

"Nooo," he admitted. "But, I can run and get you some study snacks," he beamed. 

"That would actually be great," you smiled. "I have some money in the drawer."

"Oh, it's on me," he said. 

You turned to him, furrowing your eyebrows. 

"No," you insisted. The two of you exchanged glances as he looked over at the door.

"Too late," he laughed, running out of the door before you could even get a word in. 

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn't help but smile to yourself as you turned back to your books. 

You were alone in your apartment for the first time in a couple days, the sound of you flipping through your textbook filling the air. You lit a caramel-scented candle like you always did, taking in the sweet scent as you switched between pens, working on your notes. 

The evil of approaching midterms lingered in the air as you worked, and you couldn't be less excited; a week worth of tests, and a ton of cramming. A headache panged behind your eye as you thought about it more, bringing a hand up to your face. Your head fell onto your desk as the pain in your head intensified. Stress headaches were unfortunately a recurring thing for you, ever since high school. You instinctively opened your drawer, taking out an Excedrin and downing it with a swig of water. 

"Taking pills in the middle of the day?" Jean joked, closing the door behind him as he entered. The familiar smell of chicken came with him. 

"For a headache," you replied, turning to him. "You get the food, or what?"

"Hey, I'm not your uber eats driver," he laughed, sitting the food down on your desk. 

"I'm sorry, sorry," you said, pressing your hand back against your eye. "Headache."

"You get those a lot?" he asked. You nodded. "My mom used to too." he opened the box, sitting it in front of you. "Eat, it'll help."

You nodded, closing your books and pushing them to the side so you could eat. You opened the box as he grabbed a stool from your bathroom, sitting next to you. 

You hadn't realized how hungry you were until you started eating, and when you finished, you realized Jean was right, your headache had subsided. 

"Feel better?" he asked, placing a hand on your back and lightly caressing it. 

"Yeah," you yawned. 

"Do you come home and study like this every day?" 

"Yep, midterms are coming up." You laid your head down on the desk. 

He winced at the word, not hearing it since high school. 

"Can I do anything to help?"

"Yeah, don't stress me by getting into any more trouble," you laughed, sitting back up. 

"Are you worrying about me?" he smiled. You gave his arm a light shove. 

"Yeah, I am," you admitted. 

"Don't worry," he said, kissing your forehead. "I'll stick to my office, just for you."

"No gambling Wednesday?" 

"I'll leave it to Mikasa."

"No getting mad and shooting people?"

“Only if I feel like it," he said, leaning in close to you. You rolled your eyes, placing your hand on his forehead and pushing it away from yours. 

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay."

"And last thing, you gotta be more careful when you're driving, Jean. You have guns in your trunk, and driving under the influence can get you in some serious shit with Erwin."

"I won't, I'll take a tolerance break or something," he said, placing his head in his hands. "You still mad at me?"

"A little."

"Did the food help?"

"A little," you parroted, giving him a smile. 

"Okay good, because I got you something else too," he said, walking over to where he sat his bag. 

"Jean-"

"I was doing some reading, and I think gift giving is my love language, like how I show affection," he interrupted, taking out a small bag. You sighed, giving him a chance. He reached a hand into the bag, taking out a long rectangular box and handing it to you. 

"Wow," you gasped, opening it. There was a long silver necklace, with a small "J" charm at the end. You took it out of the white styrofoam, holding it up and unclasping it. Jean walked around behind your chair, helping you put it on before he stepped back, looking at how the silver shone against your white shirt. 

"Thank you," you blushed, looking down at it then back up to him. 

"You like it?"

"I-I love it. But how mu-"

"Don't ask how much it was," he said, placing his hand on your head. 

Your mouth opened silently to protest, but you didn't. He stared down at you, eyes roaming over the necklace. 

"Maybe I should've done my whole name," he said. 

You laughed. If you learned one thing about Jean that weekend, it was that he could be.. possessive. 

If there was one thing you learned durning the next three weeks - it was that gift giving really was his love language. As you studied for midterms, an array of food orders arrived at your door. Four to be exact, that you counted to make sure you would pay him back for them. When your first paycheck rolled in on Friday, you left class, going to the bank to cash it. 

"Okay ma’am, $1410 has been deposited into your account,” the teller said. 

“E-excuse me?” you asked. You had only worked three hours the past month, considering you had to study. Two hours a few weeks ago when you smoked with Jean, not working at all didn’t work at all, and one when you fixed one of his other cars two Fridays ago. 

You thanked her before turning to leave, dialing Jean. 

“Hey-“ 

“What the fuck, Kirstein?” you raised your voice a bit. 

“I take it your check came in?” he laughed. 

“I only worked three hours?” you continued down the sidewalk, walking back onto campus. 

“I only paid you for three hours.”

“$470 dollars an hour?”

“You’re smart, sweetheart. I wish I could do math like that.”

“Why?”

“It’s my favorite number.”

“Why?” you made your way back across campus, heading in the direction of your apartment. 

“It’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday is April 70th?”

“Mmmm, I just felt like putting the zero on the end.” You could feel his smirk through the phone. 

“I’ll make you a deal, okay? I’m paying you back for the food, and you’re paying me $17 an hour from now on.”

“Or what?”

“Or I quit,” you replied, stopping where you walked. He was silent for a moment. 

“Fine,” he replied. You smiled at your small victory. “See you soon, princess.” He hung up. You turned the block to your apartment, staring down at your phone. See you soon?

Jean’s black dodge sat in front of your building, smoke pouring out of the pipe as it ran. He got out as you walked up to the door. 

You tilted your head at him. 

“I missed you,” he said, pulling you into a hug, and you hugged him back. “You’ve been cramped up in your room for the past three weeks,” he said, wrapping a hand around your head and pulling it to his chest. 

“I know,” you said, pressing your head into the crook of his neck. “I’m stressed.”

Hands slowly trailed down to your waist, fingertips wrapping around your hips and pressing you against his car. 

“I could, help you out with that,” he smiled, placing his leg between your thighs. Heat rushed to your face as you looked up at him, eyes hungrily roaming over you. 

“I- I can’t today,” you sighed. He steppped away from you, giving you some space. 

“Sorry,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“No- no, I would love to I just, the tests start this week and I only have this weekend to finish studying.” He pouted. “You can come and keep me company if you want,” you smiled. He perked up, walking with you up to your apartment. 

You sat down at your desk, and Jean laid down on your bed. 

“It’s so easy to fall asleep here,” he admitted, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Feel free to,” you said, turning on the lamp. “I just like having you around,” you admitted, turning to look at him. He smiled before closing his eyes. 

“My probation ends the same time as your tests,” he said, opening one eye at you. “We could go out next friday?”

“Sounds perfect,” you smiled. 

When you looked up from your book a little while later, he was sleeping. You were thankful he spent his Friday night with you, even if it was just sleeping while you studied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! first SFW chapter, i wanted to have everything resolved this chapter, and a little one month time skip. also a little extra mikasa this chapter because i love her :) next chapter tho will probably be almost pure smut. that or the one after. :) sorry if it was a little boring !


	6. club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

Jean came over on Saturday, as well as Sunday. His company genuinely helped your study habits, as well as your headaches.

"You still joining that virtual thing?" Jean asked, sitting up on your bed.

"Yeah, Professor Hange's going over some of the stuff we need to know, but it's the weekend so they set up a zoom meeting," you explained, opening your laptop.

Jean walked over to you, his black sweatpants pressing against your desk as he leaned on the edge.

"Careful," you said. "This thing is old, it'll break."

"Fine," he said, grabbing the same stool and sitting next to you as you clicker at your computer.

"Wait, I have to turn my camera on," you explained, gesturing for him to slide over. He took a scoot away, staring at you as you logged in. His gaze burned at your skin as you kept your eyes glued to your computer. You glanced over at him, shifting in your seat.

"What?" you asked, finally turning to him.

"What, I can't look at you?" he said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I need to focus."

"Am I distracting you?" he said, getting up and sitting on the floor next to your chair to stare at you more closely. Your hair was out of your face, exposing your features as the light from the computer screen flashed across your face.

"Yes," you said, flinching as he rested his head on your thigh, placing a hand on your knee. His thumb traced small circles across your skin, making you stiffen.

"Good afternoon," Hange's voice echoed through the speaker of your laptop. "I'm going to take attendance, students here will get 5% extra credit on their midterm." A wave of happiness washed over you at their words as you clicked your pen in your hands, attempting to distract yourself from Jean's fingertips. It didn't work.

"You think they can see the color of your face on that camera?" he asked, moving his hand from the outside of your thigh to the inside.

"No, why?" you asked, eyes flickering between him and the screen. He lightly placed a kiss on the outside of your leg, golden eyes staring up at you with a glint of something dark.

"You know," he said, kissing down towards your knee. "It's been a month-" he grabbed the base of your chair, sliding it back. You gasped a bit as your back jerked against the back of the chair, watching as he kneeled in front of you. He quickly pulled your chair back to the desk, and you looked down at him frantically. "-and you still get so flustered around me." he smiled.

"I-I don't," you said, turning your camera off.

"Y/N, all students need to have their camera on for full credit," Hange said. You cursed, clicking it back on as Jean trailed kisses up your inner thigh.

"Seems like you do," he said lowly, hooking his fingers in the top of your waistband.

"Jean I- I need to focus," you insisted, placing your hand on top of his where it rested on the side of your hip.

"I needed to focus when Marco brought me those papers, too," he breathed, looking back down to your athletic shorts as he pulled them off and over your feet.

You pressed your lips together as he kissed your underwear, heat pooling between your legs. He pressed his tongue to the dampened fabric, looking up at you as you breathed shakily.

"I can stop, if you want."

"No," you breathed. "Don't stop."

He smiled up at you, pressing a thumb to your clit. You shuddered as he rubbed small circles across the fabric of your underwear, his other hand spreading your legs open.

You held onto the edge of your desk as your breathing grew ragged, missing the feeling of his hands on your body.

"Mina Carolina?" Hange called. "Here," she replied.

Jean wasted no time as your professor began to read out names, pulling your panties to the side and pressing his tounge to your pussy. You moaned softly, fingertips reaching down to thread through his hair. He slipped your legs over his shoulders as he began to eat you out, gently sucking on your sensitive clit. "Shit," you whispered, checking to make sure your mic was off. Your hands formed a white-knuckle grip around the wooden surface as you tried to keep a straight face.

"Y/N L/N?" Hange called. As you clicked your microphone off to answer, Jean pressed two fingers into you. You hit the desk, coughing to stifle a moan.

"You there?" Hange asked.

"Uh- y-yeah here," you managed, clicking your mic off as Jean began to finger you. The pads of his fingers curled inside of you, slowly sliding in and out as the feeling of his tongue gliding against your pussy made you feel like you were seeing stars. You pressed your eyes closed as you moaned softly, trying not to move your mouth too much.

"Jesus, Jean," you moaned, your knees pressing against the underside of your desk in tandem with the movement of his hands. You whined as he pulled his mouth away from your clit, only for it to be replaced by his free hand. He looked up at you smugly as you began to move your hips, slightly ridding his fingers as your walls tightened around them.

Your hand in his hair trailed down to his shoulder, gripping it tightly as he added a third finger, making you let out a loud moan.

"Holy shit," you whimpered, the sound of your professor's voice fading away as you chased your high.

"Y/N," Hange interrupted, causing you to still your hips. But Jean didn't stop, keeping up his unrelenting pace on your pussy.

"Yes," you answered, clicking your mic on and off within seconds.

"Did you hear my question?"

"N-no sorry."

"You got the best grade in the class on the lab, can you tell us your findings?"

You nodded, hastily searching through your notebook for the notes. Your small whines and stifled moans shot straight down between Jeans legs, his cock straining against his pants as you tried not to fall apart.

"Yeah, right here it's the uh-" you cleared your throat as he brought his mouth back to your pussy, sucking on your sensitive bud again.

"It's the-the chemical reaction," you shuddered. "I'm sorry, I can't find the words right now professor."

"Y/N, might I remind you that this is for extra credit, so I need you to answer."

You whimpered as you felt your orgasm approaching, reluctantly unmuting your mic and taking a deep inhale.

"The reaction causes the state of the liquid to change into a solid because of a chemical imbalance in the neutrons," you blurted, all in one breath before muting yourself again.

"Good," Hange cheered. "Now let's.." her voice trailed away again.

"You're an asshole," you breathed between moans.

"You sound like you like it," he smirked, the vibration of his voice pressing against your folds and bringing you even closer.

"Oh god-" you moaned, your legs beginning to twitch. Jean laughed as you trembled in front of him, struggling to keep your composure as you came. He licked you through your orgasm, sloppily finishing you off. You looked down at him exhaustedly as he pulled away from you, his fingers dripping with your release.

"Can I go to the bathroom Professor Hange?" you asked.

"Sure."

You turned your camera off as he stood up in front of you. You took his wrist in your hand, putting his wet fingers to your mouth and licking them. His eyes widened slightly as you cleaned them off.

You began to suck on them, sliding his fingertips to press on the back of your tongue and making you gag. Jean's pants stiffened at the sight, and you glanced down at his erection before you continued to sloppily suck his fingers like they were his cock. You pulled away, turning back to your computer.

"Wait," he said, stopping you before you turned the camera back on. "How long is your bathroom break?"

"Longer than four minutes" you teased, making a face at him.

"Funny," he said, watching as you pulled your shorts back on. "I know you're not one to talk," he added, sitting down on the edge of your bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you asked, turning around to look at him.

"You fall apart in about, five minutes."

"I do not," you said, face turning a deep red.

"You just did," he smiled.

"Well that's because you-"

"Because I'm that good," he said, getting up and walking back over to you. He grabbed your jaw, making you stand up and pulling you face to face with him.

"No-"

He kissed you roughly, his hands threading around your waist and pulling your hips to his. You kissed him back as you looped your legs around his waist, Jean's hands moving to hold you. He sat you down on the edge of your desk, hands roaming your body as you frantically started to unbutton his belt.

"Y/N? You back?" Hange echoed from your computer. You sighed, getting down and sitting back in your chair. You quickly pulled yourself together, fixing your disheveled hair and shirt before clicking your camera back on. "Yes."

"Sorry," you mouthed to Jean, who had retreated back to your bed. An hour later, your study session ended and you had earned your 5%.

You got up, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"So," you said, placing your hand on his knee. "What have you been up to this past month?"

"Just uh, sitting around the office, driving around. Boring shit."

"No gambling? No guns?" you asked.

"Nope," he replied simply, looking down at you proudly.

"No smoking?" He squinted.

"Seriously?" you sighed, laying down as your back hit the mattress.

"It's not illegal," he added. You scrunched your face up, sitting up on your elbows to look at him.

"It is in my book."

"Oooo," he coed, pretending to be scared as he turned on his side to look at you. "Am I in trouble," he raised his eyebrows.

"Not funny," you said, looking back up at the ceiling. "I'm serious, Jean. You get caught with that shit on you they'll actually send you to jail."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You sound like Mikasa."

"Good, she's smart. And you keep saying sorry, but not actually changing anything."

"I'm sorry, Y/N, I'll stop. It's just," he paused for a moment. "I've been smoking for years, I started to help calm myself down and I- I've never taken a break before."

"Ever?"

"No," he murmured. "But it's weed- so- so I'm not an addict."

"Jean," you paused, turning towards him. "You have a dependency then."

"Dependency?"

"Uh, it's like the marijuana version of addiction. Your brain is used to the chemicals, so it has... problems doing certain things without them."

"Like what?" he asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Can you sleep without smoking?"

His lips parted silently. "No-" he started. "-actually, the only time I've been able to is here, with you."  
His voice was quiet as he spoke.

Something in your heart hummed.

"Can I, stay for the weekend?" he asked sheepishly. You noticed how fast his confident demeanor could change around you.

"Yeah, that would be great. We can keep watching Fullmetal if you want," you offered.

"You haven't finished it?"

"I haven't watched it since we did," you replied. "I wanted to watch it with you, like it's our show."

He smiled.  
_________________

Two weeks later, midterms passed, and so did the end of Jean's probation.

You knocked softly on his apartment door at 8 pm that Friday, clasping your bag in your hands as your sweatshirt sleeves fell loosely over your hands. Jean told you the date was a surprise, and just to wear something comfortable on your way over to his place. You settled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, which was what you usually wore to class anyway.

He stood in the doorway as he opened it for you, hands settled on the top of the frame and exposing his defined arms. He wore a white button-up with the usually rolled sleeves, a couple of buttons on the top being undone. A saccharine smell flowed through his apartment as you entered, evidently from a few candles.

"You look nice," Jean said, placing his hands on your shoulders and kissing your forehead.

"Thank you," you smiled, sitting down on the familiar black couch. He joined you, reclining back into the soft cushions.

"Where are we going tonight?" you asked, laying your head on his shoulder.

"Out to a club," he replied.

"And you told me to wear sweats?" you laughed.

"I had something picked up for you," he said.

You smiled excitedly, thanking him. He clicked on the TV, the two of you watching it until there was a knock at the door.

You got up, opening the door to see Mikasa and Eren.

"Are you guys coming with us tonight?" you beamed, stepping back to let them in.

"Yep," Mikasa smiled, her arm linked in Eren's as they came in.

"A lot of the team is coming if that's okay," Jean asked.

"Yeah definitely, I haven't seen them in a while," you replied.

Mikasa held two long black garment bags over her forearm and handed one to you. You noticed her black hair was styled, short pieces hanging over her forehead with the rest of her hair tucked behind her ears. She was wearing makeup, but not enough to cover the small scar under her eye. You remembered her telling you how she got it, and that she liked it.

You took the garment bag from her hands, noticing her red-painted nails. Walking over to the couch, you unzipped it, taking out a baby blue silk dress. You beamed at it, the thin straps and open back making it beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Jean asked. You nodded. "Mikasa picked it out."

"Thank you," you said, turning to her. She smiled.

You walked into Jean's room with him to change, sitting down on his bed as he came in and closed the door behind himself.

He gave you some privacy, stepping into the bathroom. You took your sweatshirt off, pulling it over your head before you took off your sweatpants. You loosened the strings on the back of the dress carefully, stepping into it and pulling the thin double straps over your shoulders. You tried to tie it up, but you couldn't reach it.

"Jean?" you called. He eagerly stepped out of the bathroom after he had buttoned up his own shirt. "Can you help me tighten this, please?"

"Yes," he said, talking around behind you. He carefully found the ends of the strings where they rested at the small of your back, picking them up. He tightened the criss-cross strings, and you felt the dress hug around your waist and hips as he tied a small bow.

You turned around as he finished, looking up at him. His eyes scanned over your body, his mouth parting slightly.

"Wow, you look- amazing," he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you," you smiled, adjusting the dress where it fell at your mid-thigh. He reached a hand up to your collarbone, running a finger under the strap and untwisting it.

Mikasa smiled as the two of you walked back out to the living room, her having changed into a similar red dress. Eren wore a black button-up and dress pants, similar to what Jean had on but without the white shirt and black leather belt.

Mikasa walked over to you, linking her arm in yours and leading you back to Jean's bathroom.

"So," she said, closing the door behind you and reaching into your bag. "I was thinking I could do your makeup, and I had this great idea for your hair if you want," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be perfect," you smiled, sitting down on a small stool in front of the mirror. She took out her brushes and a small stick of concealer she had picked up from the store in your shade.

"So is this like, a double date with you and Eren?" you asked, glancing at her in the mirror as she worked. She laughed.

"Well, he asked me if we could match," she started, carefully smearing concealer under your eyes. "and he did this thing," you noticed she had started smiling. "Before we left, he tucked my hair behind my ears, and when I asked him why, he said because it made me look pretty."

"Oh my gosh," you beamed. "That's actually cute."

"Yeah, but I don't know," she sighed, blending the concealer. "We're just really close."

"Hmm," you hummed. "We'll see how the night goes I guess."

"Yeah," she agreed, moving to put highlighter on your nose and the inner corner of your eyes.

You looked in the mirror as she finished, stepping back proudly. Your eyes were lined with eyeliner, and she applied pink-tinted clear lipgloss for the finished look.

You hadn't gotten dressed up in months with all your business at school, and you looked beautiful. She styled your hair to perfectly fit your face.

"Holy shit," Jean exclaimed, eyes flickering over the two of you as you walked back out into the living room.

"I know right," Mikasa said, linking her arm in yours. "You're a lucky guy, Jean."

You blushed, smiling at her.

"You guys ready to go?" Eren asked, placing his hands in his pockets as his eyes roamed over Mikasa.

"Yeah," you replied. Your hand met Jean's, fingers intertwining as you headed towards the door. The four of you piled into Jean's black Dodge, driving through the streets. The city lights illuminated the night sky as you drove, with music playing over the radio.

He turned onto an empty street, parking on the side of a building that looked like it was closed. He got out of the car, opening your door and Eren did the same for Mikasa. You looked over at the dark building, confused as to why no one was there. Jean held your hand, stepping onto the sidewalk and walking up to the door to knock on it.

Three singular knocks, then silence. A few seconds later, a small window on the door slid open. You saw the familiar sleep-stricken eyes from the tea shop.

"Kirstein," Levi said. "Whos with you?"

"Uh, Y/N, Mikasa, and Eren."

He silently opened the door, letting the four of you into a dimly lit bar. The old wooden floors clicked under your black mary-jane platforms. It was empty, besides a few people wearing white shirts and work vests.

One of them got up as you entered, Jean handing him his keys as he walked out of the building to park his car. Levi led you all over to a back door, unlocking it. As it swung open, you saw a set of wooden stairs and heard the roar of music. You guessed the walls were soundproof as you walked down the steep stairs, carefully holding onto Jean's arm. You looked over the railing, seeing a large open space that extended much farther than the span of the building above. There was a bar lined with the nicest glass bottles of alcohol you had ever seen, and a mass of people dancing out on the floor to the music a DJ was playing. But the music wasn't loud or full of bass, it was soft rock.

Your eyes caught Sashas as you stepped off the stairs, and the brunette ran over to you, throwing her arms around your shoulders.

"Y/N!" she giggled, the smell of alcohol on her breath. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she hugged you tighter, her green dress pressing against your own. A tall blonde man came up to the two of you with Connie, giving Sasha a kiss on the forehead as she pulled away from you.

"Oh! Y/N, this is my boyfriend Niccolo. Niccolo, Y/N, Jean's girlfriend."

You smiled, greeting him.

"And these two are together as well?" Niccolo asked, gesturing to Mikasa and Eren behind the two of you. The two of them exchanged glances before laughing.

Colorful lights flashed across everyone's smiling faces as you all stood talking and catching up. You and Jean walked over to the bar, sitting down as he ordered.

"Can we have four shots of... Y/N what do you want?"

"Fireball," you answered.

"Fireball," Jean parroted, talking to the bartender.

The bartender lined up four glasses, pouring the golden liquid into them. Jean picked one up, his silver snake ring clinking softly against the glass. You did the same, pressing your glass to his before taking the shots. Both of you did two more before getting up from your stools.

He held your hand, pulling you out onto the floor as you shuffled behind him. Jean pulled you close, wrapping his hands around your waist and starting to dance with you. The two of you swayed back and forth as you turned around, looping your arm over his shoulder and neck behind you.

You felt a pair of eyes on you as you moved, looking up to see a familiar blonde, Eren's brother.

Smoke poured from his lips as the light glinted against his glasses, the same black-haired woman leaning on his shoulder. He passed the cigarette to her, and she lazily took it from his hands.

You felt Jean's hands tighten around your hips, stilling your movements. When you turned to look up at him, he was glaring back at Zeke. He turned to start towards him, but you grabbed him.

"Let's go somewhere else," you suggested. The anger melted off of his face as he looked at you.

He grabbed your wrist assertively, pulling you away to a hallway near the bathrooms. When you turned the corner, Eren and Mikasa were there, standing inches apart from each other. She saw you and stepped away from him.

"Sorry," you said.

"Eren," Jean started. "Your shitty ass half brother is here." You could tell he was still seething with anger over such a small thing.

"What?" Eren groaned, letting go of Mikasa's arm he was holding onto. He and Mikasa walked away back out to the floor, leaving you and Jean in the hallway.

You looked up at him tentatively, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Jean scoffed.

"That doesn't mean you can just try to confront him, what was your plan with all that?"

"I don't know, just, tell him to stop looking you up and down like that."

"And if he said no?"

He sighed, looking away from you. "I-I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You don't think Jean, you just do whatever comes to the top of your head. That guy is with Marley right? You don't think he has a gun or something on him?"

"No, I didn't think about that but-"

"But what?" you said, cutting him off. He went silent.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just get-"

"Possessive?" you said, placing your hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," he sighed.

This is what you got for dating an Aries man.

"Just, focus on me when we're together, okay? Stop getting so heated."

"Okay, I'm sorry Y/N."

"It's fine, let's go back," you gave him a reassuring smile.

You heard yelling when you walked back out to the floor. Eren held Zeke up by his collar as the two screamed at each other.

"What the fuck," you murmured, glancing at Jean before the two of you rushed over. You wondered why Mikasa stood to the side, it was unlike her to be timid.

"What happened?" you asked.

"They started arguing, as usual, and I told Zeke to stop being an asshole" she answered, pausing. "He told Eren to 'Control his bitch.'"

"No fucking way," you gasped. "He does know you could beat his ass, right?" Mikasa laughed softly.

A glass shattered as Eren slammed Zeke down on the bar counter before letting him go. As he turned to walk back to Mikasa, Zeke swung at him and punched him in the jaw. You all yelped, watching as Eren hit him back harder before wiping a bit of blood from his lip and walking away. The four of you walked over to the stairs, sitting down. Mikasa ran to grab some napkins from the bar, glaring at Zeke as she passed by him. "Sorry," Pieck mouthed. Mikasa gave her a quick nod before returning to wipe Eren's face and knuckles off.

"You wanna leave?" Jean asked, turning to Eren.

"No, I'm not gonna let him ruin our night," Eren laughed. He fixed his disheveled hair into a ponytail before standing and helping Mikasa up. "Sorry for all the trouble, Y/N," he sighed, turning to you.

"It's fine," you smiled, standing up and adjusting the bottom of your dress. "Let's get something to eat," you suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone agreed, sitting down at the tables on an elevated platform in the corner. A waitress came over, asking what everyone wanted.

The four of you talked as you waited for your food, Jean's hand resting on your knee. He kept it still, but the light and subtle. touches of his fingers dragging up and down your skin set your nerves on fire. You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs. The heel of your shoe bumped against Jean's leg as you moved.

"Sorry," you said, scooting into the table.

"You're good," he said, spreading his whole hand over your leg before he shifted it up slightly. It took him a few minutes to even get halfway up your thigh before his hand moved from the outside of your leg to the inside. His fingertips slid between where you had your legs crossed, pushing them apart. You continued talking casually as his hand slipped underneath your dress, resting beside your underwear.

He left it lingering there for a few minutes, slowly rubbing your inner thigh. Your lips parted when he pulled his hand away, glancing over at him. He kept his gaze forward, looking at Eren.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said, getting up to leave. You pulled out your phone, texting Historia before you placed it back on the table. It rang a few seconds later.

"Historia's calling me, I'll be right back," you said, grabbing your phone and making your way to the hallway where the bathrooms were.

"What's up?" Historia answered.

"Sorry didn't mean to text you I'll call you when I get home," you said in one breath, hastily walking into the bathroom.

"Okay, bye!"

You hung up, looking over at Jean standing in the corner. Soft elevator-type music played in the bathroom.

"What was that?" you asked, closing the door behind you. When you turned around, Jean pushed you against the door, reaching his other hand around you to lock it. His eyes searched over you as you stood in front of him, the same way they did when he first met you.

"W-what?" you stammered.

"I get why Zeke was staring at you," he started, hands trailing from your waist to your back to where the strings of your dress were tied. " You look so good in this dress but- I feel like you would look better without it."

The edges of your lips curled into a smile as he untied the bow, slipping the straps of your dress down over your shoulder. You stared at him for a moment before your hands slid into his hair, kissing him hastily. He slid his hands underneath your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he held you up. He carried you over to the counter, sitting you down on it as he pushed the bottom of your dress up. He slipped his fingers into the top of your underwear, slowly running them up and down your slit.

"You wet already for me, princess?" he whispered, breath tickling your ear before he began to kiss your neck roughly. You whined as he slipped his fingers inside of you, using his thumb to continue rubbing your clit. He slowly added another as you got used to the feeling of him inside you, making you grab onto his shoulder.

"Can you handle another?" he asked, bringing his eyes off his hand back up to you.

"Yeah," you breathed, leaning your head back against the mirror behind you. Jean looked up to the reflection, then back to you.

He picked you up off the counter, placing your feet back down on the ground before turning you around.

You gasped as he placed a hand to your back, bending you over the counter as his other hand reached around your waist back to your folds.

"Is this okay?" he panted, hesitating.

"Yes," you breathed, exhaling as he pressed your face against the cold counter roughly at your answer. You moaned as he continued rubbing circles on your clit, pressing your hands against the mirror in front of you.

You reached a hand back behind you, holding onto his belt buckle. He let go of your head to take it off, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to his ankles.

He slid your underwear to the side, pressing the tip of his cock to your entrance. You shuddered as he pressed into you, his length stretching out your walls. He slowly pushed in and out of you, letting you get used to the feeling.

"Faster," you breathed, and he obliged. You felt his left hand come to your neck, picking your head up so you were eye level with your reflection. Your eyes darted downward, and his soft grip around your neck tightened.

"Watch," he panted. You looked back up at yourself, head jerking forward and back as he roughly fucked you. "If you wanna let other guys stare at you, you can stare at yourself."

Moans of his name left your lips as your hand gripped onto the counter by your waist. You closed your eyes as Jean continuously gave you deep strokes, not seeming to tire at all.

You breathed heavily as pleasure washed through your body, only to be heightened when Jean began to rub your clit once again.

"Oh god," you moaned, pressing a hand to your mouth to muffle yourself.

Your breath fogged against the mirror as you breathed, your hand slowly sliding down the glass in front of you.

He slowed down a bit, focusing on hitting the right spot inside of you. You pressed your hips back against him as you chased your high, making him moan lowly.

"Hello?" someone yelled, knocking at the door. Your head darted over to the door, but Jean didn't stop.

"Busy!" he yelled, pressing a hand to his mouth to tell you to be quiet as you heard footsteps retreating back down the hallway.

You pressed the back of your hand to your mouth, looking up at him in the reflection as Jean's hand let go of your neck, trailing down to your hips to press you harder into him.

You saw white as your orgasm washed over you, knees buckling only to be supported by Jean's weight pressing you against the counter.

He followed you not long after, hastily pulling out of you before you kneeled down to finish him off.

You got up, brushing your knees off before  
looking in the mirror, pulling your dress back down, and fixing your hair. You wiped a small smear of mascara off your face with your thumb before re-adjusting the bow on your dress. Jean fixed his pants and hair back as well.

"Okay," you breathed. "You go out first, then I'll wait 2 minutes and then come out after you, so it's not suspicious."

"Gotcha," he laughed, buckling his belt before leaving. You took a deep breath, making sure you looked back to normal before leaving. You fake placed your phone to your ear as you walked out a few minutes later, pretending to hang up the call with Historia as you sat back down on your seat.

"What did she wanna talk to you about?" Eren asked.

"Oh, she just asked how my midterms went and asked if I was free tomorrow," you lied.

"Felt that," Eren said. "I'm an Environmental Science major."

"Oh me too, biochem but I want to go into Agriculture."

"Oh, cool," he beamed. You smiled, taking a sip of your drink.

"You guys fuck every time you hang out?" he asked simply.

You choked on your hard lemonade as your eyes widened, looking up at him. Mikasa snickered, punching him in the arm as you and Jean exchanged glances.

"W-what?"

"Oh, Jean forgot to zip his pants when he came back," Eren said. "Did the same when you guys came to the construction race."

He seemed like the type who just said what he was thinking. "Ow!" he yelled as Jean kicked him under the table. You laughed, placing your hand over your face.

"Sorry," Mikasa said. "Eren doesn't think before he speaks," she said, flicking him on the side of the head.

"It's fine," you laughed. "Not a big deal, just, caught me off guard."

"Yeah, and what about you two?" Jean added. Mikasa shot him a look.

You all sat in silence, Eren taking a sip of his water —which he had opted for since his lip was cut from fighting, and because he was the designated driver —  
before they spoke up.

"We're best friends," they both said at the same time, glancing at each other at the tandem of their voices.

"Okay," Jean sighed, poking the tip of his fork into the remnants of his mac and cheese. "Are they serving dessert tonight?" he asked, looking up at Eren.

"I think they have matcha," he said, looking at the menu. Jean groaned.

"That shit is not sweet," he sighed, reaching into his pocket. He took out a piece of bubblegum, unwrapping it and placing the pink square into his mouth. Jean continuously popped bubbles as everyone finished their food, the popping sound startling you the first few times as you noticed you were drunk along with Mikasa and Jean.

The three of you left the speakeasy giggling as the night ended, with Eren trailing behind you holding Jean's keys.

Mikasa held onto your arm as you made your way around the block, the sidewalk clicking under your shoes as you walked. You all found Jean's car, you and Mikasa getting in the backseat, and Jean in the passenger side.

"Jean, Jean, tell Y/N about the time you tripped and-"

"No way," Jean laughed, turning around in his seat.

"So," Mikasa said, continuing anyway. "This guy, he started getting all mad because he lost, again, and he tried to fight Jean and when he swung-" She was cut off by her own laughter. "- Jean totally tripped and he fell right onto the table, all the chips and stuff fell off."

The whole car fell into a pit of laughter, and they continued their stories for the whole ride home.

"You guys can stay over tonight if you want," Jean said as he walked through the door to his apartment.

You all changed out of your nice clothes and into more comfortable ones. Mikasa gave you a few makeup wipes out of her bag, and you all settled in Jean's kitchen as Eren and Mikasa took out a box of brownie mix.

You and Jean sat on the familiar high stools, watching the two argue about how many eggs to add in. Jean took a piece of gum out of the jar he had sitting on the counter and offered it to you. You took it, unwrapping the egg-white paper and starting to chew it.

"I don't know how to blow a bubble," you admitted, watching as he took a piece for himself.

"Oh, it's easy I'll teach you," he smiled. "Just chew it, press it behind your teeth, then use your tongue to press it out and make a bubble."

You nodded, trying it a couple of times before you got it. A small pink bubble parted your lips before deflating. When you tried it again, you blew a bigger one, making it pop and land around your mouth.

Jean laughed as you groaned, peeling the stickiness off of your skin.

"Easy, right?" he asked.

"No," you laughed, gesturing to the gum leftover on your face.

All of you settled on the couch as the brownies baked until Mikasa got up.

"Shit," she said, running over to the kitchen. A pool of smoke poured from the oven as she opened it, grabbing a mitt and taking the blackened brownies out.

"Eren," she laughed. "You put the oven on 450, not 350."

"Oops," he shrugged, walking over to help her.

All of you ended the night waving plates around in the air with the windows open, trying to keep the smoke away from the fire alarms.

Jean came up behind you as you had your hands in the air, making you giggle as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a hug. He picked you up, walking with you out of the kitchen and towards his room.

"We're going to sleep, the two of you can have the guest room," Jean yelled, opening and closing his door behind him.

Although, you did a little more than just sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty happy with how this chapter came out, so i hope you enjoyed and there's not too many typos! A little extra Eremika in this chapter because personally I love them, and i lowkey wanna give them their own fic in this universe so let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions! <3
> 
> Also, i do take a bit of time to update because i like my chapters to be >5k words, so i was wondering if i should keep it that way, or update more often with around 2.5k per chapter. Thanks ! 
> 
> Last note, sorry if any of my vocab is a bit repetitive, thays definetly my weak point especially when it comes to smut.


	7. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: guns/ violence, ambulances/ hospitals. If you feel this will be triggering to you, I have a note at the end of the chapter with a summary so you can understand the plot without reading. However i do not think it is very “dark” only with some guns and threats, no actual harm comes to the reader. 
> 
> Pure angst, but it is important to the story. If you don’t like angst, there is a summary at the end, but I hope you can read :) Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the best experience play  
> 1.Cupid's chokehold by Gym Class Heroes  
> 2.Less I Know the Better by Tame Impala  
> 3\. Bored by Billie Eilish  
> 4\. Black Out Days by Phantogram  
> 5\. Thelema by Ofdream  
> 6\. Breezeblocks by Alt-J  
> 7\. i was all over her by salvia palth
> 
> When you see ***

The white angel halo headband on your head moved up and down, peeking above the crowd of people as you danced. Jean clasped his hand in yours as you jumped up and down, watching as you smiled drunkenly, even though you hadn't consumed any alcohol yet that night. 

He smiled back at you, taking his lip between his teeth slightly as you spun around. The strobe lights fading between every color in the rainbow made the small red horns on his head turn different colors as they changed. He pulled you close, wrapping his hand around your waist and sliding it slightly under your white crop top. 

Halloween was your favorite night of the year, and spending it with Jean and your friends at a party on campus couldn't have made you happier. Your J necklace stilled on your chest as the song ended and you stopped dancing. 

"Are you drunk?" Historia yelled over the roar of the next song starting. 

"Nope," you replied. "Stone cold sober."

"I forgot how much you love Halloween," Ymir added, wrapping a hand around Historia's waist. They had on matching costumes of Nana and Hachiko. 

"Best night of the year," you smiled, placing your hands on Jean's shoulders before turning back to him. "Can we go to the kitchen?"

"Sure," he replied, holding you close as the two of you walked. You pushed yourself up on the counter, pouring some Svedka into a cup as Jean stood in front of you. You offered it to him, but he shook his head. "I'm staying sober tonight, I don't wanna end up leaving you alone again," he said, answering your inquiring gaze.

"If you say so," you said, giving him a soft smile. The familiar burning feeling of the alcohol warmed your throat as you drank it, making you wince a bit. 

"Have you eaten today?" Jean asked, placing his hands on your knees. 

"Yeah, I had some ramen before you picked me up."

He pressed his lips into a line. "Not enough if you're gonna be drinking, Y/N." His hand reached past you to a bag of chips, handing them to you as he took the red solo cup out of your hand. 

You reluctantly took it, appreciative of his protectiveness but not sure as to why he was so worried. 

One week earlier.

Jean had always been smart when it came to managing his "business."

Every deal made, shipment, and plan were reviewed and perfected by him. So far he had managed to stay out of legal trouble when it came to gambling, but not so much with when it came to the actual poker nights. They were hosted in a place similar to the one he had taken you clubbing, a building that looked abandoned but wasn't underground. He usually leased the space from Levi, giving him and Mikasa somewhere to set up and run their operation where they could control everything. He always made sure everything ran smoothly, even if that meant keeping arms on him and hiring security.

One of the most important parts of running his ring was keeping it small, making sure no one outside of their employees and rich guests knew everything about it. The only crack in this system was Floch. As Jean had confided in him years ago, Forester knew about the existence of the gambling ring, but not where it was located or how it worked. Jean knew if any outside sources found out, they and their counterparts may try to expose the operation to the police, or take over it themselves for profit. Floch figuring everything out was not something he had accounted for, especially not when he received a call one Wednesday night when he was working. When he picked up the unknown number, the line was silent, and after a few moments when he hung up, he received a text from the same number reading. "I know."

The message startled him at first, a million things running through his mind as to what it could mean or who it could've been from.

The next day, he revived another. "About everything."

The next day was "We need."

This sequence continued for the week until the street race that Friday, the day before Halloween, when all of the messages added up to; "I know everything. We need to talk, meet me on Friday at midnight."

You hadn't noticed Jean slip away after another one of his victories to make a call. 

"Hello?" he said when the other side of the line picked up. There was silence. "Hello!" he repeated. "I don't know who you are, or what you're saying, but you wanna talk to me you're gonna need to be more clear and come see me face to face like everyone else."

Nothing.

Jean hung up the phone angrily. He hadn't told you or Mikasa about the texts or the calls, not wanting you to worry about something that could be so harmless as a prank call. He decided in the moment that blocking the mystery perpetrator would be the best option. As he opened his phone to do it, a loud bang interrupted him and he heard something whizz past his face before he realized someone was shooting. 

Something grazed his arm as he turned to run back to where you were, ripping the sleeve of his black racing jacket and tearing his skin, just narrowly missing him. He ran back to the race, seeing everyone yelling and swarming around to find their cars after hearing the sounds. He found you and Mikasa, grabbing the two of you and running to his car before driving away. The sound of police sirens echoed through the city as you asked him what happened to his arm, and he insisted that he had fallen.

You noticed Jean seemed shaken that night, and hardly said anything when he dropped you off at your apartment, holding you tightly as you walked into the building and upstairs. 

Jean spent the rest of the week as a mix of anxiety and anger, only for it to be worsened when he received another text from a different number.

"Ignore me, and next time I'll have better aim."

Jean scoffed at the text, opting to block the number again.

**

Which all brought him here, anxious and afraid to go out on Halloween, but not wanting to ruin your night when he saw how excited you were. 

His eyes darted across the room, surveying all the people at the party and scanning the sea of heads to see if they were new, or if he recognized them. His mind couldn't stop running through all the things that could go wrong, or all the potential threats around the two of you.

"Jean," you said, waving a hand in front of his face and pulling him out of his train of thought. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry," he sighed, turning his attention back to you. 

"I said, do you wanna go to the basement? They have this pool table down there and last year Ymir and Historia totally-"

"Are you drunk already?" he asked, cutting you off and staring at you intently.

"No," you lied, 3 shots deep and tipsy.

"You are."

"I am not, I'm just, happy to be here with you," you giggled, throwing your arms over his shoulders. "It'll be fun," you said, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling his hips to yours. 

He sighed, picking you up off of the counter and putting you off the ground. As much as he wanted to, going to a secluded area wasn't the safest option. "Not today, Y/N. Sorry."

"It's okay," you said, reading the guilty expression on his face. He seemed worried about the fact that you were drinking, so you grabbed a bottle of water. "We can go home if you aren't feeling it tonight."

"No, no it's fine I'm having fun."

"Okay," you replied, taking a swig of water. "We can go outside if you want, I think they started a bonfire." His expression picked up a bit. 

"Yeah," he answered. You took his hand in yours, giving it a light squeeze before the two of you walked out of the door. The cold fall air greeted you as you sat down on a bench in front of the fire, only for it to be replaced by the warmth of the fire and Jean's arm around your shoulder. 

"We ran out of s'mores stuff," a clearly drunk girl whined. "I'll go get more." When she got up to go to the kitchen, she stumbled and nearly fell over. 

"I'll get it," Jean said, standing up. "Be right back." He opened the door and went inside. 

"Oh, Y/N, is that you?" the girl asked. When she stepped closer, you realized she was Mina from your Chemistry class. 

"Hey Mina," you said, scooting over so she could sit next to you as the two of you talked and caught up. 

"Oh shit, I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she said, placing her hand on her mouth. You followed her as she got up, running around the side of the house to the bushes and kneeling down. You helped her, holding her long black pigtails back as she threw up and rubbing her back. You stayed with her for a few minutes, knowing from experience how bad she probably felt at the moment. 

"Y/N?" Jean called, running around the corner as you helped Mina to her feet.

"Hey-"

"Holy shit," he breathed, placing his hand on his forehead. "I didn't know where you went!" He seemed more distraught than necessary. 

"I'm right here, I was just helping Mina," you said, walking over to him as she made her way back to the party, thanking you. 

"Why didn't you stay there? I've been looking all over for you," he said, out of breath. 

"Jean, it's fine I just went around the corner," you replied, tilting your head at him. 

"Just- don't go off by yourself, please."

"Okay," you said questioningly. You considered saying you could take care of yourself, but he already knew that and seemed distraught, so you let it go and walked back to the party with him. You began to notice how on edge he was for the entire night, and how he never let go of you; whether it was your hand, your arm, or your waist, he kept you close. 

"Is something wrong?" you asked as the two of you walked back to his car. "Floch isn't here Jean, you could only get into the party if you knew someone from the frat. You don't have to worry about leaving me alone."

Something clicked in Jean's mind. Floch. 

"No," he replied simply, opening the door for you. The two of you sat in silence on the ride home as you texted Historia to tell her you were leaving.

**

A million things ran through your mind as you closed the door to your apartment after Jean had dropped you off. Why had he been so silent the past week? You missed his sarcastic jokes in the absence of his usual nature. You stood still, staring at the wooden door as you pondered it before plopping down on your bed.

You sighed, starting a much-needed hot shower before being interrupted by Ms. Ayuzawa. She offered you some cash to watch her kids for a few hours, but you declined as you already had enough from working and took some of her homemade empanadas instead.

You bit into the warm dough as you watched the three kids play Mario Kart, smiling as they jumped up and down on the couch. The idea of texting Jean and asking him why he had been so distant ran amply through your mind, but you figured asking him about it face to face would be better.

"Breakfast tomorrow?" You messaged.

"Yeah, what time?"

"10 at Levi's?"

"Yep."

You exhaled as you placed your phone down, hoping the communication would get things back to normal.

Ms. Ayuzawa returned about an hour later, thanking you with a smile and the offer that you could come over anytime to eat before you slipped back into your apartment.

You turned the key to your door, but realized that you had already left it open and made a mental note to not forget to lock it anymore. It was unlike you to miss something like that. Flicking the light on, you placed your keys down on your desk before walking over to the bathroom. The light went out, and you sighed at how cheap Mr. Kenny could be with the electricity, assuming too many people were running blowdryers or something.

As you turned from the bathroom door to turn the light back on, something grabbed you. 

Someone.

Their hand wrapped around your face as you tried to yell, pressing something cotton-like to your mouth. As you tried to move, the room around you blurred as your legs waned beneath you.

Then everything went dark.

___________________

Jean stormed into the police station at 1 PM that Saturday.

"Rico!" he said, raising his voice. "Are you logging this?"

"Yes, Jean," she sighed, typing on the computer. "To file a missing person report, it has to have been 72 hours, not 3."

"That's bullshit!" he yelled, hitting the reception counter lightly.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Hitch said, waking out of the back room.

"Hitch, Y/N is missing, and Brezenska won't put it in the system."

"How long has it been?" Hitch asked, looking through the papers on her clipboard as if she was busy with something else.

"We were supposed to meet at 9 this morning, she didn't show up, and she's not answering her phone-"

"Have you tried going to her apartment?"

"No, but this isn't like her-"

"Look Jean," she sighed, turning to start back into her office. "I really would like to help you, but I have a robbery investigation to work on and it seems like maybe she just slept in, or forgot to set her alarm. I get you're a worrisome guy, but try going to her apartment, and if she's not there call us back in a day."

"But-"

"Don't make me get Erwin. Congrats on your first time coming here not in handcuffs," she said, waving behind her head as she walked away. Jean groaned, turning to leave the station.

He closed the door to his car harder than necessary before he took out his phone to call you again.

This time you picked up.

"Y/N, where are you-"

"Hey, Jean," Floch answered.

Jean's eyes widened. His lips parted to speak, but he didn't say anything, only a silent breath leaving his mouth.

"W-where are you?" he finally managed, hands becoming shaky.

"I'm at the old apartment building on Maria street, that's where she lives right? Hope I got the right room," he answered, nearly laughing.

"Don't touch her," Jean seethed, starting his car.

"Oh I won't, I don't plan to. You didn't want to answer my messages, so I thought this would be the best way to get your attention. Worked last time."

"Fuck you!" Jean yelled, beginning to drive hastily to where you lived. It was 30 minutes away from the station that was positioned downtown in the heart of the city.

"Speaking of last time, if you don't show up fast enough, or with what I want, I guess I'll have to do what you did to me to your girlfriend here."

"If you hurt her, I will actually fucking kill you this time," he yelled, angrily stopping at the lights in the city that seemed longer than necessary. Floch laughed.

You watched as the redhead paced back and forth in your room, holding your phone in one hand and a gun in the other. He had stayed awake all night, sitting in front of your door with the pistol to prevent you from leaving as you slept terrified, swearing you could see the darkness in his eyes even though the lights were off. He hadn't hurt you, only threatening you if you tried to leave or made too much noise. 

So far you had stayed calm, trying to figure out what was happening, how Floch even got into your room, or knew where you lived. The first question was answered when you saw that the lock picker on his belt loop. Yelling echoed from Jean's end of the line.

The fact that Floch had been was smiling was terrifying in itself.

You zoned out as the two made some type of deal, sitting still as you began to lose your calm composure. You had heard his threats to Jean but didn't process them until now, when Floch hung up the phone. He pulled out the chair at your desk, sitting down backward in it and resting his arms on the top casually. 

**

You kept your gaze off of him, staring forward at the door as he began to twirl the gun between his fingers. 

You jumped when he spoke. "He should be here in about 20 minutes but if he's not-" he stopped spinning the gun, gripping it in his hands and pointing it at you. Your eyes darted over to him as he made a fake shooting gesture, laughing as you visibly stiffened. 

"Did Jeanboy tell you about that guy he shot?"

You were silent until Floch pressed a load of bullets into his gun. 

"Yes," you blurted. 

"Oh, really?" he coed surprisedly. 

"His parents?"

"Yep."

"What about his weed addiction?"

"Dependency," you corrected. 

"Excuse me?"

"It's a dependency, uh- not an addiction."

"Don't be a smartass, Y/N"

"Sorry."

"So he told you about all the shit wrong with him and you're still dating him?"

"Yeah."

Floch scoffed. "I don't get that, but okay," he replied, standing up. He sat down on the edge of your bed casually, making you scoot back towards the headboard as tears pricked at the back of your eyes. 

You had never felt so afraid and violated in your own space, and made a note to wash — burn — your sheets later. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, changing his tone to an empathetic one. 

"You tried to on that rooftop," you said quietly, fighting with your rings. 

"That was only to get Jean arrested, but clearly that didn't work."

You sat in silence for a few minutes. "Why do you... hate him so much?" you asked, making eye contact for the first time that day, noticing the fresh scars from stitches on his face. 

Floch sighed. "I offered for him to join Y team with his little 'business but he said he didn't want to. Some shit about morals."

"Morals?"

"Killing people," he said casually, making you gasp softly.

"W-what?"

"He told me some bullshit about 'not wanting to take someone's life' because of what happened with his father. Shiganshina is the only team that settles things without killing people."

You went silent.

"It's only really if I have to," he explained, chuckling a bit. "But, I can't say I hate it." A soft smile accented his lips as he stopped speaking, making you shiver. "Hope that puts things into perspective for when Jean gets here, so don't be a bitch."

You hugged your knees to your chest, not making a movement other than a breath as you waited for him to arrive. Floch got up when there was a knock at the door, grabbing your arm roughly to pull you with him. Tears flowed from your eyes as he pressed the barrel of the gun to your head, telling you to shut up when you shrieked and he hooked his arm around your neck. The crook of his elbow pressed roughly into your throat as he opened the door.

**

Jean stood frozen in the doorway, holding nothing but a black backpack in his hands and expressionless. His mix of emotions; afraid, angry, relieved, guilty- all mixed into nothing as he saw you.

Floch stepped back with you to let Jean in, leading you to sit down on your bed as he continued to point his gun at you.

"I-I got what you asked-"

"Sit down," Floch interrupted, gesturing to your desk. Jean obliged, never taking his eyes off you as he placed his backpack on the floor. He stood between the two of you, eyes darting back and forth between you and Jean's shaky expressions.

"You scream, I shoot her. You threaten me, I shoot her. You try anything besides what we agreed on, I shoot her. Got it?" Jean nodded hastily.

"How did you know where I live," you spoke up, regretting it when he shot his gaze back towards you.

"Well, Jean happened to buy that necklace your wearing from one of my buddies," he replied, making Jean gasp. "And it has a tracker."

"You're fucking crazy," you breathed, wiping your tears off of your face. He had been tracking you for a month now, and the idea made you want to crawl out of your skin.

"I thought I told you," he started, walking over to you. He pressed the barrel of his gun to your chin, lifting it slightly and making you whimper. "Not to be a bitch this time," he finished, bringing his face inches away from yours. You glanced past him through teary eyes, looking at Jean as his features curled into a scowl and his hand slid slowly behind his back. 

A gun slid out from under his white shirt, making Floch turn around as he cocked it. By that time, Jean had stood up, pointing it at Floch with shaky hands. 

"Did you not hear what I said about you trying anything and me shooting her?" Floch retorted. 

"Oh, I heard you," Jean replied, his finger resting on the trigger. 

"And what makes you think I won't?"

"What makes you think I won't?" Jean parroted. 

"I know you don't kill people, especially not in front of your little girlfriend here." He pointed his gun down to your legs. "Drop it, or I'll kneecap her," Floch threatened. You looked over at Jean pleadingly, and he dropped it, kicking it across your floor. 

You noticed Jean's eyes flicker past you for a split second as he put his hands above his head. 

"Here's what you're gonna do," Floch said, pulling his gun away from your chin and towards Jean. "You're gonna go down to the police station and tell them all about your gambling ring. The location, your fake office, all of it. When you call Y/N's cell from the jail phone, I'll leave. Oh, and the fact that you fucking assaulted me."

You gave him a look that said "don't," but he ignored you, averting his gaze to Floch. 

"Okay," he sighed, holding his hands up as he slowly stood. You watched as he walked towards the door, shaking your head at him as he only glanced back at you once before leaving. 

You, Floch, and silence were left alone in your room. A small layer of sweat coated your skin as every hair on your body stood on end. Was he going to turn himself in for you? Your fingers dug into the material of your leggings as you hugged your ankles closer to yourself. 

Floch sat down at your desk as you sat there, toying with all of your pens and notebooks. 

You caught something in the corner of your eye. Your eyes glazed over to your window, seeing a familiar figure standing there as you gasped softly, turning your head back straight forward. 

It was Mikasa. 

There was no balcony or railing on your window, only a small indented frame of maybe a few inches. She had on fingerless gloves, and you had figured she had somehow climbed all the way up. 10 stories. 

You glanced over at Floch, who was still facing away from you. Mikasa pressed a finger to her lips as she pointed to the TV in front of your bed. She stepped out of view and you turned it on, filling the room with the noise of the local news. 

Floch turned around for a moment to see what you were watching but seemed not to care. 

The sound of the anchor's voice drowned out the noise of Mikasa opening the window and the street below. She carefully crawled into your window, and you saw a fire truck ladder behind her where she had come up. You held your breath as she picked up a textbook from your bookshelf, tiptoeing over to Floch. 

Just as he turned around to face her, she hit him across the head with the heavy book, making him fall to the ground. You gasped, getting up from your place on the bed slowly and walking over to them. He was motionless, but still breathing and she had just knocked him out.

"Y/N! Go downstairs and outside, now," she directed. You immediately obliged, running out of the door and down your stairs as fast as you could. Arriving at the lobby out of breath, a few firemen ran over to you, followed by Jean. 

**

"Are you okay ma'am?" one of them asked, guiding you outside. You stared at him silently, beginning to process what had happened. It had been hours since Floch broke into your apartment, and now you finally had a chance to breathe. You stood still as they picked up your arms, inspecting your skin searching your body for wounds. 

Jean ran over to you, throwing his arms around you as they stepped away. You breathed shakily against his chest as tears began to pour from your eyes. 

"Sir!" a police officer yelled, walking over to the two of you with a clipboard in hand. "You said this is the one Forester was stalking?" 

"Yes sir," Jean replied, not letting go of you as he softly stroked your back. "He's a childhood friend, and he's been stalking Y/N for the past couple of months. He has a history of mental disorder, and he found out where she lives and broke in." It took you a few moments to realize he was lying. 

The sting of the cold wind outside left your body as a fireman wrapped a blanket around your back before leading you over to an ambulance. You got in silently, sitting on the edge of the vehicle and staring at the ground. 

What "messages" had Floch been talking about? The only thing you knew was that Jean knew something you didn't. 

Your eyes darted over to the entrance of your building as Mikasa walked out, carrying Floch over her shoulder. 

"You need to get that elevator fixed," she said, handing him over to the police while looking at you. You gave her a soft smile as she came over to where you sat, sitting down next to you. 

"You okay?" she asked. You shook your head. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"No," you muttered softly. Jean came over to the two of you after he finished talking to the police. 

You flinched as he placed his hand on your knee, scooting your leg away from him. You didn't look up at him as he retreated, Mikasa shaking her head at him. 

"Y/N-"

"Don't," you said quietly, your voice shaky. "Why did he come after me, Jean-" you paused, taking a deep breath before looking up at him. "Does this have anything to do with how you've been acting the past couple of weeks?"

Jean looked down at you guiltily as you stared at him. 

"I- I mean I thought maybe it was him who was threatening me but I didn't think he would-"

"Floch has been threatening you?" Mikasa asked. "And you didn't tell me? For how long?"

"I think two weeks but- but I didn't figure out who it was until last night," Jean responded, speaking quietly. Mikasa scoffed. 

"So you thought it was a good idea to keep this to yourself, and put you and Y/N in danger?"

"I didn't think he would come after her-"

"Exactly," Mikasa interrupted, her tone growing more assertive. "You didn't think about the fact that we're supposed to be the ones you can trust! How many times have I told you to stop trying to face things on your own? And I don't want to hear any bullshit about how you didn't want to 'worry' us. Y/N has said it, and I'll say it again: You don't have to protect everyone from your problems!" 

Jean didn't say anything as Mikasa finished her whisper-yell, stepping up into the ambulance to help you into it.

"We're going to the hospital, you can meet us there," she said, turning back towards him one more time. She hopped down from the edge of the vehicle as you laid down in the bed. "Think deliberately about what you're going to say to Y/N, Jean. If not, you'll lose her after this."

She left him standing alone in the street as the ambulance drove away, alone and surrounded by a mess of first-aid officials. He reached a shaky hand up to his face, placing his palms over his ears as he thought about what he had just put you through, even if it wasn't him directly. 

You watched his figure become smaller and smaller through the back window as the car moved until it faded away. Softly, you closed your eyes as the ambulance bay around you shook. You hadn't gotten any sleep since two nights ago and were exhausted from everything that had happened. You didn't have enough energy to be mad at Jean, or sad or frustrated, just to be confused and tired. So you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want anyone to stop reading or anything because it’s different, i promise things will be back to normal soon. 
> 
> Summary: Jean has been receiving anonymous and threatening messages, and he was shot at. This causes him to be paranoid and on edge, which Y/N notices and thinks it’s her fault. She asks him if something is wrong and he keeps it to himself, not even telling Mikasa. After a 2 weeks of threats, he realizes it was Floch sending the messages. A few hours after jean realizes, Floch breaks into your appartment and holds you hostage until the morning. 
> 
> He calls jean from your phone, and demands he come and bring money. When Jean arrives, Floch asks that he goes to the police station and turn himself in for the crimes he has committed (Gambling ring, scamming, assaulting Floch.), saying that if Jean does these things, he will let you go. Jean agrees, leaving your apartment. A few minutes later, you see Mikasa in your windowsill while Floch is distracted, and she comes in, knocking floch out with a book (bc she’s a badass obviously). 
> 
> You run outside where ambulances help you, and Jean tells the authorities that Floch is your stalker and has mental illness. Mikasa scolds him for not asking for help when he was threatened and ultimately causing you to be held hostage. You and Mikasa ride to the hospital as Jean stands in the street.  
> _____________  
> Okayyyyy wow i was super nervous abt posting this because it definetly takes a turn for the plot and is super angsty, but i promise it’s important to the story lol. I don’t know if it made any sense, but this event will have an impact on Y/N, as well as her relationship with Jean. Thanks for reading, i don’t wanna leave too much of a cliffhanger so i will hopefully update by wednesday/ thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first x reader fic so any feedback is appreciated ! more chapters coming soon :)


End file.
